Between Life and Death
by whatsunderneath
Summary: When the nogitsune died, Stiles collapsed and never woke up. The pack doesn't know what to do, but Deaton has a plan to save Stiles. Now everyone is forced to trust Stiles' life in the hands of Adriana Sky, a girl who knows to well what it's like to be trapped in the bardow, unaware of the danger, love, and tragedy that waits for her in beacon hills. Picks up after 3b.
1. Chapter 1

**So I literally had a dream about this, and I decided, why not write it and see of others think the story is interesting? This is my first OC character, so I would love to her your feedback, and it will be in the OC's POV. Okay well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Chapter One: Bardow Walker, Another has Fallen**

_Prologue_

_ "You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles said with a surge of confidence. The void Stiles' eyes glared as the demon gritted its teeth in rage. Scott snuck up behind void Stiles, stabbing his shoulder with his claws. The nogitsune Stiles roared in pain at the true alpha biting into its skin, eyes glowing red. Kira regained consciousness and pushed her katana through the nogitsunes back, coming out the other end through its stomach._

_ The demon wailed as Scott released him, the nogitsune crumbled to the floor, wildly twitching in pain. A fly flew out of his mouth, and everyone was too stunned to chase after it, too shocked at what they all just witnessed._

_ Isaac sprinted to it, trapping it in the nemeton carved triscalade box. For a brief second, everyone was calm, and for once there was no chaos. It was the first time in a long while that any of them felt some sort of relief._

_ It didn't last long._

_ Stiles conscious began to slip, and his muscles grew weak. He let out a shaky breath, falling out of Lydia's hold, crashing to the hard floor. Scott's eyes grew wide, hearing his brothers' heart beat falter. Lydia's eyes filled with tears as Scott knelt down to Stiles side, roughly shaking the boy to wake up._

_ "Stiles! Stiles no!"_

_ Isaac, Kira, and Scott can hear Stiles heartbeat slow. Kira bolted out of the school hallway to find help. Isaac stumbled backwards stunned while Lydia could only cry. Scott was wailing, trying to wake up Stiles, his screaming pleas echoing in the hallway._

_ "Stiles don't you leave me too!" Scott balled, gripping the front of Stiles shirt tightly. He prayed that Stiles eyes would shoot open and that he could see his brothers face again. But his hope began to falter. Stiles wasn't waking up._

_ "STILES!"_

…TWO DAYS LATER…

The warm water burned my skin pleasantly, and I breathed in the steam that radiated from the shower. I wrung my long, dirty blonde hair as the soap rinsed down the drain. I turned off the water reluctantly and quickly dried off my body, hastily throwing on a black tank top and light grey pajama shorts.

I opened the door, letting the cold air of the bedroom with me like a brick wall. I shivered moving across the room to the small blue bed that was in the far corner. I sat down slowly and checked on my seven year old Brother Alec, smiling at his steady rise and fall of his sleeping. I softly reached my hand to stroke his cheek, happy at how he looks much like Dad, brown hair and all. Except for his eyes, his brown eyes are definitely Moms.

I scanned the room out of instinct, searching for any sign of threat, knowing there was none. It was as cozy as I could get, but it was no house. It was more like a small studio, with no other doors except for the one to the one bathroom we have. Brown curtains were strung along the walls and soft lights in mason jars were strung throughout our home.

Home. I would hardly call this a home, home is back with Mom and Dad, not here in Arizona where it is scorching hot during the day and freezing cold at night. I miss them so much it hurts, but I can't think about them around Alec. I need to be strong for him.

I was about to get under the covers with Alec when my eyes caught sight of an envelope by the door to the hallway. I froze, my hands gripping into tight fists. I gulped, slowly moving towards the letter, the wooden floorboards creaking softly beneath me.

My eyes grew wide at what was written on the front.

Adrianna.

How did this letter get here? Who knows that I am here? I thought no one knew where Alec and I were? Who knows that I am alive?

I quickly picked up the envelope and ripped it open, unfolding the letter that was inside. I was preparing for it to be a threatening note against my life. I pictured myself reaching under the bed for the black duffle bag and carrying Alec to a taxi and leaving this apartment. But I was too intrigued by the words.

I require your assistance. I did Maria and Collin a favor, and they promised they would help me if I needed it. Now is that time, and I need your help. Meet me at the elks lodge café immediately. There shall be time for questions later. Time is of the essence.

-A

So whoever sent this letter was already waiting for me at the café. Normally I wouldn't be drawn to anything that was life threatening, but my eyes were glued on my parents' names. Our family always kept to ourselves, never really closely associating with anyone. The fact that this guy knew them got me curious.

I looked back to Alec who was still sound asleep on the bed. I can't just leave him here by himself, but this person knows about my parents, and not a lot of people do. I had a sudden feeling that this was going to be dangerous, but against my better judgment, I threw the letter on the dresser by the door and went to the closet to put on clothes.

I hastily threw on some jeans and laced up some running shoes, just in case this was a trap. I threw my damp hair up in a loose ponytail then grabbed a warm black jacket and zipped it up.

"Addie?" I turned to the bed, startled by the soft voice. My face softened as I rushed to Alec's side. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go do something important." I said, my voice light. But Alec was too smart for his age. His eyes widened in fear as he threw his small body at me, wrapping his arms around me. I held him back and began stroking his hair. I never leave the apartment unless it's school or getting groceries, so understandably, my leaving put Alec on edge.

"Please come back." Alec whimpered. I held his small shoulders and looked sternly into his eyes that began to water up.

"I will never leave you." I swore to my little brother. Alec quickly nodded and I gave him a genuine smile. I kissed his forehead and laid him back down on the bed. "Now go to sleep Alec. When you wake up, I'll be right here."

Alec hesitated, but sleep took over and he shut his eyes. I waited until his chest rose and fell at a steady pace once again. Convinced he was asleep, I slowly got up and went to the safe hidden deep in the closet. I opened it silently, pulling out the gun that was hidden in it.

Dad's last words when giving this to me was "only use this in case of emergencies." I shuddered at the thought of actually firing the thing, but I quickly put it in my pocket hidden on the inside of my jacket. I walked out of the door, slowly closing it, not knowing what the hell I was getting into.

…..

The café was crowded, and I didn't know why until I saw the time-it's only 9pm. I walked in the café slowly breathing the overwhelming smell of the grain. Normally I love the smell of it, but right now it was making me sick.

I slowly pushed my way past the huge crowd of teenagers, listening to their laughter. There was two people, one boy and one girl singing on the stage. Karaoke night, that's why it is crowded. I scanned the room looking for any sign of what to do-my breath began to falter not knowing what to expect. I felt someone from behind me brush past my shoulder, the stranger leaned into my ear and I froze.

"Follow me please." He instructed, and I numbly followed. His voice wasn't threatening, more like pleading. I couldn't get a good look at his face, but I noted that he was twitting his fingers, as if he was anxious. We rounded a corner to a private booth and I cautiously sat down across from him. I was about to speak when he interrupted me.

"Forgive me for startling you." He said sincerely. "I needed to see you sooner rather than later."

"Who are you?" I said quickly. The man let out a pained chuckle.

"I thought you would have recognized me, but then again, you were unconscious when your parents asked me to save you."

My eyes widened, as the memory of that day replayed in my mind. I shivered remembering pain and screams. When I woke up that day, I remember seeing his face holding me close, assuring me that the worst was over. The dark skin…the bald head…I remember.

"Allen." I breathed softly. His face lightened as a smile formed on his face.

"Hi Addie." I was too stunned to speak, unable to form words. I should have realized that it was him when I got the letter. After all, he's the one who sent Alec and me here when we were escaping danger. There was so many questions that I wanted to ask. What was he doing here? What did he need? But I couldn't form the words. As if reading my mind, Allen spoke quickly.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Ill answer as much as I can-"

"Do you know how my parents died?" I whispered interrupting him. My nails dug into my skin, trying to keep my face straight and unreadable. Allen shrugged, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately no." He said sadly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Patience." Allen pleaded. I leaned forward on the table, leaning on my elboes, clasping my hands together. Allen didn't hesitate to get down to business. "I need you and Alec to come with me. You two aren't safe by yourselves out here-"

"You said this was a safe haven." I snapped in a low whisper. Allen sighed and I bit my tongue, regretting interrupting.

"It is, but I don't feel comfortable with you two all the way out here." Allen sighed. "I promised your parents that if anything happened, I would keep you two safe. Moving you closer to me will help me keep an eye on you."

I was going to retort, but I knew he was right. My parents wanted me safe, and I want Alec to not be afraid all the time. The thought of moving scared me, but I relaxed knowing Allen was going to be there. My parents trusted him, so I did too.

"Fine." I said flatly, leaning back in my seat. Allen sighed in relief and a small smile crossed my face.

"Thank you Addie." Allen sighed. He paused meeting my eyes. "I can still call you that right?" I nodded giving permission to which Allen smiled.

"We leave tonight." Allen said hesitating. My eyes looked puzzled as I eyed Allen suspiciously. What was the rush? I realized it was the letter. I leaned forward on the table once again, continuing to question him.

"The letter. You said you needed a favor, so what is it?"

Allen paused before speaking and I grew on edge. He wasn't telling me the whole story, I can tell. Why move so suddenly? What was the rush?

"We move you and Alec first." Allen said firmly. "I promise I will show you tomorrow."

"No." I snapped, throwing Allen off guard. "Alec and I stay until you tell me why we are going back." I crossed my arms and played off my waiting coolly, not budging at all. Allen surprisingly chuckled.

"You reminded me of your Father." He smiled. I grimaced looking back at him. Allen's smile disappeared and I got the feeling that I wouldn't like the other part to the story.

"There is a boy." He whispered, a pained expression on his face. "Something happened to him, and he isn't doing well."

"That sounds perfectly human to me-" I paused looking at his face that was still pained. The realization hit me and I shivered fearing what this was all about. "It's _not_ human is it?"

"The boy is…but not his situation. Addie…" Allen hesitated. "He's trapped between life and death, Bardow. Stuck between worlds, like _you."_

My eyes grew wide, and I couldn't contain my shock. Like me? There was someone who is going through the same thing that I went through? I remembered when I was outside when all of a sudden, I fell unconscious, able to walk the dream world, the world between life and death. I shivered at the thought, terrified of that place. When Allen saved me, I promised Mom and Dad that I would never go back to that realm ever again.

Allen wants me to…

"No." I spat reminiscing at the terrible memories. "I refuse to go back to that hell. It was pure torture-"

"I understand." Allen said. "But this boy, he is suffering too…except he doesn't have anyone to save him. I can't perform the ritual again. His best bet is if you-"

"I'm scared Allen!" I whispered, leaning forward more. "That place terrifies me! And I don't even know if I can save him!"

Allen frowned. "I understand. I'll let you think on it Addie. But the moving still stands. You and Alec have to come with me."

I could tell that Allen was still going to try and convince me, but how can I go back. That place scares me so much, how can he expect me to go back. This boy that he wants me to save, what does he mean to Allen to where he is begging me to save him? I sighed knowing that Alec and I have nowhere else to go. We are practically orphans, plus it would be nice to give Alec a life without fear. I exhaled loudly and met Allen's eyes.

"I'll go with you. But I make no promises about anything else." I shrugged crossing my arms. Allen smiled and I became puzzled. His eyes became glossy, a look that I have never seen on him.

"It's a start." He mumbled. This boy, whoever he is, must be really important if Allen is that torn up about it.

"Who is the boy?" I asked curiously. Deaton smiled softly.

"I promised you, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow. For now, let's get Alec and go." If my parents were here, I would have kept their word and stayed here in Arizona. I told them I wouldn't place myself in any dangerous situation for Alec's sake. But the way Allen was begging me, he desperately wanted me to save this boy. I had a feeling that my life was going to get dangerous really fast, but I just nodded and followed Allen back to the apartment. We strode in silence and I tried to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow.

"Where are we moving to?" I asked when we began to climb up the stairs to the room, hoping Alec was still asleep.

"Beacon Hills." Allen chimed.

"Sounds cozy." I sarcastically smirked. Allen chuckled before halting I front of me, facing me now.

"A couple of things I should tell you. I am technically retired as an embassary. And no one calls me Allen anymore." He shrugged. Allen is not an embassary anymore? What happened to the pack? Curious, I pressed on the subject.

"What do you do now? And what do people call you?" Allen mused to himself, smirking confidently at me.

"Well in Beacon Hills, I am a veterinarian." A vet? What the hell? He's a vet?

"For dogs?"

"Wolves actually." Something told me there was more meaning to that statement, but I didn't press on it.

"You can call me Allen still if you wish. But everyone likes to call me Deaton."

**I promise you all will see your favorite teen wolf characters! I hope you like this little intro into the story. Let me know what you think. I'll post a new chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY FRIDAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Omg thank you all for giving this story a chance. By the way, the songs for each chapter represents the theme for the chapter. OMG I have big plans for this story too! Time for Addie to meet the characters you all know and love! Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Song: Without You by Ashes Remain**

**Chapter Two: A New Home-The Boy like Me? **

_ "Hurry, get him on the stretcher!" Melissa cried out to the other doctors. Panic was evident in the room, and the doctors and nurses rushed to get and oxygen mask on Stiles._

_ "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?" Scott cried, held back by Derek. Lydia was wailing, Isaac holding her tightly, not letting her run past him to the unconscious Stiles… Sheriff Stilinski stood stunned as the doctors rushed Stiles down the hall, screaming medical terms he barely understood._

_ "What happened!" The sheriff wailed, spinning in all directions in a panic. _

_ "Not him to!" Lydia cried between sobs. "Allison…Aiden…Oh god please not him too!" Scott began to scream loudly, a painful cry of pain that broke everyone's heart. Derek kept holding him close, a blank expression on his face. _

_ No one moved, no one could move, devastated on how the night turned out. The nogitsune was defeated, but somehow it still won._

…Present….

I sat in the passenger seat of Allen's…I mean Deaton's car. We drove in silence all the way to Beacon Hills, a small town in Northern California. I kept glancing in the back seat to Alec, who fell sound asleep. I smiled lightly, hoping this town will give us a better life.

We got to the apartment, and I remember getting there to Alec who was wide awake, waiting for me to come home. He was hesitant at first when Deaton entered the room until I told him how he knew Mom and Dad. After that, Alec gave Deaton a tight hug, catching him by surprise. We packed up our stuff that we needed and hopped on a plane to California.

After the long hours of the night staying up the whole flight, we were back in a car, in the dead hours of the night. The town was dead asleep, except for the few patrol cars that drove by. We passed by a high school and I squinted to read the sign that was out front.

Beacon Hills High School.

I shrugged at the sign. Deaton said that this town wasn't normal, but I couldn't depict what was supernatural about it. It seems normal to me. Deaton noticed my stare and broke the silence with a calm whisper.

"It seems normal, yes, but I assure you," Deaton said non chalantly. "Nothing about this town is as it seems."

A howl echoed in the dark night, and I looked out the window to try and locate the source of the sound.

"I thought there are no wolves in California." I said aloud, looking up at the full moon in the sky. Deaton smiled wide.

"There isn't any." He smugly said, turning a corner. I looked to out the window to see a small office, with the words veterinarian out front. I nodded slowly unsure of myself. He really is a vet. But what about his "pack?" Pack of what I have no clue, he never said much about it when I last saw him, and I didn't feel like pressing on the subject any further. In a quiet neighborhood, we pulled in the driveway of a small house, down the street from Deaton's work.

The car came to a park and I took in the house. It was a two story, with a huge tree out front. I couldn't tell what the color was because of the dark but that's not what stunned me. The size was huge, and I was in awe. I slowly got out of the car and went to the backseat.

I carefully undid Alec's seat belt and pulled his sleepy body in my arms. Deaton opened the trunk and got our bags, leading the way inside. He dropped the bags, fiddling with keys opening the door inside. He turned on the light and gasped at how homey it was. The walls had a soft brown color to them and the stairs were right at the entrance. To my left, the living room with large couches ad a huge TV was comfortably placed. To my right, a fully functional kitchen organized accordingly. Deaton led me upstairs and I followed, careful not to trip with Alec in my arms.

Upstairs there were three doors. I turned down the hallway to see two doors next to each other. The door closest to the stairs was a bathroom, and next to it, a large bedroom that had a dark purple on it. Directly across from that bedroom, was another one with grey walls and a small bed inside. I knew Deaton said he had everything handled, but this was crazy. I went inside the small room and placed Alec on the bed, tucking him in. He mumbled in his sleep, sinking into the bed. I smiled and Deaton and I left the room, I softly closed the door before turning to Deaton in awe.

"This is…amazing." I said in a whisper. Deaton smiled triumphantly. "How did you-"

"Your father," Deaton said. "We knew each other before you were…well. Anyways, he made a point of informing me of all the things that you two liked. I took the liberty of stocking up the fridge and enrolling you two into school."

My thoughts replayed his words. I remember Dad once telling me that he and Deaton were close, but he never got into specifics.

"How close were you two?" I asked crossing my arms. Deaton frowned.

"We went to high school together." Deaton said with a frown. I bit my tongue scolding myself. They must have been really close, that must explain why Dad went to Deaton to save me. I felt bad for being short with him and opened up a little.

"How did you find out? I mean, when-"

"I saw it on the news." Deaton sighed. "Then when I found out you two were left alone, I made sure to put you guys somewhere safe."

"Yet you didn't feel the need to ever check in on us?" I snapped. Deaton's head sank lower.

"My past, it's something I always felt the need to run away from." He said with a sad tone in his voice. "I should have token you guys in immediately, but I couldn't face you two knowing…knowing my life would be a great danger to you."

"What do you-"

"Your father and I were best friends." Deaton said looking up in remembrance. I waited allowing Deaton to explain himself. "He knew about what I was, an emissary. We parted ways after high school and I haven't heard from him in a long time. Then he came to me about a year ago, to save you from the state of bardow."

I shivered in remembrance. I was trapped in the state between life and death, walking through the dream world lost and afraid. I would walk around not knowing if I was asleep or awake. Deaton saved me, doing a ritual that closed the door between life and death, allowing me to never walk in the state of bardow ever again.

"Then a month later, your parents died in a car crash."

"So the reports say." I snapped. "But I don't believe that for a second." Deaton gave a light smile.

"Smart like your father." Deaton smiled. "I've failed his wishes to watch over you two, but I promise to do better."

I believed his words, but I wouldn't show it. I nodded slowly in agreement. I can tell that outside of what Deaton was asking me, he truly did want to take better care of Alec and I, regardless if I agreed to help with, well whoever the hell he wanted me to help. A thought entered my head and my eyes widened in realization.

"Hold on," I gasped aloud. "Are you our-"Deaton nodded in confirmation and I didn't know whether to be relieved or upset.

"I am truly sorry." Deaton said lowering his head. "I promise to do better. I'll see you in the morning." Deaton hesitated before walking down the stairs. I numbly followed him out, closing the door slowly behind him. I ran back up the stairs leaving the duffle bags in the hallway at the foot of the stairs. I went into the other bedroom…my bedroom…crashing on the soft bed. I laid numbly looking at the bright room, tears forming in my eyes.

Deaton is my god father.

…..

My eyes fluttered open, and I shot up in a panic not recognizing my surroundings. I scanned the room and relaxed remembering last night. I noticed the decent sized closet, the black desk with a computer next to it. A night stand next to my desk, purple carpets on the floor, and dark curtains that were open. I looked to my left on the nightstand groaning that it was 12 in the afternoon.

I pushed myself off of the bed and slowly opened the door. I walked across and slowly opened the door to check on Alec. My heart raced seeing the messy bed that was empty. I turned to go down stairs, running down. I sighed walking in to see Alec laughing at the TV cartoons.

"Oh thank god." I gasped bringing my hand to my chest. Alec turned to my voice, a wide grin across his mouth.

"Addie!" He squealed with joy, jumping off of the couch, running to me. He squeezed me tightly and I held him back, stroking his hair.

"This place is amazing!" He said running back into the living room wildly. "It has everything!"

"Yeah." I breathed following him, plopping down on the couch beside him. "Yeah it does." I scanned the living room, surprised at how cozy it is. Deaton did I really great job. I shook off those thoughts bitterly. How can he expect to just show up now? Where the hell was he all this time?

"It was really nice of Deaton to do this." Alec said in tuned to the TV. "He's a pretty cool god father."

I whipped my head to Alec, mouth open in shock, eyes wide. Alec turned to me with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" He said playfully. "I'm almost 8, I'm not dumb." I sighed sinking into the couch, with a small smile on my face.

"No, you're too smart for your own good." I mused, watching the TV. Alec smiled triumphantly, scooting next to me. I wrapped my arm around him before sighing.

"We should unpack our bags." I groaned.

"No. You need to unpack. I already did while you were asleep." Alec teased. I chuckled at Alec, proud of him. Alec's face disappeared catching me off guard.

"Why do you hate Deaton." He asked curiously. I was going to interject, but Alec was too quick. "He gave us this house. That was nice of him."

"Yeah well he should have been there for us sooner." I snapped. Alec gave a weak smile.

"He's here now. That should count for something." I couldn't help but smile at Alec as he leaned forward, engulfing his mind into the TV once again. I pushed myself off of the couch to grab my bags that were still in the hallway. I ran up the stairs and began unpacking my clothes, unfolding and hanging them up. After about half an hour of doing so, I finally unpacked my most valued item.

It was mom's diamond necklace, the one Dad gave her when she told him he was pregnant with me. I put on the necklace carefully, smiling at the kind memory. I reached into the bag pulling out a smaller necklace, a small chain that had a ring strung through it. It was Alec's birthstone, Dad gave it to mom when Alec was in her stomach. I laced it down and threw on some clean clothes. I put on some ripped jeans and a red tank top, lacing up my black combat boots. I looked in the mirror, examining my dirty blonde hair that was in its messy curls. I sighed satisfied, grabbing Alecs necklace and heading downstairs.

Alec was in tuned with the TV until I dangled the ring in front of his face. Alec gasped, turning his back to me so I can slide the chain over Alec's head. Alec held the ring in his fingers before leaning into a hug. For a split second, I pictured our lives in Beacon Hills, hopeful at the possibility that our lives will get better.

Our embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door. I slowly got up and made my way to the front door, not surprised at Deaton who was waiting outside. I opened the door slowly, a blank expression on my face. Deaton gave a weak smile before speaking.

"Time to explain the favor."

…..

Alec and I rode in Deaton's car to a hospital that was about 15 minutes away. I scrunched my face, not knowing why we were here. Deaton briefly mentioned I was here to save a boy who was like me. I thought we would be going to someone's house, not a hospital. Deaton led the way inside and I followed cautiously behind.

"What are we doing here Addie?" Alec asked, tugging on my jacket sleeve. I couldn't think of a response shrugging in response. What the hell am I supposed to tell Alec?

"We are just visiting a patient." Deaton replied with a smirk up ahead.

"Do we know the person?"

"No, but you might say he's a friend of mine." Deaton smiled beaming at Alec. Alec just shrugged as we got in the elevator. Deaton clicked a button for the fourth floor, and I began to grow anxious. What is Deaton not telling me? The ride up was quick as we walked past doctors, nurses, and patients all mending to their own tasks. There was a row of seats where Deaton stopped in front of, motioning to Alec subtly. I caught on and knelt down to Alec's level.

"Alec, you have to wait out here okay?"

"C'mon!" Alec whined. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You're too young." I shrugged sadly. "Just wait here and don't talk to strangers."

Alec groaned, trudging to his seat, plopping down loudly. I gave a light smile and ruffled his hair to which he grimaced, annoyed. I smiled wide, following Deaton down the hall. I turned the corner and leaned to Deaton in a whisper.

"What are we doing here? You said you wanted me to help a boy that was like me."

"I did." Deaton said with a sigh. I glared at his words.

"Then what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be going to his house?" Deaton stopped abruptly and I almost slammed into his back.

"Your situations are the same yes," Deaton shrugged. "But your conditions…are not." My mouth dropped open slightly, unsure of what he meant. I was about to ask him what he meant when Deaton turned to a door and opened it, ushering me to go inside. I hesitated, but slowly made my way inside. The sound of a heart monitor is what freaked me out first. I walked in slowly, unsure of what to expect. I gasped at what I saw.

It wasn't a boy, like Alec's age. It was a teenager, like me, probably seventeen like me. He had long brown hair and a few freckles on his face. He was…decent looking. But that's not what made my heart drop. I moved closer, noting the sweat that was on his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin. One of his hands was twitching every now and then, and his peaceful looking face would flinch slightly every now and then.

"His name is Stiles."

I slowly looked to Deaton who wore a pained expression on his face. I've never seen Deaton look so distraught and tired until now. I turned back to…Stiles, sympathy taking over my body.

"This isn't like what happened with me." I gasped, my voice barely audible. Deaton placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly.

"You're right." Deaton said with a sad expression on his face, not removing his eyes off of Stiles. "His condition is worse."

"I never went into a coma." I gasped at the thought. This guy is literally trapped in the bardow state, unable to get out. At least I was able to wake up, regardless if I can never tell when I actually woke up or not. "How did this happen?"

"He was possessed." Deaton said sharply. I could tell it wasn't directed towards me, but at the situation. "By something called a nogitsune."

"How? What happened?" Deaton merely shrugged.

"The story is too long to tell." He sighed. "But when we finally got the nogitsune out and killed it, Stiles collapsed…he hasn't woken up since." Deaton turned back to me, and I took a step back, terrified.

"Deaton, I don't know if I can do this." I said, fear evident in my voice. Deaton fully faced me, putting his hands up in defense.

"I know it's terrifying," He said with caution. "But this boy has been through hell and back. I would be disappointing everyone if I don't come back with a solution to save him."

I walked past Deaton, staring at Stiles, shaking my head in fear. "I don't…what if I can't save him? What if I get trapped in the bardow state again, except like him? What about Alec? How is he supposed to cope without me?"

"You are strong Addie," Deaton assured placing his comforting hands on my shoulders. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it was life threatening." We both turned back to Stiles who was relaxing in the hospital bed.

"His body is too weak to let him wake up on his own. You have no idea what this boy went through prior to this." Deaton said in a daze. "But now his body is finally shutting down, and he is unable to fight this on his own. He needs someone like you to save him."

I wanted to help, but what will Deaton tell Alec if I don't wake up either. I can't leave Alec, I am all he has. If I fail, I fail both Deaton, Stiles, and Alec. How can I do that to them? I was about to speak when the door opened again. I froze at the sight of a police officer walking in, my heart pounded against my chest at the sight of his sheriffs badge.

"Deaton," He gasped. "You're back."

"Hello John." Deaton said weakly. I relaxed a little, realizing that I wasn't going to be arrested for being here. "How have you been holding up?" Deaton asked truly concerned, moving towards the man placing a strong hand on his shoulder. The man John looked distraught, lowering his head. My heart sank at the sight of his red eyes.

"I've been…not okay." John said sadly, taking a seat next to Stiles, taking hold of his hand. "I'm just waiting for my boy to wake up."

My stomach turned realizing that Stiles was the sheriff son. The look of longing on Johns face tore my heart. His eyes didn't leave Stiles as he kept rubbing his fingers on Stiles'. It reminded me of the same look my parents gave when I was stuck in bardow, the fear of my situation never getting better. This man wore that same look, and it put a lump in my throat.

"We will leave you then John." Deaton said softly, ushering me out. I was too stunned to move, as Deaton took a hold of my hand, guiding me out the door. I numbly stood in the hallway, heartbroken at the vision of how distraught the sheriff was.

"Addie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to Deaton, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't form words, all I could do was shake my head no.

"I don't want to fail that man in there." I said choking on my words. "I don't want to make a promise that I cannot keep."

Deaton held my shaking shoulders, and I felt my knees buckle. I don't want to make a promise, a promise to that man in there that I would save his son and then fail him. That boy Stiles, John looked to his son as if that was his only world, and that it was fading.

It reminded me too much of my Dad, and I can't handle seeing that look on the sheriff towards Stiles. It was too heart breaking.

"It's okay Addie." Deaton assured "Take your time to think it through. I won't blame you if you decline."

My stomach turned at Deaton's last words. I can't just walk away to let Stiles suffer, especially if there was even the slightest possibility that I can save him. I can't walk away knowing that John and Stiles would be suffering while I try to live a normal life.

"Why-why can't you do what you did for me and save him?"

"Stiles is too far gone for me to reach him." Deaton shrugged. "I tried before I came and got you and Alec."

So now it has to be me. The fear of failure consumed my mind, and I didn't know what to do. I want to help, now more than ever, but I couldn't tell Deaton yes I would. If I go back to that horrid place, I couldn't live with myself if I failed Stiles' father and left Alec alone in the world. I looked to Deaton wide eyed, a single tear streamed down my cheek.

I don't know what to do.

**The song for this chapter was for Stiles and his Dad. When I introduce the characters, to Adriana, I want to make it as suspenseful for you as the reader as possible. I hope you are enjoying the set up for the story. More soon! PLEASE REVIEW! And if you're interested, check out my other story called Losing My Self!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you all so so much for following my story and giving it a chance. So Addie is now meeting the characters you all know and love, and I hope you like how they all meet. Let me know your other thoughts even if it has nothing to do with this story what so ever, if you want to rant about the finale that's fine too! Okay here is chapter 3!**

**Song: Say Something by A Great Big World**

**Chapter 3: A Broken Pack-What Does He Mean to You?**

_ They all sat in the waiting room, the time that has passed killing them on the inside. Every now and then, they would look to Lydia to see if she would scream, praying that it wouldn't come to that. The banshee tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, her head in her hands._

_ The true alpha sat next to her numbly, they all did. Scott didn't know if he can handle more death. Just a few hours ago, his first love died, and that was hard in itself. If his best friend died too…he didn't want to think about that._

_ The sheriff kept on pacing in the hall, knowing if he stopped moving, he would break down right then and there. He had to keep moving, he had to keep hope. Hope was all he had right now. The pack snapped their heads up when Melissa slowly approached the group. Lydia didn't scream, so he wasn't dead. That had to be good news right?_

_ "We stabilized him." Melissa sighed. "He is breathing fine."_

_ Something about the tone in her voice alerted the pack that it wasn't over yet. The look of pain on her face said that the situation was bad._

_ "However…Stiles he…he slipped into a coma."_

_ Everyone lowered their heads and the sheriff finally broke down, Melissa strode to him, comforting the broken father. No one said anything, pain was the only thing Scott could feel. Once again, there was a sense of loss within the pack._

..….Present…

I regained my composure and sat in a waiting area chair thinking over my options collecting myself. I know what the right thing to do is, but I can't bring myself to take the risk of leaving Alec alone. The thought of leaving my little brother alone in the world terrified me. But I saw Stiles in there, and he is suffering. And seeing Stiles' father suffering too, it made me think of my Dad when I was trapped in the bardow state, fearing for my life.

Except I was lucky I didn't slip into a coma. I have no idea what that boy has been through prior to this, but I trust Deaton when he says that I suffered enough. Oh god what do I do?

"Addie?"

I lifted my head from my hands, shocked at Alec who was right in front of me, making me jump in my chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head. "Where did Deaton go?"

"He's," I looked around and groaned realizing that he left. Where the hell did he go? "I-I think he went to the bathroom or something." There was a slight edge to my voice, but I didn't try and hide it. Thanks for leaving Deaton. It's not like I know my way around this town.

"Excuse me,"

I turned around to a soft voice behind me. The voice terrified me until I saw a nurse standing in front of me. She had curly black hair, and her makeup was done nice. She looked young, and very pretty. I gave her an apologetic smile and was about to leave when her next words stunned me.

"You came with Deaton?" She asked anxiously. I gave a slow nod, sensing something was up at the sound of urgency and hopefulness in her voice. She took a breath of relief and a sad smile formed on her lips.

"You're here for Stiles, aren't you?" She whispered. Now my eyes widened and I nodded, unsure of what she was thinking. Her arms dropped to her sides as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I stood there stunned, but hugged her back. She was truly devastated about Stiles condition. Is this Stiles' mother?

"Whatever you can do for him, please…please do so." She said, her eyes gleaming with hope, her eyes glossy threatening to create tears.

"I'll do what I can," I paused looking for a name tag, unable to find one.

"Melissa," The woman half smiled. "Melissa McCall." She gave a light squeeze on my shoulder, turning away to go speak to another doctor. Now I know what I have to do. I was going to find Deaton and tell him that I was going to help Stiles.

"What was that about?" Alec said loudly, interrupting my thoughts. My jaw dropped unable to form words. Alec glared confused, pouting at the unknown. I exhaled loudly, knowing this was going to be a long conversation back at the house.

"I promise I'll explain later." I vowed. "But for now, we got to find Deaton. He is our ride home you know." Alec sighed, growing frustrated. I smiled ruffling his hair playfully when Deaton approached the two of us.

"Deaton," I said softly.

"It's okay Addie," He said interrupting my words. "We can talk about that later, right now I have to take you guy's home so you can prepare for your first day of school tomorrow." I lost my train of thought, unable to process what the hell he just said.

"Really?" Alec cried overjoyed. I wanted to tell Deaton that I made my decision about helping Stiles, but the change in topic threw me off guard. I couldn't even form words, and my mouth hung open, and I blinked rapidly trying to regain my thoughts.

"That's right Alec." Deaton smiled making Alec's eyes beam. "You guys go back to school starting tomorrow. I made an appointment with the principals for both of your schools."

Alec jumped up and down for joy and I snapped out of my daze when I caught sight of John walking out of the room where Stiles was. Deaton caught my stare and turned to where I was looking. The woman was next to the sheriff, both of their faces looked distraught. I saw a single tear stream down John's cheek. Melissa softly closed the door behind him and gave John a sad pat on the shoulder. He shrugged, clenching his eyes shut, running an exhausted hand through his hair. Melissa stayed next to him, walking him silently down the hall away from where we were.

"Deaton." I whispered. His head turned back to me and I gave him a stern nod. "I'll do it."

Deaton was shocked at my change of heart, but then his expression changed into that of thankfulness. Even in his eyes, I knew he was relieved of my answer. Deaton moved forward, catching me by surprise when he pulled me into a hug. I hesitated at first, but then returned the gesture.

"Thank you Addie." He sighed. I held him tighter and whispered in his ear so Alec couldn't hear me.

"If anything goes wrong, you better take care of him." I said with a hint of pain in my throat. We pulled out of our embrace, Deaton looking firmly into my eyes, nodding in agreement. I looked down to Alec who looked as confused as ever. I gave a warm smile and knelt down

"Let's get ready Alec." I breathed. Starting tomorrow, our lives are going to completely change." I chuckled to myself on how true my words really were.

….

My alarm clock went off at 5am, and I woke up with a groan. I forced myself out of bed and pulled on the string and turned my lamp on. I sat up with a yawn, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I cringed at the thought of my first day of school. I haven't been to public school in a year, and I cringed at the fact of going back.

I crawled out of bed and fixed up to where it was nice and neat again. I went into Alec's room, gently rubbing his back and waking him up. He moaned at first, but then was up and at em, rushing around the room in excitement.

I went into the bathroom and curled my hair, thankful that it dried quickly overnight. I smiled noting how my hair actually resembled my mothers' curly hair, well except that hers was brown. I fixed my bangs and smiled in satisfaction at how cooperative my hair was being today. I walked out of the bathroom and laughed as Alec slid into the hallway, showing me his attire. A dark blue button up plaid shirt with brown plaid shorts. I laughed, turning my finger in a circular motion.

"That does not match." I giggled. Alec groaned in disappointment.

"But plaid with plaid works!" He whined. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to his room. Alec grumbled, stomping back to change again. I smiled as I walked into my room, locking the door. I pulled open my drawer to my dresser and slipped on some dark blue jeans. I pulled out a floral blouse in another drawer and threw it on. I walked over to the closet and slipped on brown boots. I stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at my choice in outfit. I smiled at the diamond necklace that hung perfectly around my neck. I sighed opening up the door again as Alec stomped out of his room, spreading his arms out wide with a frown. I laughed nodding in approval.

"The black shorts definitely look better." I said with a smile. Alec grumbled as he leaned down and tied his black converse.

"I thought the plaid was better."

I giggled as Alec and I raced down stairs. I threw some bread in the toaster and began to make scrambled eggs and bacon. Alec raced into the living room, running back in with our backpacks. Alec's a black Jan sport and mine an over the shoulder long brown bag. I slouched at the thought.

"Deaton?"

"Me actually." Alec boasted. "I picked them out." I was going to retort and say that it was actually Deaton that bought them, but stopped short.

"Thanks." I said turning back to the eggs. I kept turning them until Alec spoke up again.

"You don't have to hate him you know." Alec said casually sitting himself on the stool. I sighed as I went to the cabinets and pulled out some plates.

"I don't hate him." I breathed placing the food on both plates.

"But you don't like him either."

I huffed at Alec's words, placing his plate in front of him. Alec jumped off of the stool and grabbed two glass cups and a gallon of milk, pouring it in. I sat down on the stool opposite from where Alec was going to sit, lowering my head, and picking at my food.

"Face it Addie, you have trust issues." Alec said putting the milk back in the fridge, joining me at the counter. I scowled at Alec, brushing off his words.

"I do not Alec." I groaned, stabbing my eggs with the fork.

"I know you're scared. Scared of being left alone again." Alec said softly. I nearly choked on my food, slowly looking at Alec. His eyes were honest, and I couldn't help but melt to them. "It's okay, I was too at first." I leaned forward on the counter, pressing on.

"What makes you unafraid now?"

"I can just tell that Deaton cares." He shrugged, swallowing his eggs. "That's good enough for me. Give him a chance, life's easier when you don't have that wall of yours up."

I couldn't hide the small smile that formed on my lips as Alec hastily gulped down his drink. This boy reminded me so much of mom, his blunt remarks and all. He is too smart for his own good. His words echoed in my mind.

"Maybe your right." I whispered. "But I can't help it."

"I know." Alec smiled, putting his dishes in the sink. "Still, you should talk to Deaton."

I smiled as I finished up my breakfast, moving to the sink and washing the dishes. I dried off my hands to see Alec rushing to me with jackets in hand. I pulled on my brown jacket, leaving it unzipped watching Alec zip up his.

"What is with you and black?" I teased. Alec shrugged.

"Black is a cool color. It makes one seem mysterious." I chuckled as I leaned down, zipping up his jacket. I turned out the lights behind me after grabbing the keys to the front door. Locking it behind me, I threw my bag over my shoulder walking to the front, Deaton pulling up right on cue.

"Hi Deaton!" Alec cheered, climbing in the backseat. I took my spot in passenger, clicking on my seatbelt.

"Hi Alec, Addie." Deaton smiled. "So today, I am dropping you two off. But until you get your license Addie, you two will be walking to school."

"Cool with me." Alec sang as I nodded. My eyes flashed to the rearview mirror to see Alec, motioning for me to talk to Deaton. I inwardly groaned, but knew that Alec was right. I hesitated, turning to Deaton, fulfilling Alec's wishes.

"Deaton," I mumbled. He met my eyes and I sighed. "I'm sorry for being short with you. It isn't fair of me to treat you coldly." I said truthfully. I haven't really opened myself up to him, or let Deaton help me. I've kept myself guarded from other people except for Alec when my parents died, and that often makes me seem cold. But if I'm going to make a life that is better for Alec, the least I can do is try for his sake.

"You don't have to apologize." Deaton said honestly. "You're a teenager, you have a right to feel the way you feel and keep yourself guarded. I don't blame you for doing so either." I marveled at the truth in his words, there was no sense of lying in his voice, and I relaxed at his sincerity.

"It'll take time I'm sure for you to get used to this, but I'm here for you every step of the way." I smiled, looking back in the rearview mirror to Alec who was nodding smugly in approval. I rolled my eyes playfully, soon cringing when we got to the front of the school. Deaton opened up the middle compartment and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule." Deaton smiled, handing it to me. This time I groaned loudly, causing Deaton to chuckle. "You'll be fine. The principle will be meeting you out front to walk you in. You should be good from there."

I sighed looking as students walked on campus, engulfed into their own situations and friendships. Oh god, it's the middle of November, how am I supposed to fit in? I forced myself to open the door and I stepped out of the car, practically shaking. I haven't associated with other people my age in a long time. How am I supposed to survive high school?

"I'll pick you up after school." Deaton hollered from inside the car. I turned back to him and nodded unsure. "Good luck."

"Bye Addie!" Alec screamed as Deaton drove away. I turned on my heel and sat down on one of the benches that was outside the school. I twittled my fingers nervously, refusing to look up at anyone. I pulled my jacket closer to my body, suddenly panicked at the thought of being the new girl in school. I heard footsteps to my right and I looked up to see a man in a suit walking towards me. He was kind of bulky, and he had blonde hair and glasses.

"Are you Adriana?" He asked with a warm smile. I shrugged, suddenly becoming bashful.

"That's me." I forced out. The principal smiled and ushered me inside. I followed him, my stomach turning with each step.

"So Deaton explained your delicate situation, and I assure you, you will fit right in." I just nodded at his words, unable to form sentences. We quickly made it inside and I cringed as he reached for the handle opening the door. My face turned crimson red at the sight of everyone looking up from their desks, eyeing me.

"Everyone this is a new student, Adriana Sky." The principal announced. I lowered my head, feeling their eyes burn on my skull. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." And with that, the teacher turned and I just stood there frozen like an idiot. I forced a weak smile as the teacher approached me.

"Welcome Miss Sky." The teacher smiled. She had soft red hair, and I relaxed as she scanned across the room for an empty seat.

"Why don't you take a seat here?" She said ushering me to the side of the room. I sat in my seat, looking away from eyes that were still watching me. I could hear whispers already erupt in the room. Oh god, so it begins. I noticed, no one was sitting next to me, and I cringed at how isolated I felt. I pulled out a binder, and scanned my schedule. Chemistry first.

In the background, I heard the door creak open and the clacking of heels echoed in the room. The class silenced a little, but I ignored them going over my schedule.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped my head up, looking to my left. My jaw dropped, startled by the girl who stood in front of me breathing heavily. At first glance, she seemed angry, but by the look in her green eyes, there was a notion of hurt as well.

"I-I guess I'm your new lab partner." I choked out, sinking in my seat. The girl sat numbly in the chair next to me slowly, pursing her lips, avoiding my stare. She clutched the textbooks to her chest closing her eyes as her body stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry it's just," She whispered, not meeting my eyes still. "That's _his_ seat."

My jaw dropped in realization. Oh god, please don't tell me I'm sitting in Stiles' seat. How does this girl know Stiles? Does she even know Stiles or am I just over thinking everything? I peaked over at her, noting how pretty she was. She had long hair, it was red, but not exactly red. I swallowed trying to break the tension, so I stammered out the next words.

"I'm Adriana." I whispered cautiously. The girl shrugged, not replying to me. I sank back in my chair, defeated. I offended her, but I didn't know what I did wrong. I opened my notebook and numbly began to take notes off of the teachers lecture. Towards the last fifteen minutes of class, I stopped taking notes, realizing the teacher was going over elements, something I read over in my free time a couple months ago.

I peaked over at the red head who was doodling in her notebook. I wasn't looking at what she was writing, but my eyes caught sight of the name: Stiles. I remembered that I needed to go over with Deaton bout Stiles, so I pulled out my phone and sent Deaton a text under the table. After I sent the message, I peaked up at the girl next to me. Her head shot a look at me and turned away quickly.

"How do you know him?" I looked back at the girl confused. She furrowed her brows at me, almost glaring. "You just texted someone _Need to talk to you about Stiles."_ She scowled in a whisper. Oh shit she does know him.

Her glare strengthened while I stumbled over words. The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bags, practically sprinting out the door. I heard the heels behind me and flinched when I felt her arm spin me, facing her.

"I'll ask again sweetheart. "She said sternly. She wasn't angry, but more on the defensive mode. Still, I was intimidated by her and I choked out words.

"I'm sorry, I offended you-"

"You haven't offended me yet." She snapped quickly in a whisper. "Now tell me why you moved to Beacon Hills and what it has to do with Stiles." I can't tell her the truth that I walk in the dream world. What if I say something and she spills my secret, thus letting her know about the supernatural world, a world that I don't even know fully about. I rapidly shook my head.

"You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you." I stammered out. I expected the girl to get angry, but surprisingly, she chuckled throwing me off completely.

"You have no idea." She mused, her smile disappeared into an expression of desperation. She had that look that she instantly trusted me, but I wasn't too sure. "Just tell me what you're doing here."

"I-I can't just tell you!" I said bewildered. "I don't even know you!"

"Well then Adriana." The girl sighed. "My name is Lydia Martin, and you are going to tell me everything you know about Stiles' situation."

** I honestly loved writing Lydia's entrance. More characters to come and chapters as well. I hope you guys are enjoying this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you all for following my story! I'm really glad you all like it! So just to warn you, you won't find me updating that much during the weekdays, so look between Thursdays and Sundays for me to update I would love to her your opinions, either positive or negative, about this story, I love criticism: it helps me be a better writer, trust me I never take things harshly. Okay well enough of that! Here is chapter four!**

**Song: Human by Christina Perri**

**Chapter 4: A broken Pack: What Does He Mean to You? Pt. 2**

_ "What's happening!" Maria cried out to her daughter who was shaking unconsciously on the table. Collin moved to her side, ushering her to be calm, even though his eyes were wide with fear. Collins old friend Deaton was performing an old ritual known by the first emissary's that have ever lived. Deaton kept chanting words that Collin didn't understand, but he trusted Deaton to save his daughter from going back to the world that Deaton called bardow._

_His Addie was not one to be scared, so he took immediate action when she ran to him crying about her nightmares when he noticed the bruises appear on her body. He wanted to protect her, and was terrified when he and Maria figured out that the cause was supernatural. Collin vowed that he would stay away from anything that was inhuman after all the trouble Deaton and Collin got themselves into. But what choice did he have if this were the only way to save his daughter, his first born child?_

_Deaton kept chanting and Maria's grip on Collins forearm tightening, her fingernails digging into his skin. Then it happened. It felt like a lightning bolt of energy that impacted everyone in the room. Adriana's body surged forward, her body gasping for air. The adults froze as Adriana slouched on the table, shaking a little bit. Deaton placed firm hands on her shoulders and her eyes locked with his._

"_They're gone now Addie." He promised her. "They are gone."_

_Adriana closed her eyes and began to catch her breath. Collin and Maria ran to their daughter's side. Maria's hand grasped Adrian's, squeezing tightly letting Adriana know she was there. Collin sighed in relief and looked to his old friend hopeful._

"_It's done then?" Collin pleaded to Deaton. "It's over?"_

_Deaton sighed deeply, catching his own breath. "It's over. Addie will no longer be able to go into the bardow state." Collins eyes closed finally as he placed his hands on his daughter who was succumbing to her sleep. Before she fell out of consciousness, she heard this last exchange between the two men._

"_So she will never go back?"_

"_I can promise you, Addie will never go back."_

…Present…..

"I…I" The bell rang, and I met Lydia's eyes that were waiting impatiently to explain myself. How do I start? Where do I start? Do I even begin? You and I are strangers but I'm here to save Stiles who is also a stranger to me but I'm going to go into a world called bardow to save him because of a debt that I owe to Deaton who is my long lost god father, let's go grab some pizza! Cause that all makes sense!

Does Lydia know about Stiles? Of course she does, why else would she be asking me? But what if she doesn't know about the supernatural part? For all I know, she could just know that Stiles is in a coma. What if I tell her about me and then accidentally exploit her to the supernatural world? A world that I barely know anything about!

"Still waiting Adriana." Lydia said, her eyes brows raised. I stumbled over words before I forced out the words.

"I-It's a lot to explain." I stammered out. Lydia sighed, collecting herself.

"Then meet me at the coaches office during, lunch. Explain to me everything then." The bell rang on cue, and I lowered my head walking quickly to my next class. I didn't dare look back, for I had a feeling she was still watching me. At least I have three more classes before I can come up with an excuse to tell her. But I had a strong feeling that she was too smart for that.

I walked into my next class late, and I blushed as everyone stared at me, more whispers filling up the room. Second period was history, third was algebra, and then fourth was physical education. Unfortunately, I came ill prepared for P.E, so I was stuck next to the teacher the entire time. I wished for the class to take forever, but I cringed when she made everyone stop playing basketball and head to the locker room…which is reluctantly right by the coach's office. Which coach was it? What sport was the coach in charge of? Are we supposed to be there?

Since I didn't have to change, I walked outside and waited for the bell to ring. I closed my eyes waiting for the piercing sound to go off when the familiar grip wrapped around my shoulder. I said nothing as she forced me into the office, closing the door quietly behind us. Her hair whipped around as my fingernails dug into my palms. Lydia crossed her arms and taped her foot. I stammered a little before speaking.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth." Lydia said shortly. "And trust me, I'll know if you're lying." I pursed my lips and shook my head not knowing where to start. My voice cracked as I spoke slowly.

"I…my god father came and found my brother and I. He came to take us in because of my parents…they…they passed away." I was shocked when Lydia's face softened, and I can tell she started to feel bad for me.

"I'm sorry." She said, and I let out a soft smile, hearing the sincerity in her tone.

"It's okay," I said relaxing a little bit. "They died about a year ago. And I refused to move in with my god father, so my little brother and I were on our own until recently."

"And your god father is?"

"Hs name is Allen." I sighed. "But most people I guess call him Deaton. You might know him, he's the town veterinarian." Lydia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little bit. Oh god what did I say? Does she think I'm lying? Her expression changed, but what threw me off was that she wasn't angry, she was more so curious. She leaned close to me and I gritted my teeth in response.

"What are you?"

I had to fight not to show her any reaction at all. Did she mean those words? Or does she really know about what's really going on here. Still, I acted confused just to be sure.

"What are you talking about-"

"It makes sense," Lydia breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. I followed her as she crossed past me, her back now to me. I couldn't stop my heart rate from accelerating as her words began to come out like rapid fire. "Deaton left to go get help, being overly secretive about it too. I was wondering what sort of emissary business he was off to." So she does know. Lydia turned on her heels, partially glaring, but now even more curious.

"So what are you?"

"I'm human." I said quickly. I bit my lip as Lydia was about to interject. "But…" Lydia paused waiting patiently for me to speak. Oh god. Well it's now or never. Lydia seems to know about the supernatural, I mean she said Deaton was an emissary and no one knows what the hell an emissary is if I said the word out loud. Besides, I had an overpowering sensation to trust her.

"…I'm human…but I used to…or am able to…walk through the world of bardow."

I watched cautiously as Lydia's eyes began to water up. I held my breath inwardly scolding myself, realizing that I offended her again in some way.

"Between life and death." She barely whispered. I couldn't hold back my gasp as I slowly walked towards her.

"You've been there before?" I asked slowly. Lydia nodded her head, not meeting my gaze.

"Not too long ago…with Stiles and…what did you mean by used to?"

"My parents went to Deaton to save me from that world." I breathed remembering. "He did a ritual to help me. Deaton's going to open the door again so I can go and save Stiles."

"But why can't he just do that for Stiles?" Lydia asked with a hint of anger in her voice. I put my hands up in defense.

"Stiles is in a coma." I said aloud. "My fall into bardow wasn't that severe. I was able to wake up." Lydia pursed her lips and shook her head quickly. I waited for her to say something, unsure of what she would think now. After about a good five minutes, I striked up conversation.

"Can-can you walk through that world too?" Lydia let out a soft chuckle.

"No," she mused. "But I am pretty close to it." I tilted my head in confusion, not knowing what she meant. Lydia smiled lightly as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I can sense when death has come. I foresee it." There was a sad pang to her smile that I couldn't quite grasp, but didn't press on.

"Foresee death?"

"Yes, "Lydia sighed heavily. "I'm a banshee." I scrunched my face in confusion just a little. A banshee? I wanted to call her ridiculous, but I knew she wasn't lying. I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to process her words. Banshees are real?

"You're a banshee," I whispered making Lydia nod. "But banshees are said to be ugly creatures. And you're…not." This brought a smile to Lydia's face, and I was fully relaxed.

"Thanks." Lydia smiled. The bell rang startling both Lydia and I. I grabbed my bag hoisting it over my shoulder as Lydia knelt down and grabbed her books. I noticed that she had an archaic Latin book, surprised that she is reading a hard language.

"You will save him right?" Lydia asked. I turned to her, my stomach turning at the pained look in her eyes. It hit me so hard, that I couldn't even speak. All I could do was nod slowly. Lydia gave a sad smile and I actually took a moment to examine her. She was short, but her heels took care of that. Her long red hair was loosely curled and she wore a black dress with a black flower in her hair. She really was pretty.

I gave one last smile before turning on my heel to go to class. I was caught off guard when once again, I felt her hand grip my shoulders, spinning my body around. Her arm locked in mine as she guided me down the halls. I looked down the halls to see other students leaving too. Don't we have more hours of school left?

"All juniors are excused for the rest of school today." Lydia informed me. I scanned the parking lot as we pushed the doors open. Why were all of them leaving?

"Am I missing something?" I asked. Lydia gave a sad smile, her voice shaky as she spoke.

"It's um…there's a funeral that everyone is going to."

Lydia didn't say anything else. She just lowered her head and my heart ached as tears began to form in her eyes. Mine widened with sympathy as she went to walk past me. I reached out and softly gripped her arm to gain her attention. She looked at me, braving a strong face, something I know to well how to do.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out, earning a sad nod from Lydia. "And I'm also sorry about class today. For sitting in Stiles seat." Lydia lowered her head again, shaking in quickly. "Not Stiles' seat." She choked out. I hit a nerve, and I scolded myself inwardly for doing so.

"Aiden's."

Lydia marched away and I grimaced as one tear streamed down her cheek. I cursed to myself under my breath, pissed off that I just made Lydia upset. The poor girl is devastated and I just basically ripped her heart out. Now I really have to save Stiles.

If what she said is true, about being a banshee, then she would be able to feel when his death his coming. And by the way she is acting now, she will be utterly broken if she has to feel when another friend of hers dies. I can't let her go through that again, it's obvious she has gone through enough. I have yet to find out just how she is connected to Stiles, but I know her bond with him must be strong. And I won't let Lydia down again.

I pulled out my phone, realizing that I had three hours before Deaton would be back to pick me up. I took off to find a taxi and headed to the hospital, determined now more than ever to save Stiles.

…

After five minutes of waiting, then about a fifteen minute drive, I marched through the halls, remembering the way to Stiles room. I needed to see him again, get a better feel for what the hell I am getting myself into. What exactly that is, I have no clue. But this situation is much bigger than me and already, many people are depending on me to bring Stiles back successfully.

Deaton, Lydia, the nurse Melissa, Stiles' dad John, they all need me to save him so they can reunite. For Alec, so I can come back to him safe and not leave him alone in this world.

The elevator doors opened as I walked through halls, avoiding everybody's eyes. I turned the corner to see that Sties' room door was cracked open. At the entrance, I peaked in slowly, checking if anyone was in there. I relaxed when I saw no one was inside except for Stiles. I double checked behind me before entering the room quietly.

The air felt thick as I approached his bed. His chest rose and fell in rhythm to the beeps of the monitor. His face looked relaxed, but I cringed at the sight of his eyes scrunching tightly for a millisecond. I know exactly what he is going through. Never-ending world full of pain and fear. I noted the bruise that was on his cheek that wasn't there the last time I saw him. My jaw tightened when I saw his hands gripped the sheets every now and then as well. Trapped in bardow, unable to get out…I will save you Stiles. A complete stranger to me, but your meaning to all of the people that I met so far is overpowering. I'll bring you back to them, I promise.

"You're back."

I whipped my head around, slightly yelping in response. My hand gripped my chest when the nurse gave a reassuring smile, Melissa.

"Adriana, right?" I nodded in response, still catching my breath. Melissa gave weak smile before checking his vitals. I stepped back to let Melissa do her job, careful not to intrude. Or am I already intruding?

"What brings you back?"

"Just…getting reassurance. A sort of push to motivate me." I said cautiously. Melissa looked up from your clipboard before stepping towards me with a smile.

"Thank you." She breathed, my mouth hung open confused.

"For what? I haven't done anything yet."

"You are doing something that means so much to us. Something for complete strangers." Melissa chuckled. Her smile softened as she looked back to Stiles, taking a deep sigh. "It means a lot."

"No problem." I smiled. Melissa gave a nod before approaching Stiles one last time, running a gentle hand from his left cheek, through his hair. I exhaled softly at the scene, feeling completely sorry for their situation. Melissa coughed to compose herself, making her way back out the door. "Take as long as you need to…prepare."

So Melissa knows too?

Melissa turned on her heel and walked out of the room, clipboard in hand. The way she said prepare, she must know too about the supernatural. But how? Is she something too? Did Deaton tell her? If so how? Does Lydia know Melissa? Did Deaton tell Lydia? The whole thing is just too confusing. I walked back towards Stiles, getting more and more motivated to do what I had to. Which was what exactly? I go back to the bardow world then what? I'm not necessarily getting step by step instructions.

"What are you doing here?"

I whipped my head around at the enraged voice. My palms clenched into shaky fists, and I stood frozen as the girl stomped towards me.

"I sked you a question." She growled. Like literally growled. There was a rumble in her voice that was so subtle, yet it was terrifying.

"I-I was just seeing Stiles-"

"Who are you?"

"That depends, who might you be?" I stammered out, not wanting to piss the girl off. She was bout my height and she had light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She had on a rustic jean jacket with a green tank top underneath with black pants and brown boots. Her glare sent chills down my spine, and I am pretty sure she could kill me with just her glare.

"My name is Malia." She snapped. "Now answer the question."

"Deaton sent for me." I said quickly. "I'm here to save Stiles." Malia grimaced, as if she looked offended. I held my breath as she scanned me up and down.

"You? Save him?" She spat. "What the hell do you think you're going to do?" Does she not know what is going on? She doesn't seem like she knows who Deaton is. If she did, she would have known that he left town. I mean, John, Melissa, and Lydia knew. Why didn't she?

Suddenly, a large gasp was heard in the room and both Malia and I snapped our head towards the bed where Stiles was thrashing his body, panting in fear. His eyes were still clenched tight, and I could practically see the seams of the sheets tearing underneath Stiles' hands. I surged forward as did Malia, she cupped his face as I just reached for his hand. Melissa ran in out of nowhere and began adjusting the machine, doing something that I couldn't tell what it was.

Out of nowhere, I got this overwhelming feeling of fear in my mind, and I heard a scream echo in my mind. It sounded like a boy screaming…a teenage boy. I had a hunch it was Stiles. Why he was screaming I don't know. I the bardow world, I could never predict what would happen. Stiles' grip on my hand increased, so I clenched my eyes shut and called for Stiles. I didn't know what good it would do, I just followed my instinct.

"Stiles," I whispered. "Fight it. Don't let it hurt you anymore. Fight it."

Almost instantly, Stiles panic decreased. Eyes still shut, his body relaxed in the pillow, I exhaled loudly hearing the sound of the heart monitor go back to a normal pace. My eyes fluttered open and my eyes widened to see both Melissa and Malia just staring at me in shock.

"What did you do?" Melissa breathed bewildered. I shook my head unable to grasp what just happened myself.

"Never done that before." I stuttered. Melissa sighed, checking Stiles again, making sure he was okay. My cheeks burned when I locked eyes with Malia, I quickly retrieved my hand from Stiles, shivering as the sensation of fear disappeared as soon as I let go of Stiles. "That was powerful." I gasped aloud.

"I guess that makes sense." Melissa breathed. "That nogitsune was powerful too. It did this to Stiles maybe that could explain…whatever the hell it was that you just did."

"Maybe." I gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Malia gasped, eyeing me suspiciously. I was about to respond when surprisingly Melissa spoke first.

"I need to ask you both to leave now." Melissa said ushering us away. "Doctors will be in here any minute wondering what the hell just happened." As soon as we were outside the door, doctors brushed past my shoulders entering Stiles' room. I stumbled at bit, then recovered quickly to leave the hospital.

"Wait!" I heard Malia cry out behind me, grabbing my hand. I spun around, startled when she put a hand out in response. "What you did back there, you helped him."

"I told you that's what I came here to do." I said through gritted teeth. I was getting annoyed with Malia, pulling my hand from her grasp quickly. Malia put her hands up in defense, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry it's just…trust issues."

"Yeah well who doesn't?" I retorted. I paused when the realization hit me. I lowered my head cringing. "Don't tell me," I said hating myself. "You're his girlfriend?"

"No!" Malia said too quickly, stumbling over her words. "Well I mean…we…had a moment together and..." She sighed collecting herself. "We were locked up at the Eichen House Asylum together for a short while."

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping and my eyes almost budging out of my sockets. There was something uneasy about her that I couldn't shake off. An asylum. Before all this mess, Stiles was in an asylum? I couldn't wrap my head around that at all.

"How romantic." I replied sarcastically. Malia shook her head again, groaning in response.

"It's a long story-"

"Great, like everything else I've heard today-"

"Please!" Malia then begged. "Whatever you can do for him, please do it. Please just bring him back."

I don't particularly like Malia, she seems too suspicious for me. But nevertheless, she wanted Stiles back just like everyone else I met so far. So he's not her boyfriend, but she said they had a moment before. But I would have thought Lydia would be, the way she kept prying me earlier about what I knew about Stiles, getting defensive about it. It's all a lot to piece together. Hopefully when I bring Stiles back, he can work this out himself.

"Okay." I sighed causing Malia to smile wide. She was going to speak when her phone went off. She hastily pulled out her phone, smile disappearing.

"What is it?" I asked, too curious to contain myself. Malia sighed, her face growing sullen.

"It's my teacher," she breathed. "He's at the funeral. I'm going to go and be emotional support for him."

Lydia mentioned the funeral earlier, she was devastated about it. It must be for the guy she mentioned earlier. And since when do teachers text their students? Malia exhaled loudly, putting her cell phone back in her purse.

"Are you going to go?" Malia asked me questionably. I shook my head slightly.

"I didn't even know the person."

"That's okay." Malia said. "I didn't know either. But I am emotional support." Malia seemed content in her words, and judging by the tone in her voice, what she was saying was true. She didn't know Aiden, but she's going there to support her…teacher? I shook off the thought and nodded slowly.

"I'll go." I said causing Malia to smile. I followed her out of the hospital, texting Deaton where I was going on my way out. I can go see Lydia and be her moral support…maybe…if she wants me to be.

"How did your teacher know Aiden?" I asked outside the hospital. Malia paused in her tracks before turning to me slowly. I tilted my head in confusion as Malia's face filled with sadness.

"Not Aiden's." She breathed. "His funeral is next week. We heading to the one everyone knows about." Malia sighed and I grew even more confused. Two people died? Whose funeral are we going to if it wasn't Aiden's. Malia's eyes filled with sorrow, not personal sorrow, but sadness none of the less.

"Allison's."

**Please please please let me know what you think! Review you guys, let me know what ships ya'll are rooting for. I won't tell you what my ending vision as far as ship wise goes, but your inputs will help shape the way of getting there. Have a great night and I just might see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

** OMG, thank you all so much for following my story. Please please please please please review! That is the best form of motivation for me to update sooner! Okay here is chapter 5! Addie gets to meet someone you all may know and love ;)**

**Song: Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star**

**Chapter 5: Pulling Heart Strings-Why Don't You Trust Me?**

_ Scott walked into the hospital, clenched fists. His eyes were watery, but he wouldn't let them fall, not when the rest of his pack was looking to him to be strong for the rest of them. Scott waited numbly for the Sheriff to come out of the room, giving him the signal that it was his turn to enter. The door swung open and the sheriff stomped out, head in his hands, balling as Melissa moved to comfort him. Scott tuned out his piercing cries in the air, his loud pleas begging his deceased wife not to take Stiles too._

_ The rest of his pack lowered their heads, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as Scott slowly went in the room. What hit him first was the feeling of death. He knew Lydia could feel it, yet she wasn't screaming. Scott tried convincing himself that was a good thing, that because she wasn't screaming, that meant his best friend wasn't dead. Yet he can still smell it, and it made his stomach turn. He wasn't dead, yet somehow, Scott felt like this was much worse._

_ "Not yet." Scott kept muttering to himself. "Don't you cry Scott. Stiles wouldn't want to see you cry." Yet his eyes wouldn't stop and the true alpha tried to hold back a sniffle. He inched closer, gasping at the sight of his best friend, pursing his lips at the sight of him appearing to be sleeping soundly. But he knew better. Stiles was suffering, he can practically feel his friends' pain. Scott sat down in the empty chair next to the bed. He sucked in a shaky breath before reaching for the hand that was previously placed across Stiles' chest. _

_ Scott took away some of the pain that he knew Stiles was feeling, growing helpless at the fact that it was all he can do for his unconscious best friend. Stiles subconsciously rolled his head to the side, almost as if searching for Scott. Scott choked out a whimper before he lowered his head, clenching Stiles' hand desperately pleading for his friend to wake up. No, his brother._

_ Scott's wails echoed throughout the halls, and the rest of the pack began to cry as well. Scott leaned forward, clutching Stiles' chest, resting his head on his shoulder. The tears stained Stiles' hospital gown and Scott began to cry, his voice barely audible through his sobs._

_ "Please come back to me Stiles." Scott croaked. "Don't you leave me too. Come back to me."_

_ Derek lowered his head sympathetically as Isaac gripped his hair tightly, his body hunched over, shaking violently. Lydia leaned onto Ethan who sat numbly, holding her, a single tear streamed down his cheek. The sheriff continued to sob as Melissa continued to stroke his back. All of the werewolves heard Scott's pleas, breaking all of their hearts. Scott clung onto his brother, praying to see Stiles' golden brown eyes, his goofy grin, his sarcastic wit…he needed Stiles._

_ The true alpha continued to sob as the doctors forced Melissa to pry Scott off of Stiles' unconscious body so that the "patient may rest." Scott kicked and screamed, hating himself for leaving Stiles' side. In the hallway, exhausted from struggling, he collapsed in his mothers' arms, crying over his best friend._

_ The pack couldn't handle another loss, the pain was too much to bear. They prayed for a way, any way at all, and a miracle perhaps to bring Stiles back._

PRESENT

I walked a few paces behind Malia, almost eight blocks before we got to Beacon Hills Cemetery. I gasped at the sight of all of the news reporter vans that were parked on the outer gates of the cemetery, wincing at the bright flashes they released. I stayed close to Malia as we walked past them and I cringed realizing I was the only one not wearing black. Thankfully, Malia stuck towards the back of the crowd to which I followed. I scanned the area, surprised at how many people showed up. I noticed a bunch of teachers that were together and a great number of students scattered throughout the grass. Some just had their heads lowered, some had teary eyes, and some were flat out balling.

I looked back to where Malia stood and walked past numerous people to the large tree that she stood underneath. I made it to her side and watched the others as she did. My heart filled with sympathy when I caught sight of Lydia, who sat towards the front of the crowd. There were only a few rows of chairs, everyone else had to stand. Lydia began to cry harder as an older gentlemen held her, rubbing her back in small circles.

I looked to Malia who seemed to be searching for someone. Oh that's right, she mentioned her teacher. I looked back towards the scene and caught a glimpse of the tomb stone, shivering sadly at what was printed.

Rest in Peace

Allison Argent

1997-2014

A Loving Daughter

A True Friend

Kneeling next to the tombstone suddenly was the man who was just consoling Lydia. In his black suit, he had light brown hair and light green eyes. He seemed fit, like he worked out a lot, and the wrinkles on his face were from pain and grief, not age. He ran a tired hand threw his hair and my breath hitched at just how distraught he was.

"I don't see him." I heard Malia murmur. I looked to her realizing that she was still looking for her teacher. I took a quick breath before starting conversation.

"W-what does he teach?" Malia turned to me confused, so I pressed on. "Y-your teacher? What subject does he teach?" Malia let out a soft laugh, taking a few moments to collect herself. My face reddened in embarrassment, not knowing why she was laughing at my choice of words.

"He's not a teacher you will find at Beacon Hills High School." Malia smirked. "He's...well…think of him as a…private tutor. He specializes on a…specific trait." Judging by the tone of her voice, I doubted Malia will press any further. To figure it out, I tried a different tactic.

"How did you two meet then?" I pressed. Malia's head lowered no doubt replaying the memory in her head. She hesitated before continuing, as if debating what to say.

"Stiles actually introduced us." She mused. "Well actually, mentioned him. After I got out of the asylum, I found him." I tilted my head to the side, realizing that Malia doesn't trust me. If she did, she would have at least given the name of her "teacher."

"I take it you don't like me." I proclaimed head lowered. Malia chuckled to herself before responding.

"I definitely like you, but I wouldn't get too cocky about it. There is a lot I don't know about you."

"I already told you why I came here." I snapped. Malia leaned forward and spoke in a whisper.

"Not in full detail. I don't even know why you were in the room with-"

"Malia."

I snapped my head towards the direction of a husky sounding voice. It came from a teenager about 17 like me. He had light green eyes and soft curly dirty brown hair. He was tall and lean and he confidently strode towards us, well more towards Malia.

"What are you doing here? You barely knew her." The boy said lowly. Malia shifted, lifting her head up high.

"I'm emotional support." Malia spat. "Where is he?"

"He left not too long ago." The boy said lowering his head in sadness.

"Where did he go?"

"He needs some alone time. Leave the alpha be."

Alpha? What the hell is an alpha? I know I haven't hung around teenagers my age before but what the hell kind of slang is this? I know some people like to say yolo a lot, whatever that means but this is ridiculous. The boys' eyes shifted to me, eyeing me curiously, scanning me up and down. I held my breath, stiffening my body to which he smirked.

"Don't be so nervous." He mused. "People might think of you suspiciously. What's your name?" I stumbled over my words, thrown off guard by his tone of voice. His facial expression showed playful, almost taunting, but his tone of voice was stern and serious, almost as if he was a detective digging for information. I hesitated before speaking.

"Adriana." I said slowly. The boy lifted his head, taking in my presence once again before scoffing.

"Adriana," he repeated before continuing. "Well, my name is Isaac." I nodded in response until he stepped towards me, tilting his head, lost in thought.

"You're the new girl people talked about at school." Isaac pondered, I nodded in confirmation. His smirked disappeared as he eyed me curiously. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I brought her with me." Malia interrupted. Isaac turned to Malia, her arms crossed, testing Isaac no doubly. Isaac scowled before speaking to Malian in a threatening tone.

"I didn't know you knew how to make friends easily outside of your cave." Isaac spat. Malia scowled before countering back.

"Same to you. How's that freezer of yours?"

I become overwhelmingly confused as to what they were talking about. It had to be something persona, but I couldn't understand. All of these people know each other, and it's obvious that there is heavy tension. At Malia's last comment, Isaac gritted his teeth at first before replying.

"Pretty good actually," He spat. "But the freezer doesn't suit you well. Need a coat?" Malia's face glowered and her eyes shone with pure anger. Malia clenched her fist before moving forward. I acted quickly, grabbing Malia's hand forcing her backwards much to Isaacs's entertainment.

"Not here." I spat at Malia. "Whatever you have against Isaac, can you at least be respectful enough to wait until the end of the funeral?"

"Respect?" Isaac growled, is voice low in a whisper. I turned towards him, eyes wide as he sauntered towards me. "You want to talk about respect? You don't even know Allison and you have the guts to show up here?" 

"I invited her." Malia spat, moving next to me. "She was being nice."

"Yeah well, it's no excuse-"

"I'm sorry." I said interrupting their argument. Isaac turned to me half in shock, knowing I spoke truthfully. I sympathized with him and pressed on. "You were close with her? With Allison?" I guessed. Isaac nodded painfully. I recognized his signs of grief as soon as he began to argue with Malia. Isaac relaxed as he lowered his head.

I looked towards the grave and saw Lydia dropping to her knees, crying by the six foot deep hole. I pursed my lips realizing that somehow, all of these guys knew each other. Lydia knows Stiles, and she knew Allison. I wonder if Isaac knows Stiles.

"Do you know Stiles too?"

Isaac lifted his head slowly towards me, pure anger apparent on his face. I held my breath, realizing I pulled on a sensitive string. My curious mention of Stiles put both Isaac and Malia on alert.

"How do _you _know Stiles?" Isaac questioned moving towards me. I clenched my hands tightly into fists out of fear. Somehow, Isaac heard this and looked down to my hands, knowing how nervous I was getting. He inched towards me but this time, Malia didn't intervene. "I'll ask again. How do you know Stiles?"

"Come to think of it," Malia thought quickly, siding with Isaac. "You never told me what you were doing at the hospital…in Stiles' room…alone." Now I started to step backwards, too stunned to come up with a reasonable explanation. I can't tell them what I can do, too many people know. Can't I just tell them I'm going to save Stiles and they could trust my word?

"Isn't that suspicious?" Isaac mused moving even closer. I expected him to ask me what I was doing there or why I came to Beacon Hills. I cringed as Isaac took in a gulp of air before glaring at me.

"What the hell are you?"

Panic became evident in all my features. There is more to the story than I know. How come all of these people that I meet have some sort of knowledge for the supernatural world? Or is this all a trick? I can't be too sure, all I know that there is something else about all of these people that links them together. What exactly happened to Stiles before Deaton asked me to come back to Beacon Hills? It definitely isn't human, and what ever happened seemed apparently too complicated for Deaton to tell me. I have to find out myself. For now, I had to get away from Isaac and Malia-they literally looked like they were going to kill me.

"Your heart is beating fast." Isaac noted. How in the hell does he know that? "What are you hiding Adriana."

"Thank you all for coming." A microphone voice echoed through the speakers, catching everyone's attention. I quickly looked to the man who stood at the podium, realizing that it was the man who was with Lydia earlier. "I appreciate your condolences for…for my daughter." My heart melted at his words, and I realized that Isaac and Malia did too.

"Chris." Isaac whimpered, his voice barely carrying through the wind. I snapped out of my thoughts and took this opportunity to slowly back away from the two, careful not to alert them that I have gone missing. I was about twenty feet away, more into the forest that was on the edge of the cemetery before I turned around and broke into a sprint. I peaked behind me just in time to see that Isaac and Malia noticed my disappearance and began to chase after me.

I faced forward, forcing my legs to go faster, knowing that if they caught up with I, Stiles and I were as good as dead.

**More to come I promise! But you guys have to REVIEW! See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Alrighty guys, I hope your days are going great! I am looking forward to your reactions and thank you all for your reviews! They really do help me! Okay here is chapter six!**

**Song: Riot by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 6: Tensions on the Rise-Do You Know What I Am?**

_ "Scott mentioned something about Deaton leaving for a few days." Ethan told Lydia at her locker. The redheaded banshee was numbly putting her things in her locker, getting ready to drive home and let her sorrows overtake her. Ethan felt obligated to stay with her and comfort her, knowing that was what Aiden would have appreciated, and plus he felt bad for her-knowing so many people in her life are now gone. He wouldn't dwell on his own sorry, that would be too much to bare, so he focused on Lydia, refusing to address his own pain. _

_ "Why is he leaving?" Lydia wondered aloud. Ethan shrugged. _

_ "I'm assuming to get help. But Scott wouldn't say much." Lydia sighed as she thought of Scott, knowing he too was having a difficult time coping as well. She looked to her right to see the true alpha bolt out of class to his motorcycle. Both she and Ethan grimaced knowing he was going right back to the hospital._

_ "Wasn't he just there this morning?" Ethan whispered. Lydia nodded in remembrance of last night, shivering at the memory of Scott's wails._

_ "No one can make him not go." Lydia stated closing her metal locker. "Stiles is his best friend, he wouldn't leave him."_

_ "Excuse me?" A strong voice said. Lydia and Ethan turned to the new girl, an evident look of shock on their features. "You mentioned Stiles? And Scott?" _

_ "New girl." Lydia nodded slowly. Realization struck Lydia, causing her to gasp while Ethan remained confused. "Malia." The werecoyote nodded before bringing her voice to a whisper._

_ "Where can I find Scott?" Malia asked, eyes pleading. "I was told that he can teach me how to…you know…shift." Lydia pursed her lips, looking to Ethan for assistance. Ethan caught on and stammered out his next words. _

_ "He's…kind of busy…not really in the mood to see anyone."_

_ "It's important." Malia pleaded. "Stiles said Scott can teach me-"Malia stopped her whispered rant when she noticed both Lydia and Ethan's heads lower. Malia furrowed her brows before cautiously speaking again._

_ "What happened?" Malia pressed. Lydia couldn't remove her gaze from the floor. Ethan noticed and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder before speaking._

_ "Scott went to the hospital to…visit Stiles."_

_ "What the hell happened to Stiles?"_

_ Now Lydia couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past Ethan's hold before stomping out of the hallway, heels clicking loudly. Ethan grimaced, wanting to chase after her, but he turned to Malia noticing she was about to panic. _

_ "He's in a coma." Ethan said sympathetically before chasing Lydia to her car. Both girls had tears forming in their eyes before eventually letting them fall. Malia ran out at the lacrosse field into the woods trying to shake off what Ethan had just told her, upset that Stiles is in the hospital. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, the memory of their last moment together replaying in their mind._

_ Lydia fumbled with her keys, hands shaking to open the door until Ethan reached softly for her, pulling her to him. Lydia jumped at first before freezing in place, meeting Ethan's eyes. _

_ "I can't take it." Lydia croaked out. "Stiles-"_

_ "Shhhh." Ethan tried soothing. "It's okay." But Lydia kept shaking her head no, pushing unforceful against the beta._

_ "It's not." She whispered, before meeting his eyes. Lydia's lips quivered before a small gasp escaped her lips. "I can't handle that Stiles is in the hospital. I can't handle that my best friend and your brother is…"_

_ "It will get better." Ethan tried soothing, even though he didn't know when that might happen. Lydia let one single tear fall and Ethan held his breath. _

_ "I can't handle that you look like him."_

_ Now Ethan broke, pulling Lydia into a hug to which she returned. Of course they look alike, they were twins, Lydia didn't forget. But the amount of time she spent with Aiden mad the two seem that much more different. Now she couldn't handle looking at Ethan, much to her dismay considering he doesn't want to leave her alone. Ethan sympathized with Lydia, understanding what she meant. He felt the same way-he can't even look in a mirror without thinking of his brother._

…PRESENT….

I controlled my breathing, pushing myself to get away from Isaac and Malia. But I didn't run out of fear, no I learned to hide that well. I ran because it was all too much to handle. How come everyone I meet just keeps jumping to conclusions that I am going to hurt someone? What kind of dramatic events did all these people face to where they are used to thinking that everyone new that they meet is a threat?

It is too much for me to handle, I'm only seventeen! No normal seventeen year old girl goes through all of this! Two years ago, my parents died in a car accident to which the police say, yet I know it was something else, and Deaton probably knows that too…

…I had just gotten used to living on my own with Alec in Arizona and picked up on the routine of being homeschooled and protecting us only to have Deaton come out of the blue back into my life and force us to live in Beacon Hills. Not to mention save a boy that is a complete stranger to me and to have everyone jump at me like wolves ready to attack their prey because they think I'm dangerous and here to hurt Stiles all because of the fact that I am a Dream Walker! Yet I can't tell anyone this without being interrupted and accused of having evil intent!

And also, this boy I'm saving. He fell into the bardow state because of something Deaton called a nogitsune. I know it's supernatural but what the hell is it exactly? And the girl I met, Lydia, a banshee? All these people, Lydia, Isaac, Malia, Melissa, and Deaton…they are all connected in some sort of supernatural way that's infuriatingly confusing since I don't even know the full story. Stiles fall to the bardow state wasn't random, that's for sure. Something big happened before Deaton came for Alec and I that caused all of this and I am too curious for my own good to not wonder what happened.

What got Stiles in his coma? Who exactly is Allison and Aiden and why are they dead? Are they even connected to what happened, or is this all turning into coincidence? Am I even thinking straight? And furthermore, why am _I_ being attacked here? I'm going back into the bardow world, a world that I am terrified of, risking my life to save a stranger with no guarantee that I will come back out and be with my little brother! So why am I being reprimanded for doing them a favor? Then again they don't know my backstory…and I don't know theirs.

"Maybe if they gave me a chance, I could explain! I already promised I'd help Stiles!" I screamed frustrated. I came to a stop and closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles. The cold breeze felt nice and I let myself grow calm. I took deep breaths focusing on the silence that was around me. Well, technically I told Lydia, at least she was patient with me, unlike everyone else I met so far. But perhaps, running away was a bad idea. But I couldn't help it! That's what I did every time I was frustrated, I went out for a jog-old habits from living in Arizona are hard to drop. Hopefully I can explain that when Isaac and Malia show up.

A snap of a twig sounded behind me and I took another deep breath before opening my eyes. I wasn't afraid, knowing it was Isaac behind me.

"I didn't know you could run as fast as me," I stopped short when I turned around to see that it wasn't Isaac standing there. Instead, it was a man who had on a black V-neck shirt with dark black jeans, his brown hair was flipped up loosely. His facial hair was sort of scruffy, but he seemed cleanly shaved. I lifted my head up confused. "Well this is a surprise. You're not Isaac."

The man chuckled to himself before taking a step forward. I glared at him as he smiled with confidence. "And you…certainly know how to make a first impression."

I remained frozen, unsure of what to think. "You smell…different. "Smell? What the hell? "Like…lavender. The smell of sleep." How in the hell can he smell that. And I could have sworn I put on Sweet Pea. The man smiled wider, showing his white teeth. Who is this guy? Should I know him? Or should I run? The man stopped and scanned me up and down, causing chills to go up my arms. This man…he's kind of creepy.

"You mentioned Stiles earlier. I didn't know you knew him." He said tilting his head to the side with curiosity. My eyes widened, curious as well. So he knows Stiles too. Does everyone that I seem to meet happen to know him?

"Oh," he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air before chuckling again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners." He walked forward as I clenched my jaw, not moving an inch. "What is your name?"

"Adriana." I breathed. The man smiled before sticking his hand out in front of me.

"Adriana," He said with a light tone. I nodded slowly until he realized that I wasn't going to shake his hand. He recoiled his fingers with a smile before continuing. "Adriana, such a long name. Too mouthy. Have any nick names per chance?"

"Only close friends call me by my nickname." I said slowly and calmly. The man leaned back with a light laugh.

"Consider me an acquaintance. That should count for something."

"Some acquaintance, you didn't even give me your name." I snapped sarcastically. The man continued to grin and I relaxed my muscles even further. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would hurt anyone, but I definitely don't trust him. But how would he know Stiles?

"Well Adriana, my name is-"

"Peter!"

I whipped my body around and groaned to see Isaac running up beside me. I backed away in defense glaring as Isaac raised his voice.

"What the hell are you doing associating with him?"

"Geez! Are you going to let me explain myself? I don't even know him! Why do you see me as such a threat?" I exclaimed raising my voice. Isaac turned, pointing his accusing finger at Peter now.

"What did she tell you?" Isaac snapped. Peter raised his eyebrows, a slight grin still on his face.

"Don't mind me. You two carry on in your conversation." Peter sarcastically replied. Isaac groaned before turning back to me. Now I was getting angry.

"Why did you run?" Isaac said lowly, trying to contain his anger that was evident on his shaking frame. I took a deep breath trying to calm down as well.

"Considering I'm a stranger who is here to save someone who is a stranger to me but keeps on getting verbally attacked by other strangers who associate with the stranger, I'm frustrated." I sarcastically smirked. Isaac gritted his teeth before I sighed. "Believe me when I say I'm here to save Stiles. Trust me-"  
"Not when there is so much we don't know about you." Isaac snapped, eyes shifting from me to Peter. "And I don't trust anyone."

"Don't look at me, that's not my fault." Isaac scowled while Peter scrunched his face. "We'll work more on that later."

"There you guys are!" I looked to my right to see that Malia had finally caught up to us. I heard Peter mumble something before turning away quickly, leaving the scene. Why did he leave all of the sudden? "Damn that was a run."

"I want to know what you're plotting." Isaac snapped gaining my attention. "And tell the truth, I'll know if you're lying."

"How would you know that?" I asked curiously. Isaac shrugged, giving a wicked smirk. I took a gulp of breath before stumbling over where to start. Isaac's eyes grew wide in impatience and Malia steeped toward him in caution.

"Speak!"

"I don't know where to start!" I yelled truthfully. "Just let me breath for a second so I can think!"

"Not gonna chance it." Isaac snapped. He lunged forward and I dodged to the side. In the background, I can hear Malia screaming at Isaac to calm down. I scanned the ground quickly, catching sight of a large, sturdy branch. I picked it up and turned back to Isaac who was being restrained by Malia. I gripped the branch tightly, placing my legs in a defensive position like mom taught me. Malia was pushed to the side by Isaac who charged forward, fist ready to strike. I timed it well and swung, hitting Isaac in the chest. I readied to swing again when Isaac glared at me. My eyes widened noticing that his eyes were no longer the light blue eyes from before.

His irises were golden brown.

It took me off guard as he lunged forward, pushing the branch into my chest. I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground releasing my grip on my makeshift weapon. Isaac threw away the branch and readied to strike. I let out a small gasp and closed my eyes, waiting for impact to hit.

"Stop!" Someone cried. I felt no impact, so I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Isaac was now looking to my left, so I followed his gaze to see two guys standing there. I couldn't get a good look at one guy because the shorter one blocked his view. The boy had brown hair that slicked smoothly to the side. He had on a red t shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. My eyes caught sight of the tattoo that peaked out from underneath his shirt on his left arm.

"Isaac, back away now." He said sternly. Isaac's jaw dropped, preparing to protest…but he didn't. The boy had a certain glare to him that even I didn't want to not listen to him. A cough erupted to my direct left to see a hand stretched out. I reluctantly took it as the other guy pulled me to my feet.

I looked up to see the guy who helped me and couldn't stop my heart from faltering a bit. He had on a green V-neck with a black jacket on and black jeans and shoes. But that's not what got me. His dark hair and facial hair caused me to stammer out a breath. I composed myself before meeting his hazel green eyes, internally shaking off my thoughts.

"Thanks." I breathed out. He simply nodded motioning to the branch that was now on the ground.

"You were going to use that to protect yourself?" He asked, unconvinced. I scowled at his remark, instantly growing annoyed with him. He was good looking, but very rude. What the hell else am I supposed to use in the middle of the forest?

"You don't understand-"Isaac pleaded. I looked to the boy in the red shirt who looked to me sympathetically.

"Addie, right?" He asked. I nodded slowly. How the hell did he know my nickname? Oh wait. He must have spoken to Deaton. No one else calls me Addie here except for Deaton. The boy smiled.

"My name is Scott." He said with a light smile. I smiled back, nodding. Scott turned to Malia and Isaac who had wide eyes in confusion.

"No one touches her." Scott said highly. "This is Addie, Deaton's god-daughter."

**Explanations are to come soon! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review or comment thoughts, concerns, etc. Ships if you want and all that jazz! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Thank you all so much for following my story! I know you have so many questions and are looking forward to what's to come, and I assure you, all of your questions will be answered soon! And not to mention the action. Still building on the suspense here so hang in there! Chapter 7!**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Alpha-How Do You All Connect?**

_It was around one o clock in the morning and everyone filtered out slowly out of the hospital room. It was hard for Scott to process that a few hours ago, Stiles fell into a coma. Yet, the true alpha felt like it had been ages. Scott's head was nodding off, trying to stay awake. After everyone trickled out of the hospital, John the last to leave, Scott snuck back in just to watch over his best friend. _

_ A slight acceleration of the heart monitor prompted Scott to wake back up. His heart melted as Stiles' once peaceful expression now turned to pain, small whimpers and gasps escaped his lips. Scott quickly leaned forward and took Stiles' hand in his, taking away Stiles pain. Stiles' body arched only slightly before slowly sinking back onto the bed. Scott gasped, reluctantly letting go of Stiles hand, gasping to gain back some strength, knowing these episodes will continue. _

_ Scott sank back to his chair, eyes watery knowing Stiles was suffering. When he was in the world of bardow briefly before Stiles collapsed, that was painful enough. Scott knew he couldn't handle being trapped there, and it killed him knowing Stiles couldn't either. He didn't know if taking away his pain helped, but it was worth it. It was all Scott can do for Stiles, since he felt that he let this happen._

_ "I thought I would find you here." Scott's boss said at the doorway. Scott was too focused on Stiles that he didn't hear Deaton enter. Scott looked to the veterinarian slightly worried._

_ "Are you going to get the nurses and ask me to leave?" Scott pressed. "Tell me I need to rest?" Scott was relieved when Deaton shook his head._

_ "I couldn't make you leave even if I tried," Deaton lightly replied. "You'd find another way to watch over him." Scott lowered his head and Deaton's smiled disappeared. He moved toward the distraught young alpha, finally noticing that he was on the brink of tears._

_ "Hours ago…Allison…she…and then Aiden and…now…"_

_ "Everything will be alright-"_

_ "Lydia said he was trapped." Scott whispered, choking on his words. "Trapped in the world between life and death, you confirmed it when you got to the hospital. I…I don't know how to save him. I…I always do this…"_

_ "You always protect everyone Scott-"_

_ "Everyone but Stiles," Scott snapped. "Back when…when Peter took him and I didn't know…after the formal…then when Gerard beat him up after the lacrosse game…when Matt hurt him at the police station…when Ms. Blake took Stiles Dad…when he went missing and I couldn't find him or save him from the nogitsune…I…I truly am the worst best friend in the world…I am always too late to save him-"_

_ "You're wrong Scott." Deaton assured Scott, putting a hand on his shoulder. Scott met Deaton's eyes before lowering his head, one tear finally escaped him._

_ "I just can't lose him too." Scott said taking Stiles' hand in his, shivering at the thought of losing his brother. Another tear fell, but he didn't want to let go of Stiles to wipe them away. Scott pursed his lips trying to regain his composure. With a nod, Deaton stood up and Scott looked to him confused._

_ "Well," Deaton sighed. "I better be going. Just wanted to tell you that the veterinarian office will be closed." Deaton gave one brief smile before turning to walk out the door, but Scott interjected._

_ "Where are you going?" Scott asked lifting his head. Deaton hesitated before speaking, not sure whether he should tell Scott the whole story. He sighed finally turning towards Scott._

_ "Arizona," Deaton said with a shrug. Scott instantly grew confused, but Deaton continued hopefully answering his questions. "When the Oni attacked…I had some time to…think about my trials and error of my past. It wasn't like when I was supposed to be a sacrifice for Jennifer-the Oni are powerful beings that are unstoppable…well…at least I thought…anyways. There is something I need to fix, a promise I made to a friend…I wasn't exactly good on my word…I hope to make up for it."_

_ "What promise?" Scott asked curiously, knowing full well that Deaton never brought up his mysterious past. So the fact that he was leaving sparked Scott's interest._

_ "More like a vow," Deaton sighed. "I…well…I am a…god father. I'm…I'm going to pick up my god children." Scott's jaw dropped to the floor, not able to process what the heck Deaton just revealed. Deaton lowered his head and continued._

_ "After Collin and Maria passed away…I was entitled to the kids…I was going to pick them up and move them to Beacon Hills…but…I was around the corner of the police station…and I could hear Addie crying and screaming that she didn't want to go with her god parents…she wanted her real parents. I remember peaking over seeing her, with tears…and little Alec, clinging on to her desperately…and it hit me…I couldn't bring these two innocent children into my world, knowing the dangers that go with it…and it was clear they weren't ready for change." Scott nodded feeling sympathetic towards his boss, waiting patiently for him to continue. Deaton sighed in remembrance._

_ "They didn't know I was their god father. I made Collin agree to keep that secret, for safety reasons…and I only met them…once before. Anyways, I decided to fulfill Addie's wishes. I went to the station and told them I was taking the kids. I got a small studio that was in my budget and…because Addie wanted to…I let them live on their own. I told Addie who I was, they knew me as Allen, and told them why I did what I did…to give them time to grieve. Addie remembered me from the last time I saw her and understood…I hope…I just…I just feel like I made a mistake. I should have taken responsibility for them and moved them here sooner…but I was too afraid. Afraid that my life would threaten theirs…and…Addie made it pretty clear she just wanted it to be her and Alec…I feel like a terrible god father…I feel like I-"_

_ "Failed them?" Scott guessed, bringing Deaton out of his small rant. Scott looked to Stiles who was breathing evenly. "I know what you mean. But Doc, don't beat yourself up about it. You were just trying to protect them and give them what they wanted-space."_

_ "But for an entire year Scott?" Deaton questioned, unsure of himself. "I at least should have called…I should have went back after a couple weeks…I was too much of a coward…I truly failed Collin…I failed as a god parent." Scott stood up then and put his hand on his boss' shoulder. Deaton looked surprised as Scott gave a small smile._

_ "I know what bad fathers are like," Scott said softly. "You are not one, far from that. Go get your god kids and make things right with them. If you just continue to be there for them, I'm sure they'll forgive you." Deaton gave a sad smile, knowing Scott was right. It pained him however, knowing that was what Scott wanted from his own father, but would never get it. Deaton promised himself that he would do what was necessary for his god children._

_ Suddenly, loud pants of breath and pained cries interrupted the peaceful silence. Scott whipped his body around full of fear at the sight of Stiles thrashing his body, rolling his head around violently. Scott ran to Stiles' side as another pained whimper escaped Stiles' lips. Scott quickly took a hold of Stiles' hand and tried taking away the pain. Stiles' thrashing subsided, but his pained expression still remained. Scott was stunned as Stiles let out a small gasp, arching his body upwards before collapsing. In front of both Scott and Deaton, a dark purple bruise formed on Stiles' left cheek, causing Scott to stare in horror._

_ "What's going on!" Scott shrieked, his right hand now cupping Stiles' bruised cheek while he continued to squeeze Stiles' hand with his left._

_ "Scott," Deaton spoke quietly. "I…just because you take away his pain…does not mean you take him out of whatever situation he is facing right now." Scott looked to Deaton in horror, and Deaton looked just as distraught as Scott. "The bardow world is a wicked place, full of darkness and pain…there is no telling what Stiles is facing right now."_

_ Scott processed Deaton's words, tears now freely streaming down his cheeks. He looked to Stiles who now rolled his head toward the side. Scott grimaced as Stiles' free hand clenched the sheet covers until his knuckles turned white. Another whimper escaped Stiles lips until finally, Stiles relaxed. His face now looked peaceful, with the exception of the bruised cheek. Scott continued to take Stiles' pain, sobbing in the process._

_ "I can't take it…" Scott cried. "I can't handle that he is suffering."_

_ "And you won't for much longer." Deaton spoke quickly. Scott looked to him confused, and Deaton wore a determined look on his face. "There is a chance…a small one…granted if she would be willing…there is a way to save Stiles." Scott's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, his heart pounded a million miles a minute._

_ "How?" was all Scott managed to say._

_ "In order to bring Stiles out of that world, you need someone who can walk in the bardow world freely." Deaton instructed. "Remember when I told you that I met my god children once before their parents died? Well…I actually had to save Addie from that world."_

_ "If you can save her, why can't you save Stiles?"_

_ "She never fell into a coma," Deaton said raising his hands up in defense. "Her perception of that world and reality was distorted. She was able to wake up. It's a long shot I know, and I'm not sure if she will want to go back to that place." Scott looked back to Stiles who now had a steady heart rate._

_ "It's something." Scott said, trying to be hopeful. Deaton gave Scott a final goodbye before pausing at the hospital door. Deaton paused, looking over to Scott and Stiles. Deaton's heart broke as Scott leaned on Stiles' bed, clenching his hand, sobbing. Deaton walked out, hoping some sort of salvation will come to Stiles. His nerves ran high and he grew scared, not knowing what to expect when he saw his god children again._

…PRESENT…

I followed the boy, Scott, closely relieved that someone didn't jump down my throat at the first time meeting. He called me Addie, so he must have spoken to Deaton. Besides, even if he didn't how would he have known my name anyway? I peaked behind me to my right to see the other guy walking a couple paces behind-the rude one. And I didn't have to turn around to know that Malia and Isaac were right behind me. I can hear Isaac groaning behind me and Malia telling him to shut up through muttered breaths.

We made it to the clearing, and Scott made a point of walking quickly past the funeral that was to our left. I peaked over to see that everyone was leaving and the traffic of cars began. We made it to the street and Scott made his way over to a green motorcycle. I paused at the sight, shaking my head.

"I could just walk-"Scott looked up and met my eyes. He gave a weak smile before notioning to the black mustang that was parked behind him. My jaw almost dropped but I stopped short seeing Malia and Isaac open the door. Oh god, I'm stuck with them? I'd rather be on the motorcycle.

"You coming?" Malia sighed at the door. I groaned with a roll of the eyes, not wanting to be with them, especially Isaac. Why the hell did he attack me? What does he think I am that he would want to kill me? I got to the passenger door and paused as Isaac pulled the seat forward so I can climb in the back.

"Ladies first." He sneered while I glared at him in response. I was about to protest, but my words were cut off.

"No." The guy in the green shirt said. What the hell is his name?

"But-"

"I don't trust you with her," He replied. "Especially considering you attacked her."

"We shouldn't trust her." Isaac snapped. "We don't even know what the hell she is!"

"Have faith in your alpha." The guy said. Again with the slang? No that's not it. They have to be like me. Well, not a dream walker but something…supernatural. I mean, Lydia did say she was a banshee. Does she know these guys? "You two, in the back."

I was surprised myself when the guy motioned to Isaac and Malia. The two teens rolled their eyes. Malia climbed in first with Isaac grumbling in tow. Isaac pulled the passenger seat back. I looked to…whatever the hell his name was and climbed in the car, sitting uncomfortably. During the drive, I can practically feel Isaac and Malia breathing down my neck. Our driver looked unaware, driving casually down the streets of Beacon Hills.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked watching as we passed several shops and restaurants.

"Deaton's." He replied. I looked to the guy and I held a gasp. The afternoon sun shone brightly through the window, accentuating his features. Chills went down my spine and I shook them off quickly, turning away. "Watch what you say and do. You might set those two off." I groaned as he motioned to the back seat.

"I am perfectly fine!" Malia snarked. "I didn't try and attack her!"

"You're still suspicious of her."

"Who wouldn't be! She's obviously not human!"

"I'm not dangerous!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air. "If you want me to try and kill you though, all you have to do is say the word."

"Is that a threat?" Isaac smirked leaning forward, whispering in my ear. I clenched my jaw feeling Isaac breath heavily in rage.

"Enough, lean back." The guy groaned. "We'll find out soon enough-"

"You don't even know?" Malia wondered. He shrugged before replying.

"I trust Scott." He said simply. "And you," I turned my attention to our driver who was pointing his finger to me, meeting my gaze. "I wouldn't say anything that would piss off Isaac right now. Even if you are joking." I know I was joking, but this guy was growing increasingly irritating. I pushed the boundary anyways though.

"How would you know if I was joking?"

He looked at me, scanning me up and down before turning back to the road. "I can tell if you are lying." Why the hell can everyone do that? "And you don't look like you would last in a fight." Now I was growing angry.

"I can too!"

"Not after what I saw earlier." I gritted my teeth and turned away, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Aren't you a ray of sun shine." I spat as we pulled up to the building that said Veterinarian. I remembered it the early morning when Alec and I arrived. I noticed that Scott's motorcycle was parked-he probably went inside already. We got out of the car, Malia and Isaac heading inside while I took a second to take in the building. It doesn't look supernatural.

"Sorry Addie." I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to…god what's his name? "For offending you." I looked to him noticing that he was being somewhat sincere. He had feelings? This side of him, with the sun radiating off of him…made him look…extremely attractive. I shook off the thought and cringed.

"Please don't call me that." I said softly. "Only close friends and family."

"So what do I call you?" My eyes widened only slightly. My mouth opened a little bit and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I blinked rapidly regaining myself.

"Adriana." I replied. He looked down, nodding in amusement. "What, is it too long?" I said rolling my eyes. "What do I call you?" He stepped forward opening the back door to the vet's office.

"Your name's not too long. And you can call me Derek." Derek ushered me inside and I walked down the hallway slowly. Derek. A good looking guy, really good looking, who is going to be an annoying pain in my ass. I turned the corner where everyone was waiting, and I sighed in relief when Deaton stood at the center of the metal table. Wait, if Deaton is here, where is-

"He's in the front." Deaton said, reading my thoughts. I sighed in relief and looked at everyone around me. I heard the opening and closing of the backdoor, and I turned surprised to see Lydia walking in, with a teenager right behind her.

"Sorry we are late." Lydia sighed moving next to Scott. Everyone was leaning on the walls away from the center. Isaac and Lydia were on either side of Scott, Malia next to Isaac and that other person was next to Lydia. I recognized Melissa who was standing behind Deaton at a slant. I stayed by the hallway, Derek to my right. To my left, a girl stood there with her head down-she looked like she was from Japanese decent. Deaton sighed before going to speak.

"Are we going to wait for John?" Melissa asked. Right, John is Stiles' Dad.

"I told him before you all got here." Deaton sighed. "He just left." Scott lowered his head as Deaton coughed before beginning. "There was a reason I left for a few days…"

Oh, now Deaton is going to tell everyone what I am. I surprisingly wasn't afraid, or worried even. Now I can get some of these guys off of my back. But why did they just jump to conclusions and automatically assume I was evil or dangerous? Unless…that's the kind of mindset they were used to prior to me coming here. What could have happened that got them to this point? It all leads to Stiles falling to a coma because of the nogitsune.

What in the world is that anyways?

After Deaton saved me from the bardow world, I had a hard time grasping that supernatural things are real. I was in so much denial that I refused to believe anything unhuman wasn't real, pushing the memory of me falling into the bardow state out of mind. Now that I am in Beacon Hills, I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that is that if I am a supernatural being, I am not the only one.

"The way to save Stiles is to send in a dream walker to go into the bardow world and help him wake up." Deaton turned to me and I nodded in assurance. "Addie has agreed to do this. To save Stiles." Now all eyes were on me, and my cheeks flushed. I lowered my eyes not wanting to meet their stares.

"That makes sense," Malia gasped. "She smells like Lavender. The smell of sleep." I squinted my eyes confused. Peter said almost the exact same thing. I raised my head at Isaac whose face softened.

"I told you I was here to save Stiles." Isaac lowered his head in guilt as the guy standing next to Lydia spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us before you left?"

"Because time was of the essence." Deaton replied. And after seeing Stiles, it all made more sense why the move was so sudden. "Now this could be potentially dangerous, and it might not work the first time we try it." Now Deaton looked to me, and my heart faltered a little bit.

He seemed conflicted. Like he wanted to help Stiles, yet he kept looking for me to object and refuse to help. He doesn't want me to get hurt I realized. I gave a weak smile before nodding.

"I'll try my best. I'll be fine." I said hoping my words rang true. I will do my best, I just hope that nothing goes wrong. "When do we start?" Everyone gave a light smile at my words as did Deaton before he shook his head.

"Tomorrow night." Deaton said. Now my heart pounded wildly. So soon? In 24 hours, I have to… "Tonight we rest." Everyone nodded and I scanned the room. The Japanese girl moved to Scott, calling out his name only once. Scott ignored her as he walked out of the room, and I could have sworn I saw a tear stream down his cheek. The girl frowned before leaving as well. Melissa moved to me and gave me a warm hug to which I returned.

"Thank you sweetheart." She breathed. We pulled away and I nodded with a smile. Lydia walked past me and gave a warm smile with the other boy following her closely behind. Isaac walked out the front and I turned to see that Derek disappeared.

"Adriana." I turned to Malia who wore a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about being so suspicious of you. Like I said before, trust issues."

"But why? What happened that made you guys so…reluctant to trust me?" Malia frowned at my words.

"I have my own personal reasons. Everyone else…you'd have to ask them." Malia nodded her head as she walked out the door. As the door swung open, I saw Isaac sitting on the curb. My gut wrenched, and I groaned before turning to Deaton.

"I'll be right back." I said quickly before going out the back door. I was about to call out to him until he pushed himself off of the floor and broke into a sprint. I sighed before turning around jumping at Derek who had popped out of nowhere. "Jeez, you scared me." I looked back to where Isaac ran, frowning that he was already gone.

"What is with him?" I wondered aloud. The cold breeze blowing my dirty blonde hair around as Derek went next to me.

"He's…in mourning still."

"Allison?" I asked looking up to him. I grimaced as Derek lowered his head in sadness. I gasped realizing he knew her too. "Were…were you too close?"

"Not in the sentimental way," Derek replied. "We actually hated each other for a while but…there are things I wish I could have done or said differently." I nodded, knowing he had some sort of guilt. I thought about Scott and how he didn't even stop for the funeral. Wait that was who Malia was searching for at the funeral.

"What about Scott?" I asked. I assume Isaac was Allison's boyfriend, but what was-

"Allison was Scott's first love." My eyes widened greatly. But the way Isaac explained it…I was so sure that Isaac was Allison's love…now the story grew even more complicated. I was going to ask more questions when Derek turned on his heel and left toward his car. I groaned, realizing I forgot to ask him the most important question. How is everyone connected?

I heard a door slam and I whipped my body around to Alec, throwing his arms around me. I smiled stroking his brown hair, smiling at his beaming face.

"I missed you Addie!" Alec squealed, holding me close. His eyes looked to me, beaming with joy. "I had a great day at school today!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked sincerely as we climbed in the backseat of Deaton's car. My thoughts shifted to tomorrow night, when I would go back to the bardow world. What if something goes wrong, and I leave Alec all by himself? No, not this again Addie, you're stronger than this. You will make it and everything will be alright. I looked to Alec who was excitedly explaining his day, using various hand motions. I smiled, treading the day when I had to explain all of this to him. But I couldn't just yet knowing I didn't have all of the pieces to the puzzle quite yet. But eventually, Alec will find out. He's too smart, he'll know something is up.

"What about you Addie?" Alec chimed. "How was your first day?"

"It was…" I was cut short when I looked past Alec out the window, my eyes catching the glimpse of the graveyard. A figure walked toward a fresh tombstone, kneeling by the newly polished stone. My eyes widened, instantly recognizing Scott's frame in the full moon light. Even from the street, I could see that he was in tears. He sauntered toward the grave, collapsing on his knees. Scott hunched over the rock and I jumped at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. I frowned meeting Alec's eyes that were so innocent and pure. I faked a smile, pulling him close as Alec closed his eyes.

"It was life changing." I whispered, one tear of sympathy formed for Scott, and everyone else. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips shaking off the pain that I felt for everyone that lost Allison. They all are devastated, and that meant they will be crushed if they lost Stiles too. I kept staring at Scott until we turned a corner and the graveyard was out of sight. I wanted to succeed so badly…so I wouldn't add another death to everyone's list.

**I hope you guys like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am leaning towards Addie knowing about werewolves. But one step at a time guys, she will know the full story eventually! See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

** So I'm feeling pretty good guys, so you get another chapter! YAY! Thank ya'll for following and welcome new readers! Here is the latest chapter!**

**Song: Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 8: The Eyes That Glow-Why Do They Howl?**

_After he left Deaton's office, he walked out of there, not bothering to speak to anyone. Not even his own Mom, but thankfully, she understood his reasons. He refused to meet everyone's eyes as he stormed out, not looking back. He hear Kira call out for him, but he ignored her. He couldn't look at her, he would feel guiltier if he did._

_He rode his motorcycle back to the cemetery, slowly approaching the grave. He pursed his lips, but tears still fell. He meant to attend the funeral with everyone else, but it was too painful. He came earlier, but he couldn't stand being there. He wanted to see her…alone._

_He glanced up at the rock and instantly collapsed to his knees, sobbing loudly. He didn't want to cry, but lately he couldn't stop. He gripped the newly placed dirt and gripped it in his hands, his entire body shaking. He lifted his head, eyes blurry due to the tears, but he read the name over and over again._

"_Allison." He sobbed, unable to say it again. His thoughts wandered back to her last words. She told him…she told him she loved him. And he couldn't say it back, though he knew that he loved her too. That's when the guilt consumed him gain, making his gut wrench. They broke up…and she had Isaac…and he tried moving on…with Kira._

_He used to picture himself getting back together with Allison…then he met Kira and…the line blurred. He thought she moved on…he should have sensed that it wasn't over when they were at Derek's loft for that party, the way she looked at him with Kira. She faked a smile that night, he realized. But how could he have known?_

_He kept telling himself all that time that she had Isaac now, and that she moved on. There was no doubt that she loved him too. But she still loved Scott as well. Regardless of the situation, his heart somehow always belonged to his first love, not in the same way that he can give to Kira, although he's tried. Friend or lover, Scott wasn't too sure, but he missed her. He wished she was still alive so they could have figured that out together._

_But now she was gone._

_Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver pen and placed it on Allison's grave softly, sobbing still._

"_Just in case you forgot again." Scott sniffled before crying even harder. There was no denying his love for her, and the guilt he felt for moving on. He wished he would have done things differently, then he felt guilty about Isaac. Isaac was still loyal to Scott, but those two haven't spoken since Allison died. Scott felt even guiltier for loving Allison, not knowing that Isaac was running in the distance, feeling the same amount of guilt and pain._

_Isaac's pained howl echoed in the moonlight and Scott cried harder recognizing the sound. Scott raised his head in the air and screamed in agony before collapsing._

"_You shouldn't have left!" Scott cried into the ground. "You shouldn't have died!" Scott continued to cry as Isaac did in the far distance. They both wished she was still here, so they could've worked this out. They both loved her, and respected each other's feelings towards her. Isaac understood that a first love was hard to forget, but knew fully well that she loved him too. The two teenagers continued to cry, wishing that Allison never died._

…

Deaton pulled up to the house and I wiped away my one tear before getting out of the car. Alec sprinted to the door while I strode to Deaton's side, walking slowly, speaking in low whispers.

"What do we tell Alec?" I asked concerned. Deaton shrugged, still looking at the ground.

"I'm not too worried about telling him." Deaton sighed. "He's a smart kid, he'll know." I nodded at Deaton's words, astonished at just how worried he was about tomorrow night. I hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder. Deaton looked to me, surprised by my small showing of affection. I braved a smile for him.

"I'll be fine." I breathed, trying to convince him and myself. Deaton nodded at my sudden surge of confidence.

"And I promise I won't let anything happen."

I took Deaton's word s we approached the front door, Alec leaning against the frame, eyes drooping out of exhaustion. I looked at my watch, smiling that it was 8 o' clock.

"You better get started on your homework before you get ready for bed." I told Alec as I opened the door with my keys.

"Finished it while at Deaton's." Alec hollered while he ran up the stairs after I turned on the lights. I looked to Deaton who nodded at me, confirming his words. I sighed holding the door handle, looking at Deaton who still looked worried.

"Get some sleep," I said, trying to lighten his mood. "You look like you need it." Deaton smiled at my comment, and I grew pleased with myself.

"I'll try." He said honestly. He turned to go back to the car and I grimaced before speaking.

"Deaton," I called out. Deaton looked to me at the door of his car. I paused before forcing a smile. "It'll be okay." Deaton smiled at my words.

"I know." He said softly. He climbed in his car and I closed the door behind me. After locking it, I leaned against it, sighing at the long day we had. My eyes fluttered open and I went to the kitchen and poured myself a water, gulping it down quickly. I leaned on the counter and began to think. There were still so many questions that I wanted to ask everyone-still pieces to this puzzle that I needed to figure out. I still don't know exactly what happened before I got here. At least I know who is all in this circle of supernatural knowledge and that everyone I have met knows each other and are all concerned about Stiles.

But just exactly how they are connected, that was a huge chunk of information I was missing. What supernatural element do they all have in common? Are they all banshees? Unlikely. My thoughts wandered to when Isaac attacked me- his eyes changed color, I'm certain they did. A golden brown instead of his greenish blue. But what did that mean?

"Addie?"

I let out a soft yelp in surprise, startled by Alec who stood in the hallway, hair wet from his shower. I placed a hand on my chest, recovering from my small scare.

"Yes Alec?" I breathed. Alec scrunched his face.

"What were you thinking about?" Alec said moving towards me. He leaned his small frame against me and I ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Just some things that happened at school today." I said truthfully. Alec pouted pulling out of my hold. He crossed his arms and glared at me, while I just stared at him confused. "What?"

"When are you going to tell me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, my heart beating fast. "I am telling you the truth." Alec frowned before turning on his heel and running upstairs. I grimaced, hurt that he just walked away like that. It must be something really bothering him if he just walked away like that. I hurried up the stairs in time to see him slam the door. I sighed before knocking.

"Alec-"

"Go away!" He yelled from inside. My eyes widened at his words, and I took a moment to recover at his unusually harsh tone.

"Alec let me in." I tried again. I heard the turning of the knob and suddenly, Alec flung the door open, still grasping the handle.

"Not until you tell me the truth! I know there is something else going on that you aren't telling me!" I was going to speak again until Alec slammed the door on my face. I sighed before going into my room and grabbing my pajamas and going into the shower. Alec won't talk to me until he has calmed down, so I passed the time by taking a shower, however I made it a quick one.

After washing my hair and cleaning myself off, I dried my body quickly and threw on my shorts and oversized t-shirt. I used the towel to dry off my dirty blonde hair, making it damp. I brushed it out before leaving the bathroom and putting my other clothes in the laundry basket. I took a deep sigh before walking back to Alec's door. I knocked on it softly before turning the knob and entering. I peeked through to see the lights were off and Alec was already in bed, but I knew he wasn't asleep yet. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his back that was facing me.

"What do you want to know?" I whispered in his ear. Alec turned under the covers and faced me. I turned on his lamp and met his sad eyes.

"What were you guys talking about in the back room?" Alec said. My jaw dropped, realizing he heard what Deaton said at the meeting. I grimaced not knowing what to say. "He said something about it being 'potentially dangerous' and it might not work the first time. And at the hospital when we were visiting his 'friend', you said you were going to do it. Do what Addie? Not to mention I saw you crying in the hospital too. I peaked around the corner and saw you."

"Hey," I soothed pulling Alec close to me, holding him tight.

"Just tell me what's going on." He whimpered, his voice cracking. I grimaced not knowing where to start. In order to tell him, I had to tell him about that night all two years ago when Deaton saved me. I leaned back and met his dark brown eyes that were filled with fear.

"You might not believe me if I tell you." I said honestly. Alec tilted his head and waited for me to continue. I should have seen this talk coming, he was bound to find out, Deaton already declared that. I took a sigh before beginning. "No questions until the end." I instructed. Alec sat up in his bed as I explained to him everything I knew.

…..

My heart was pounding wildly. I didn't know what to think. Alec didn't move a muscle or breathe a word after I explained to him everything. He just kept staring down at the sheets, mind blank. It was killing me to see him for once, unresponsive to my words. Does he think I'm crazy? Oh god, he doesn't believe me!

Alec finally looked up and met my gaze, eyes blank. I held my breath unsure of how he would react. He titled his head, still processing, and I pressed on.

"Alec?" I whispered cautiously.

"The night terrors you had?" He said slowly. "I barely remember them, but I remember Mom saying how it was getting worse. Was that when you first fell into..bar…bardow?" I nodded confirming his words.

"I fell into it just one day when I was watching you." I remembered. "They got worse and worse then finally-"

"Dad called Deaton." Alec pieced together. I nodded while Alec looked back to me. "So Deaton is asking you to go back to that place?"

"Yes," I replied. "To save Stiles."

"And he can't do that ritual again like he did to save you?"

"I never told you he saved me by reciting a ritual." I remarked. Alec raised his head in realization.

"When Mom and Dad took you to Deaton that day, I barely remember peaking over and hearing Deaton perform words that weren't English." Alec remarked piecing it together. My jaw dropped and I tilted my head.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the brain of a twelve year old?" I wondered aloud, bring a smile finally to Alec's face.

"My teacher did today." He said raising his head up high. His smile however disappeared. "So it's going to be dangerous?" I shook my head no, not wanting to alarm him.

"It's going to be okay." I promised. "Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise you I'll wake up." Alec nodded at my words before holding me tight. I held him back, stroking his soft brown hair.

"Wait, so how did Stiles fall to the bardow?" Alec wondered aloud. I shook my head.

"I'm trying to figure that out still." I remarked frustrated. "Nothing is adding up quite yet."

"Well, what do you got?"

"Lydia is a banshee." I stated. "It's someone who can predict when death is near or has come. But that's basically it." Alec sat back and scratched his head.

"Anything else?"

"How would you know anything about the supernatural?" Alec pouted, crossing his arms at my choice of words.

"I'm an 8 year old boy with an active imagination. A dream walker and a banshee might not be too far off from what I think everyone is." Alec stated in an as a matter of factly tone. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not 8 yet." I remarked running a hand through his hair. "Well…all I got a solid evidence is the glowing eyes and the term alpha. Oh and Deaton said he used to have a pack, but that's not much info." Alec gave me an appalled look before sitting up more in his bed.

"That is a lot to go off of!" Alec exclaimed exasperated. I rolled my eyes and prepared for whatever imaginative conclusion that he would come up with. "When I think pack, I think of a pack of wolves! That's supernatural 101! That goes along with your saying that they keep on saying alpha! An alpha is a pack leader!"

"So what are you saying?" I said now regretting asking my 8 year old brother what he thinks everyone is. "Are you saying they are all wolves?" Alec rapidly shook his head.

"Not wolves!" Alec groaned before leaning forward eyes wide. He leaned close before exclaiming in a whisper.

"Werewolves."

"Okay," I said before rising to my feet. "That is crazy and completely ridiculous. There are no werewolves and remind me never to tell you anymore about the supernatural." I leaned Alec back in his bed, and told myself to never to ask Alec his opinions on anything supernatural ever again. Now he'll probably have nightmares and jump to conclusions about everything. What was I thinking? Asking Alec about his theories about all things supernatural, getting him all worked up.

"Says the girl who is a dream walker who is going to a world that's 'between life and death' tomorrow!" Alec groaned as I turned out the light. I was about to retort when both of us paused at the sound of a wolf's howl. I looked to Alec whose eyes widened, gaining the confirmation he was looking for.

"Goodnight." I said with a tired sigh.

"There's you're proof right there!" Alec shouted as I made my way to the door.

"Love you." I hollered over his rants. I closed the door and heard Alec groan. I walked downstairs and turned off the lights, double checking that the doors and windows were locked. I walked upstairs to see Alec's door opened. I peered into my bedroom to see Alec sitting on the edge of the bed. I was about to object to his theory until I saw the worried look in his eye.

"Deaton said it was potentially dangerous." Alec muttered. I walked into the room and closed my door, turning out the lights. I tapped on the bed as Alec huddled under the covers, me next to him. I stroked his hair that was now fully dry.

"I'll come back to you." I promised him in the moonlit dark. "I won't ever leave you." I continued to stroke his hair until another howl erupted in the distance.

"Yet you still think my werewolf idea seems stupid."

"Goodnight." I groaned rolling my eyes. I felt relieved that Alec knows now, a weight certainly has been lifted off of my shoulders. But what about the amount of worry I put on him? And now I filled his head with crazy thoughts that I know won't go away. I thought about the possibility of not waking up when I go to the bardow world. No, I'll wake up. I'll bring back Stiles, I'm sure I will. Another howl echoed in the night and I smiled at Alec's ridiculous theory.

Werewolves. That's a funny thought.

**Just a little something to play with. Big plans ahead! Let me know what y'all think! Have a great day guys! PLEASE REVIEW! And, if you're interested, check out my recently completed Teen Wolf fic, Losing My Self! See ya guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Lucky number 50+ followers just got you guys another chapter! SWEET! Keep on commenting your guys' thoughts and ideas. Some of you might have hit the bull's eye dead on and others of you have given me pretty cool ideas to play with, though I know where everything is going to lead up to. Thank you lucky number 50! Here's chapter 9!**

**Song: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter 9: Solving the Mystery-What the Hell Is That?**

_ When Melissa forced Scott out of the hospital room, Isaac couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of the hospital quietly, not looking back to see if anyone knew he was leaving. In the parking lot, Isaac paused, not knowing what to do now._

_ Allison is dead._

_ Aiden died as well and looks as though Stiles is close to it. Isaac, wanted to go, but he didn't know where. He has nowhere to go now. He can't go back to Scott's house, he thought Scott hated him. Why, he wasn't too sure, but he felt like Scott should hate him. Scott's first love died in his arms…and just the night before, Allison and he…_

_ Did she even love him? Of course she did, Isaac thought to himself. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been with him as long as she did. Isaac accepted the fact that Allison however, always loved Scott in some form. That was her first love, no one could deny that. But he knew she loved him too._

_ No. Isaac thought then. Her real love was back at home, finally breaking down now that everything has calmed down somewhat. Isaac broke off into a sprint, tears forming due to the wind and his own emotions. After a while, he made it, tapping impatiently on the elevator buttons. After an agonizing lift up, the elevator opened and Isaac slowly walked down the hall, grimacing at the last name that was printed on the door._

_ Isaac turned it, relieved that it was still unlocked. He opened the door slowly, walking in quietly so the floorboards wouldn't creak. He peered into the office that was open, grimacing that no one was in there. At the end of the hall, he heard with his heightened hearing, someone crying in the room ahead…in Allison's room. _

_ Isaac opened the door, and Chris Argent's head snapped up. Isaac's breath faltered at the sight of Chris, clutching his daughter's pillow. Chris earlier told Isaac that he knew how to handle situations like this, just so when he was alone, he can grieve by himself…since he had nothing left._

_ "I'm sorry," Isaac said choking on a sob. "I'm all alone too." Chris looked to Isaac, shock evident on his features. Chris rose to his feet and moved towards Isaac, pulling him into a tight hug. Isaac sobbed as Chris continued to let silent tears fall. _

_ "You're not alone." Was all Chris could manage to say. Chris and Isaac didn't realize that with losing Allison, the two of them both had nothing left. _

…PRESENT….

Alec and I got ready for our second day of school in silence. It was a comfortable silence, yet we didn't want to press on the two main topics of discussion: the ritual tonight and the "werewolf" topic. I definitely regret telling Alec about it, getting his thoughts all worked up. Now Alec and I are walking to school, and I can tell the silence was killing him.

My dirty blonde hair was in natural curls and I decided for once to put on eye make-up to accentuate my green eyes. I had on dark blue jeans with black ankle high converse with a soft green flowy blouse with a black shawl with a green and black striped scarf to complete it. It was foggy today, unlike yesterday. I looked down to Alec with a smile, realizing we somewhat matched. He had on his black converse with black shorts and a green t-shirt underneath his black zipped up jacket. Alec groaned as we walked until he final ran in front of me walking backwards.

"Why can't we talk about it?" Alec whined, gripping onto the straps of his backpack.

"Because." I said simply.

"Yeah, but I need something to get my mind off of tonight!" Alec groaned. "Just give my theory a chance."

"No more theories. And no mentioning tonight. Everything will be fine." I said rolling my eyes. Alec skipped back next to me walking in synch as we approached his elementary school after a few blocks of walking. Alec was about to run off inside with the other excited kids when I pulled him by his backpack.

"Alec. Just know you _cannot_ tell anyone about…you know what." I said lowly. "No one can know not even your friends."

"Addie," Alec rolled his eyes. "Spiderman wanted to keep his life secret to protect others. I shall do the same." I giggled at his logic as he broke off into a sprint on the school grounds. I was going to holler out that that's not exactly what happened…but I shrugged it off knowing he wouldn't tell a soul. I continued to walk on the sidewalk, thinking about everything but what was going to happen tonight.

…

I walked into Chemistry class, expecting to see Lydia, but she didn't show up to class. All of my classes that followed after, I didn't see any sign of the others. I looked for them even during lunch, but there was no sign of them. I searched everywhere for them instead of sitting down at the cafeteria like any normal teenager. I searched the library, the nurse, the gym, but still nothing.

The bell rang for the next class, and I rummaged through my stuff, realizing I haven't been in my fifth period yet. I hurried through, wandering the halls feeling lost. Suddenly, my back slammed into someone and I cringed.

"I'm sorry." I grimaced, looking up at the guy I ran into. He turned around and smiled.

"No worries new girl." He shrugged. "It's to be expected. You lost?" I looked down at the schedule that was now crinkled in my hands. The boy just reached over and politely took it out my hands.

"Aw," He smirked. "Economics with Coach Finstock."

"Can you show me where that is?"

"Even better. I'm in the class too." He smirked motioning for me to follow him. I sighed in relief happy to find friendly company.

"What does he coach?" I asked the boy.

"Track and Cross Country. But his main thing is Lacrosse. He's kind of insane, but I guess his methods work." He said with a laugh. We reached the class room and motioned for me to sit next to him to my relief.

"Actually, there are Lacrosse tryouts coming up. The boys usually go to the field after school and do preseason drills with coach before we get back into the swing of the season. You should go check out the champion team." He smirked while opening up his textbook. I pulled out a notebook out of my bag and got a pencil too.

"I'll think about it." I said honestly.

"Sweet." He replied. He gasped before nodding his head in laughter. "Almost forgot. My name's Danny."

"Adriana." I smiled back. He smiled before flipping his textbook again.

"Got a nickname?" Danny asked teasing. I shook my head until a loud slap of a textbook snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Danny!" The teacher screamed. Oh god, this is Coach Finstock? "Where is McCall?" McCall. Like Melissa McCall? The nurse? I looked to Danny who shrugged his head.

"He said he'd be at practice Coach." Danny shrugged, the coach grumbled.

"Tell McCall that to remain captain, he has to keep his grades up! I don't want to see them slip! He could jeopardize the season."

"I'll tell Scott." Danny nodded. Scott. Scott McCall. That makes sense! So Melissa is Scott's Mom! Why are they all not at school? I smiled wide at Danny, trying to play it cool.

"You know what," I whispered with a smile. "I'll be happy to go to the lacrosse practice." Danny grinned. I then focused on the lecture, or rather a rant, and paid close attention to keep my mind off of things. The bell soon rang and I threw my stuff in my bag quickly, thankful Danny waited for me to pack up.

"What's next for you?" He asked. I handed him my schedule to which he laughed. "Same class again. This way to English." I followed Danny, avoiding all the stares everyone gave me of still being the new girl. We walked into the next class and this time, I couldn't take a seat next to Danny. I sat in the middle seat closest to the window, not wanting to meet the stares that kept coming my way. I pulled out my different notebook, making a small reminder to get text books and find out what the hell is going on. I closed my notebook when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up surprised to recognize the Japanese girl who was at Deaton's last night.

"Addie, right?" She asked with a faint smile. I nodded slowly, not able to hide my dropped jaw. "I don't know if you remember me, from last night I mean. And I recognized you in history."

"We have history together?" I asked, ashamed I didn't recognize her in second period. I shook it off and answered her question.

"Adriana." I corrected. The girl quickly took a seat in front of me, spinning in her seat to face me. I noticed she had long black curly hair and a black tank top with red and black checkered pants and combat boots.

"I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself last night," She said quickly with a light smile. "My name is Kira." I nodded in response, happy to see another friendly face. I snapped back into reality knowing that she could probably answer all of my questions.

"Do-do you know where Scott is?" I said biting my lip, leaning forward. Kira wore a sad expression before sighing.

"He spends most of the time at the hospital with Stiles or he is with Derek," Kira sighed, lowering her head. "But he should have been at school though. It's not like him to ditch. But even if he was here…well…he's not really in the mood to talk."

"Because of Stiles?"

"Everything. Aiden…Allison…if he lost Stiles, I have no idea what he'll do." I felt a huge wave of sympathy grow for Kira. That's why she called out for him last night, she wanted to be there for him. Yet she feels out of place and guilty if she did. Kira lowered her head and gave a weak smile. She truly cared about Scott, and is trying to give him the space that he needs. I respected her for that.

"Are you going to the lacrosse practice after school?" I asked as the next bell rang. Kira looked up and gave a nervous smile.

"I'd feel, out of place. I'm still new here."

"Well lucky for you, so am I." I grinned, gaining a smile from Kira. She turned back around in her seat and I took my notes in English, glad that I'll finally get the answers that I've been searching for. I took my notes and the bell soon rang for the final class of the day. Danny nodded my way before heading down the hall with other lacrosse boys. I turned to Kira who offered to take me to my next class.

"So, what do you have next?" Kira asked peering over my shoulder at my schedule.

"Art," I grimaced. "Though I doubt I'd be good at it." Kira gave me an encouraging smile to which I accepted.

"You'll be fine." Kira proclaimed. I sighed at the doorway to the art room, pausing when I saw Isaac seated at the far right corner. Oh god, he's in this class. Isaac lifted his head towards me and looked away quickly, walking over to the teacher showing her my schedule. The woman smiled brightly while I did so nervously.

"Why don't you take the spot next to..." Please don't be Isaac. Please don't be Isaac. "Mr. Lahey." I pursed my lips turning towards the direction where she was pointing…right at Isaac. Just great. I trudged over plopping down on the empty seat next to his. I glanced at the board noticing the assignment was to do a scenic paining, I only noticed this because I didn't want to meet Isaac's stare. But I know at some point, we had to talk. I took a breath, preparing to be the bigger person. I looked over to Isaac as he did me simultaneously.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

I blinked rapidly trying to process the words that just flowed right out of his mouth, the look of shock evident on my features. Was this really the same Isaac I met yesterday? Isaac scrunched his face before sighing. I snapped out of my daze, and spoke clumsily over my words.

"You don't have to apologize." I said quickly before sighing. "I just…want to know…your reasons for attacking me." Isaac leaned back in his seat, grabbing his brush, painting lazily.

"It was a force of habit," He stated casually. "I'm kind of used to new people coming to Beacon Hills…all turning out to be threats."

"Threats?" I wondered at a whisper. "Like people who try to hurt you?"

"Basically. It's nothing new. You're just the first new person in town who isn't a psychotic killer. Well except for Kira. But don't feel flattered, I had some suspicions about her too as did Stiles." So I was right about my theory, something big happen before this. It put a huge damper in Isaac's trust issues. I took this opportunity to investigate and pressed on the topic, careful not to offend him. I picked up my brush and dipped it in blue, stroking the canvas.

"So, others were here before…to hurt you guys?"

"Before you, it was a…nogitsune."

"Yeah, Deaton mentioned it earlier, but I don't know what that is-"

"It's a demon." Isaac spat, gripping his brush tight. His knuckles turned white and I scolded myself for stepping on rough ground. "Allison died because of the nogitsune." I thought to myself. "It possessed Stiles, controlling him, killing many people."

"How did he get possessed?" I said quickly, trying to change the subject. Isaac's expression softened, barely loosening his grip on his brush. I sighed at him relaxing slightly, or at least regaining his composure.

"Part of it was because of Kira," Isaac whispered. Wait Kira? But she seemed so nice, how was it her fault? "The other part was because of Stiles' sacrifice?" Now I was really confused. Sacrifices? Isaac read my expression and continued explaining.

"One of our old teachers, Ms. Blake, she was actually an evil druid called a Darach," A druid? Deaton once told me he was a druid, so he must be the good kind. "She was committing these sacrifices in order to gain power. Her last three sacrifices were Stiles, Scott's…and Allison's parents."

"So Stiles was a surrogate sacrifice?" I pieced together. "He _died?"_

"Temporarily yes. All three of them did."

"But I don't get it," I whispered. "How did that get him possessed?"

"Face forward Miss Sky. Mr. Lahey, do not teach our new student poor learning habits." Our teacher exclaimed. I turned red facing forward in my seat. I then realized I just painted my entire canvas a single shade of blue. I groaned growing even more confused about everything. Instead of answering my question, I just added a million more to my list. Maybe I can ask Kira, but…Isaac said it was partially her fault. It couldn't have been. Could it?

"You apologized earlier," Isaac leaned over in a whisper. "Why?" I swallowed before speaking, not meeting his eyes.

"For what you're going through," I said truthfully. I felt like I didn't need to say more, and I peaked over to see Isaac lowering his head.

"It just….it just happened so fast."

The bell rang and Isaac sprang out of his seat out the door. I hurriedly got to my feet and walked out the door, trying to follow him. As soon as I was outside the classroom however, he was gone. I rolled my eyes sighing before turning to see Kira walking my way with a smile.

"And art was?"

"Informative." I said blankly. Kira smiled and I followed her to the field. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her, scanning her to see if she was a threat to me. But my mind was going blank. She doesn't look like she would hurt a fly. We headed down the outside gravel path and I can see the field ahead. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned to Kira stopping her in her tracks.

"Can we be honest with each other?" I said throwing my hands in frustration. "I mean, considering what I am going to do tonight, the least I deserve is clarity."

"Clarity?" Kira asked confused, but not in a defensive way.

"Answers." I restated. Kira nodded with a smile.

"Well, what questions do you have?" I looked around and Kira and I moved a bit a ways from the crowds of teenagers who were heading to the lacrosse field. I spoke in a whisper and Kira listened intensively.

"How did Stiles get in his coma?" I began. "Deaton said it was a long story and I asked Isaac about it earlier and he just confused the hell out of me."

"Well what do you know so far?" Kira chimed in. "I can probably answer your questions." I grimaced not knowing what her reaction would be, but I took a risk anyways, unable to stop myself from figuring out the truth.

"Stiles fell into his coma because…a demon called a nogitsune trapped him after it died. And the nogitsune got inside Stiles because of his surrogate sacrifice thanks to this thing called the darach and…you." Kira lowered her head shaking it, and I instantly felt bad.

"My mom…she's…she fought the nogitsune once a long time ago. She trapped it within the roots of the nemeton, this giant tree stump that's in the woods. Scott said the nemeton was were the parents were trapped when-"

"When the darach kidnapped them as sacrifices." I pieced together, understanding more. I shook my head at Kira. "But how was that your fault?" Kira smiled weakly before lowering her head.

"At the power plant, my…power…it awakened the nogitsune within Stiles. That's how he got possessed. Because of me."

"But you didn't do it on purpose right?"

"No I was actually protecting Scott from a serial killer called Barrow. It was an accident, I don't even remember Stiles running into the power station with his bat-"

"It's okay." I said gripping Kira's shoulders. "You didn't mean it."

"Stiles is in a coma and it's partially my fault…and Scott knows it too." Oh god, Kira likes Scott. This whole love triangle square thing was giving me a headache. I shook it off and focused on the distraught girl in front of me. I showed a genuine smile on my face.

"You didn't mean it. I can tell." I observed. "When I bring Stiles back, everything will get better." Kira smile nodding her head quickly, trying not to let her eyes water up. Now a different question popped in my head. "You said your power awakened the nogitsune. What power?"

Kira was about to speak when her body turned around rapidly, facing the woods. I froze not knowing what she was doing. Her hands started to shake and I became nervous.

"Scott?" She breathed. I didn't even hear anything, what the hell is he talking about? I was about to ask when her body bolted into a sprint, and I pushed myself into a run as well, following her into the woods. We were already twenty feet into the forest and I still had no idea what was going on. I thought Scott was going to be at the practice? I noticed Kira began to run faster, and I pushed myself to keep up.

"Kira! Wait!" I cried out several paces behind her. Kira unhooked one of her backpack straps quickly pulling a sword out of it. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the long, silver weapon. Holy crap, she has a sword. Kira pushed herself to go faster, and I freaked out knowing I was falling behind.

"Kira!" I screamed. I slowed down realizing she was gone. My heart pounded wildly as I tried to catch my breath. My eyes grew wide, now remembering that I'm in the middle of the freaking woods alone. I scanned the area, clenching my knuckles at the silence of the forest-but it was too quiet.

Then it happened.

The sound of gunshots filled my ears and I broke off into a sprint in the direction Kira last went. I pushed my body to go faster, afraid of what would happen if I slowed down the tiniest bit. The gunshots grew faint but I kept running, not trusting it. I heard a loud bang and I felt a whiz past my face and I yelped in response. I heard the reloading of a gun and I continued running, knowing it was only a matter of time before I got shot at. I rounded the corner past a tree and skidded to a halt when I saw a Mexican looking man pointing a large gun at me.

My heart was pounding wildly down my chest and sweat covered me head to toe. The man smiled as he reloaded his gun, my eyes growing wide in fear. Suddenly, I felt my body get slammed by a brick wall and I tumbled to the ground behind the tree, the sound of shots being fired echoed loudly. My back slammed into the ground and my eyes opened to see someone hovering over me. I looked up to see who it was and I gasped in relief.

"Derek." I breathed heavily. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone screaming, and I looked past Derek to see that it was that same man who tried to shoot me. Derek jumped up and attacked the man, who fell unconscious easily. I panicked at the sight of how bruised and battered he was. I heard the clicking of a gun and I looked to my right to see the guy pointing it right at Derek.

"Derek!" I screamed, then suddenly, Derek turned around. I couldn't breathe at what I saw. It was Derek, I know it was him…but it wasn't. His face morphed and he had pointy ears-he had extra hair on his face. His eyes changed color into a light blue…and his teeth turned into fangs. The ends of his fingertips had claws as well…and he growled at the man with the gun.

I stammered out a breath when the guy was kicked behind by…something that looked closely similar to Derek…I only recognized him through the similar features that Derek now had because of the clothes the second one wore…the same clothes Isaac had on in art. A third one jumped into the clearing and I gasped at the red eyes, my thoughts instantly repeating the word alpha in my head. The two men were unconscious and I just stared in awe at the boys before me. The one in the red eyes…who I now recognized his features, lifted his head up and howled…like a wolf.

Two others ran in and I recognized the boy who was with Lydia from last night and Kira who had just ran in, panting. I thought about Alec, stunned beyond belief that he was right.

They are all werewolves.

The supernatural features on the three boys disappeared back into their more friendly looking faces. All of them slowly looked to me cautiously, and I just sat on the ground paralyzed at what I just saw.

**SHE KNOWS! She gets her clarification! Yay! Please please please please review you guys! You all are amazing! For those of you wondering, I don't normally update this frequently, it's because I'm on spring break! Yeah I know, my college is slow. See you guys next time, thank you all for following and have a wonderful day!**

**SHE DOES GET A ROMANCE RELATIONSHIP YOU GUYS! But you gotta be patient and see ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I am letting you guys know who keep asking, YES SHE GETS A ROMANCE IN MY STORY. However, I am slowly building up to it because it wouldn't feel right to just dive in and say hey, I like you. You know? Thank you for following and letting me know your thoughts and opinions guys. You never know, I might like your idea and throw it in my story if I like it, but bear in mind I already have an ending for this ;) Okay guys were in the double digits! Chapter 10!**

**Song: War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Chapter 10: Everything's About to Change-Are These My Last Moments? **

"_So what happened?" Scott asked Derek, the true alpha eyeing the scene before him. The loft had a reminiscence of ashes and a few stains of blood on the floor. Derek stood at the window, his head in his hands, not knowing if he could trust his own instincts. He sighed and told him exactly what he saw, which was hazy at best._

"_After Peter and I dropped Cora back off in South America, we were taken by these hunters. One of the guys there was a man named Severo…"Derek hesitated before continuing. "They broke into the loft." Derek grimaced, clutching his wound that was on his chest._

"_And attacked you?" Scott guessed, moving towards Derek. Derek nodded, tending to his wound. Derek called Scott after everything was clear, and Scott hurried over before he got the chance to go to school that day, like he was supposed to. _

_Scott looked at Derek's gut, his eyes squinting at the bullet wound that was there. Derek already got rid of the bullet, and his body was already in the process of healing._

"_They shot you." Scott gasped. "But you took care of them?" What surprised Scott was that Derek shook his head no rapidly, blinking trying to remember, but his memory was clouded. He only knew bits and pieces, everything else was blank._

"_None of the hunters shot at me. They…they kept asking for the "she wolf." I thought they were talking about Cora, but they didn't even know Cora existed."_

"_Wait…so who shot you?"_

"_Someone threw in a tear gas…and rounds were fired. All the hunters ran out, some of them didn't make it. There was someone else here."_

"_Who?" Scott asked on his feet. Derek shook his head frustrated._

"_I don't know, I couldn't see. But it shot me…the she wolf. I collapsed and I guess it just took off." Scott's eyes widened in horror, and he threw Derek's arm around his motioning him to go out the loft door._

"_Derek, your loft isn't safe anymore. Those hunters could come back any moment, and not to mention the she wolf they are looking for!"_

"_Where are we going?' Derek said retracting his arm from Scott, still following him in agreement that his loft was no longer safe. They hurried down the flight of stairs and raced out the door, breaking into a sprint into the forest._

"_To Deaton's so you can lay low." Scott replied between paced breaths. Suddenly, they both hear the sound of a gunshot, hitting Scott right in the shoulder. Scott howled in pain, clutching his wound that stung badly. Derek caught Scott and ran forward, roaring loudly so the others new they were being attacked by hunters._

…..PRESENT…...

I sat on the metal table, eyes wide staring at the ground, not moving a muscle. I can hear Deaton patching up Derek and Scott ahead of me, but I didn't want to look up and see the blood. I didn't want to look at them at all, I just kept picturing their faces, morphing into…

I forced myself to look up slowly, everyone eyeing me worriedly. I lowered my head quickly, not wanting to meet their gazes, earning a sigh from one of them. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. What do you even say?

"I think she's broken." I heard Isaac remark toward the others. I heard a few of them scowl, and I can imagine them all rolling their eyes at Isaac's joke. My jaw dropped open and I closed my eyes, projecting the words in my mind before slowly saying them out loud.

"So…you all are…are," I hesitated softly. I finally looked at everyone, their worried expressions clear on their features. They silently nodded for me to continue. "W-werewolves?"

"W-with the exception of me." Kira piped up before lowering her voice, trying not to startle me any further. "I am a…a Kitsune…werefox." She clarified while putting her head down. I closed my eyes again while pursing my lips before nodding.

"And me too." I heard Malia say from the distance. I peaked my eyes open and saw Malia was raising her hand casually. "Werecoyote."

"Of course. Can't believe I forgot that detail." I muttered before lowering my head. Isaac's words rang in my head, and I reviewed what he told me after I screamed at everyone to tell me what was going on once we got to Deaton's safely. He finally told me the full story that I have been searching for.

"So…Scott got bitten…by an alpha. Derek killed the alpha thus turning Isaac by biting him…Derek needed a strong pack in order to go up against a pack of alpha's who were looking for him and Scott…and then the Darach committed sacrifices to gain power to kill the alpha pack…and your parents were all supposed to be sacrifices…so you three went in and got power from…that tree stump."

"Nemeton." Scott corrected me.

"Right," I sighed closing my eyes again to think. "And you guys didn't know that Kira's mom trapped the nogitsune in the roots of the…nemeton…later it possessed Stiles and you guys all just killed it recently but before the nogitsune died…it put Stiles in a coma…did I miss anything."

"Pretty much." Isaac snarkliy remarked. I finally raised up my head and everyone leaned back, unsure of what I would do. "There are some, minor details I forgot to mention but you got the gist of it."

"Thank you Isaac." I scowled, jumping off of the metal table. Deaton finished patching up Derek and walked over to me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "I know it's a lot to take in-"

"No no," I said quickly, shaking my head. "I am a Dream Walker. Should have known werewolves were part of the supernatural equation." Deaton forced a smile and I sighed, giving one in return.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to process."

"Yeah." Deaton nodded. "Now I'm not so sure telling Alec is a good idea."

"He already knows." I said leaning back on the table. I chuckled to myself a little bit as everyone in the room turned crimson red, shuffling in their places. Deaton shot me a confused look and I smiled. "He theorized about it. I just didn't think he was spot on."

"Yes well," Deaton coughed looking at his watch. "Oh god I'm 10 minutes late picking him up. I'll be back. When I return we…" Deaton couldn't finish. He looked down at his hands, turning them nervously. I placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit.

"It'll be fine." I said quickly. Deaton nodded as he hurried out the door. I stared at everyone who didn't know what to say next. The uncomfortable silence was killing everyone.

"Give me some piece of mind here Addie," Scott said slowly, breaking the silence.

"Adriana." I corrected politely. Scott smiled in embarrassment before continuing.

"How old is your brother Alec?"

"He'll be 8 in five days." I couldn't contain my giggles as everyone grimaced in embarrassment.

"Our entire world is to be kept a secret and an 8 year old boy figured it out no problem." Derek groaned leaning back. Scott coughed before gaining everyone's attention.

"Malia, Isaac, Ethan, you guys go get some rest. Not much activity is going to happen and we don't want to crowd the space. Deaton's order." The three of them nodded before heading out the door, I gave a weak smile to Kira who looked longingly at Scott when his back was turned. "Besides," Scott said once they were out the door. "I don't want to overwhelm your brother when he gets here."

I doubted Deaton would tell Alec, he might just leave that for me to do later…that is if all goes well tonight. The sound of the bell ringing in the front area of the vets' office got everyone's attention. My gut wrenched at the sight of Stiles father walking in. His face looked tired, and he seemed to still be in uniform. He sighed before faking a smile to everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked sympathetically, moving towards him. The sheriff sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Deaton asked me to watch his god son, Alec while you guys…do what you are going to do…what-what are you guys doing exactly." The sheriff asked in a tired tone, sadness still evident on his features. I took the liberty and stepped forward away from the table, smiling lightly.

"My name is Adriana," I said cautiously. "I'm-"

"Melissa told me about you." John gasped in realization. I held my breath as tears welled in his eyes. "You're here to save Stiles." I nodded in confirmation, causing him to gasp in relief. He moved to me, softly pulling my hands into his. "If you see Stiles, tell him I love him and I miss him."

I nodded, vowing to tell Stiles if I reached him. Deaton warned everyone that it might not work the first time, so everyone had to be ready for any outcome. John smiled weakly as we heard the door open again.

"Sheriff, you here?" We heard Deaton call out. I followed John out to the waiting room where Deaton and Alec were waiting. Deaton forced a smile while Alec kept his head down. John smiled, shaking Deaton's hand while I kept looking for Alec to look up. "Alec, this is John. The one I told you is going to watch you tonight."

"Hi Alec." John said, smiling down at my brother. Alec muttered hi softly and I grimaced as did everyone else. Alec is smarter than this he knows what is really going on. Deaton sighed as John moved to the door, motioning for Alec to follow.

"You listen to John, okay Alec?"

"Okay." Alec said softly, still not looking up from the ground. I couldn't take it anymore, so I knelt to my knees and tried meeting Alec's eyes that were still glued to the floor.

"I'll see you at home okay?" I said trying to lighten his mood. Alec met my eyes and I stammered out a breath, finally noticing that they were on the brink of tears.

"You promise?" He croaked out.

"I promise." I vowed sternly, gripping his shoulders. Alec leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, burying his head onto me. I held him back just as tight, running my hand messily through his hair before kissing his forehead. I hesitated before standing up and motioning for Deaton and John to take him. John nodded and opened the door, Deaton ushering Alec while Alec kept looking back towards me. I smiled until he was out of sight, fearing the worst before shaking it off becoming fully determined.

"I didn't take you as the motherly type." A husky voice said behind me. I nodded before facing towards him.

"When my parents died last year, I had to step up for his sake." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility."

"Yeah, well we turned out okay." I smiled, trying to think happy thoughts. Derek nodded, rocking back and forth on his heel. My cheeks burned, realizing the first thing I did after Derek saved me from those hunters was scream at him, demanding answers. I turned away quickly in embarrassment before speaking. "Listen about earlier. I'm sorry for how I acted."

"It's okay." Derek said and I met his gaze again, thankful that he was being sincere. "You wanted answers, that's understandable. Not to mention you were shot at and witnessed a human grow fangs and claws."

"Don't forget the glowing blue eyes." I teased, getting a small grin to form on Derek's face.

"Apology accepted." Derek finally said. I smiled genuinely before taking another step forward.

"Oh and…thankyou for saving me too." I said honestly. Derek met my eyes before nodding, turning on his heel. I took that as a your welcome, blushing at his smile and followed him back into the back room. Derek halted at the door, turning abruptly facing me and I froze in place.

"You are going back into Bardow willingly to save a stranger for a couple of other strangers. Why?" Derek asked confused. I thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"At the hospital, when Deaton asked me to do this, I was determined not to go back." I said truthfully. I half expected Derek to interrupt, guess what changed my mind, but he waited for me to continue. "Then I saw Stiles' Dad. I saw how, and still see, how torn up he is bout Stiles. It…reminded me of the look my Dad wore when I fell into Bardow. That helpless look, where he was at a loss. At least I had a way out, Stiles doesn't. I can't sit here knowing I have the power to save him and then refuse to because of my own fears. I can't let Stiles Dad, or anyone else suffer because Stiles can't wake up."

"And Alec knows you're doing this?"

"He figured it out," I smiled. "Smart kid, he knows everything. And that's my biggest fear…if I do this and fail…I not only let all of you down, I let him down too. I can't leave him alone, I'm all he has left."

"I get it." Derek suddenly said, surprising me. "I have a younger sister, Cora. I'd…I'd do anything for her." I couldn't stop a warm smile from forming on my face.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me." Derek smiled lightly. "Anyways, don't worry. You won't fail Alec. Like you said, you'll see him tonight."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Derek replied. He turned on his heel and walked to the backroom where Lydia and Scott were waiting. My cheeks burned and I shook it off as Deaton walked in from the front, locking the door behind him.

"Ready Addie?"

I nodded following Deaton in the backroom, more determined than ever to succeed. Scott moved the metal table back to the center and Deaton went into a safe and pulled out a rusty brown book. Deaton hesitated before opening it.

"Now, just to be safe, I called Melissa and told her about the ritual. Scott, I need you to go to the hospital so-"Scott bolted out of the room without a moment's hesitation, causing Deaton to shrug.

"So you can check on Stiles." Deaton sighed. "Lydia, I need you here so you can warn me if anything goes wrong." Lydia nodded as Deaton turned to me.

"Addie, since I'm the one who closed you off from the bardow world, you can only go there unless I say the ritual. If you go to sleep at any other time, you won't go there."

"What about the door? Will it close?"

"Not unless I tell it to." I nodded, relaxing. So I can't get trapped in there, the door is open as long as Deaton says. Should be easy right? Just walk through the world that's between life and death and save Stiles. Yeah no problem at all. Deaton nodded and I laid down on the metal table, my arms growing goosebumps at how cold it is.

"Remember Addie, don't be afraid. The door is going to stay open."

"Thanks." I muttered, my breaths going shaky. I looked to Lydia who had a worried look on her face.

"Good luck and be careful." Lydia said earnestly. I nodded t her words and looked to Derek who wore an unreadable expression. My mind replayed his words. _You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. _I looked to Deaton who opened his book after hesitating.

"You ready?" He sked for the last time. I nodded my head, knowing there was no turning back now. Deaton sighed and I looked directly above me and stared right at the bright lights that hovered above me. Deaton began to say the words. As soon as he started to speak, the ritual forced my eyes to close, and his voice echoed in my mind:

_Asperiesque ostium in corde suo._

_Ire per mundum novit puellae._

_Inter vitam et mortem, bardow._

Before Deaton finished, my body shivered and I felt my mind slip into the cold realm of the world between life and death

**Dun dun DUN! She's in Bardow everyone! Please please please review and you all have a wonderful day. Props to whoever can correctly guess what Deaton said! I'll give you a hint what language I used….it's not Spanish. Goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Alrighty guys here it is! Addie's first trip into Bardow! I'm trying to be as detailed as possible so I hope ya'll like it. Some of you guessed what the phrase was, and LostGirl97 came really close, but the closest, and most spot on went to rachellaurenm! I used google translation from English to Latin and I'll tell you guys what it means in English at the end of the chapter. Alright here it is! Chapter 11! The song for this chapter fits so well too, for the most part! Please check it out!**

**Song: Rebirthing by Skillet**

**Chapter 11: Falling to the Darkness-Where Are You Stiles?**

_ "But you said it was over!" Collin screamed at Deaton. Maria was by Addie's side, stroking her daughter's hair, grateful that Addie could rest easy. Now the worried parents weren't too sure. "You just said Addie will never go back! Now you're saying that she can still go to Bardow?"_

_ "Collin please," Deaton begged in an urging tone. Collin lowered his voice and apologized quickly. "The ritual I did simply closed the door between her dreams and that world."_

_ "So she can go back."_

_ "Not unless I say the words or someone else does." Deaton motioned to the book he was holding. "Anyone could send her back simply by holding the book and chanting the phrase within it. I'm sorry, but that was the only way to save her."_

_ "Well that will help me sleep at night."_

_ "Collin please," Deaton frowned. The vet moved to a safe that he had behind a secret compartment in a medicine cabinet. "No one will ever get their hands on this book. And I will never send her back. You know that."_

_ "I know," Collin sighed, looking at his daughter distraught. "I just don't want her to wake up screaming ever again. I…I have no idea what happened to her in that world. She wouldn't tell me either."_

_ "The world between life and death. It can be peaceful…but it can also be one of the most sinister places ever to be in."_

_ "Like the border between heaven and hell?" Maria guessed. Deaton nodded. "What about Addie? Couldn't she recite the words without needing the book and go back to that wretched place?"_

_ "Yes, considering she is the host." Deaton shrugged. "But I never planned on teacher her. Trust me when I say, she will never go back to Bardow ever again."_

….PRESENT…

I felt like I was falling, sinking deeper and deeper into an ocean of darkness. The pressure was building and I felt like my chest was going to explode. I forced my eyes open and I could see a faint light above me, and I realized I was floating. After struggling, I moved my hand upward, reaching for the soft blue light. A shiver went up my spine and I could feel the cold, darkness below me. I gasped, realizing I was back: back in Bardow.

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper, my long hair floating up as I fell. I gasped when my back felt a cold surface and my eyes shot open once I felt the sturdy ground beneath me. I rolled my head to the left slowly, eyes wide at the clear, plexy glass like floor that I was resting on. Through the glass, I can see the pitch black death below me. I looked back up to see the bright light of life still shining above me, barely illuminating the area I was in. I was standing literally between life and death.

I sat up and I turned my head slowly to my right. I let out a shaky breath, staring at the wooden door that is my consciousness. It was wide open, but I couldn't see what was beyond it. As soon as I walk through it, I know I'll wake up. I slowly rose to my feet, watching as I could see my breath clearly because of how cold it is. I faced away from the door and stared at the mirror ahead of me, directly opposite from the door.

I walked toward my reflection, eyes wide, remembering what to do. Now right at the Victorian looking mirror, I looked back, double checking that the door was still open. It was, thankfully. I turned back towards the mirror and brought my hand slowly to my reflection. My hand touched my reflection, causing the mirror to unnaturally ripple like water. My eyes glared in determination and I stepped through the mirror, holding my breath as I entered.

Out the other side of the mirror, it resembled a forest like place. I scanned the area, not knowing where to look first. I took a single step forward, then another, slowly making my way through. I spun around, making sure I was alone-I was. Where in the world would Stiles be in this place? If he's trapped, he has to be stuck somewhere, but where. I don't remember my way around through here.

A snap of a twig caused me to gasp, and I spun around quickly, facing a dark figure behind me. A small shriek escaped me as I stared at a figure that loomed in the shadows. I took a step backwards as it sauntered towards me. Its skin was sickly white, and it was bald. Its face was wrinkled and its sharp teeth and claws shined in the faint light. It lifted its head, a slimy saliva dripping from its mouth. It let out a rumble before roaring in the similar fashion of a wolf.

I spun around on my heel and broke off into a sprint, pushing my legs to run faster. Sweat built up on my body, and I can feel the demon approaching fast. Its growls echoed in the forest like scenery and I panted, praying it wouldn't catch up. I heard multiple howls now, and I pushed myself faster, realizing that there was a pack of them. They were like werewolves, but unlike the ones I knew, these ones were sick and demented.

I felt a brutal force hit my back and I crashed into the ground with a wail. I braced myself as I prepared to crash onto the pool of water that was beneath me. I slammed onto it, falling through not realizing exactly how deep it was. I let out a gasp, forgetting I was underwater. My stomach turned when I realized that it wasn't water. It was blood.

I felt like I was going to vomit. I broke through the surface, gasping for air loudly. I swam to the edge and pulled myself up desperately. My arms pulled me out and I quickly scanned the area, realizing I wasn't in the forest anymore, and the demons were nowhere to be seen. My breaths became heavy and I was surprisingly not covered in blood-still I forced myself not to throw up. I slowly rose to my feet, scanning the new area I had just entered. In the far distance, I saw a single snowflake fall from the sky.

I raised my head as the snow began to trickle down from the air above me. I looked at the ground, horror overtaking me at the sight of never ending tombstones. The names of unknown names flooded my mind, and fear filled my lungs. I walked forward, scanning all the names of the deceased, tears forming in my eyes. I choked back a sob before shaking it off to concentrate-my attempt fell ill when I saw them…the two tombstones that haunted me forever. Next to each other, silently taunting me, were my parents' graves.

I stumbled backwards a little bit until I heard a soft whimper in the far distance. I froze in place as a shiver crawled down my spine. I turned slowly to my right until my body made a full 180 degree circle. I held my breath when I saw a figure far off in the distance. He was on his knees, sobbing silently in front of a tombstone. Though I couldn't read the first name, relief flowed through me at the sight of the printed last name of Stilinski. I recognized it from the sheriff's badge when I saw him not too long ago.

I focused my vision and gasped at the sight of the brown haired boy ahead of me. He had on a red and black flannel with a black t shirt underneath with dark blue jeans on. I recognized his face instantly, except…he was awake.

"Stiles." I gasped in shock that I did it…I found him. He snapped his head towards me, and I gasped at his eyes that were watery and wide with shock. My breaths came out shaky and a small smile formed on my lips, confirming my thoughts. This was Stiles.

"Stiles." I called out a little louder now, taking a small step forward. Stiles clumsily rose to his feet, his body shaking. He quickly turned on his heel, running away from me.

"Wait!" I screamed, running after him. The two of us sprinted through the never ending grave yard, running through the seemingly peaceful snow that continued to fall. My legs burned, and I panicked as he grew farther and farther away from me. Still, I pushed myself to run faster, my stomach cramping at how fast I was sprinting. But Stiles was definitely faster.

"Stiles wait!" I screamed again. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground and I fell through the floor beneath me. The graveyard disappeared and I was in a long, empty hall. My back slammed onto the hard floor and I screamed in pain. My eyes flew open to see a human like demon on the floor, screaming. It wore all black but its skin was pasty white and its eyes were pitch black. I crawled backwards before turning around, scrambling back on my feet. I ran down the hall that had many turns to it, panting for breath.

I closed my eyes, wishing I had a weapon on me to fight back with. I needed to find Stiles, but I couldn't with that other demon chasing me. My eyes shot open, and I stammered out a breath at the sight of a long sword that was in my hand. I spun around at the sound of the demon screaming, swinging my sword to attack. It hissed in pain when I hit it in the shoulder, then swung its hand to strike. I dodged moving backwards and swung my sword quickly again.

The end of my sword dug into its chest, and its loud screech echoed in the hallways. I grimaced at the sound, unprepared when the demon sliced at my stomach. A loud scream escaped my lips as I fell backwards, clutching my abdomen in pain, feeling the blood oozing on my hands. A loud wail caused me to look up in time to see the demon lift its hand to strike again, and I remained frozen in fear. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the impact to hit me. Instead, I heard the clang of metal, and my eyes shot open to see the demon collapse to the floor. I looked up to see that the figure before me had knocked out the demon with a baseball bat.

It was Stiles.

He spun around and lifted me to my feet, I quickly grabbed my sword and the two of us ran down the hallway. The demons roar echoed down the hall, pushing the two of us to run faster. The solid floor beneath us changed instantly into thin air, and we fell through the nothingness before crashing into the water. My body tumbled through as I struggled to find where the surface was. My head shot up and I took a big gulp of air. I then quickly spun my body around, searching for Stiles to pop up from the water. I panicked when he didn't.

I took a huge gulp of air before going back under the water. I squinted my eyes through the water, searching all around for Stiles. Panic surged through me at the sight of Stiles, struggling to break free from a demon that was dragging him deeper. I swam forward, clutching my sword tightly, pushing myself to get to Stiles. Fear flooded through me again when Stiles' mouth open, his scream echoing through the water. I pushed my sword through the demon, its menacing screech pierced my ears when it released Stiles.

I quickly grabbed Stiles by his underarm and pulled him up to me, leaving my sword in the demons body. The two of us kicked frantically towards the surface, and my entire body ached. I heard Stiles gasp for air, letting more water into his lungs. I used every last ounce of energy that I had and pulled Stiles through the surface desperately. We broke through the water and the two of us gasped loudly for air. I kept my hold on Stiles as we made it to the edge. Stiles clumsily climbed out, and my arms were shaky as I pulled my upper body out. Stiles spun around and pulled me the rest of the way out, the two of us crashing on our backs, panting for breath.

My entire body was soaked, and I shivered as the cold air touched my skin. I closed my eyes, allowing myself time to catch my breath. I silenced my breaths at the sound of his heavy breathing. My eyes fluttered open to see Stiles in sitting position, hunched over catching his breath. I slowly rose to a sitting position as well, scanning his shaking frame.

"Stiles?" I whispered. His head shot up and he stared at me. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure if he was going to stay there, or get up and run. His golden brown eyes looked confused and frightened. He scooted away from me clumsily, putting a hand up in defense.

"Wh-who are you? And h-how do you know my name?" He choked out. I blinked rapidly collecting myself.

"My name is Adriana," I said quickly, putting my hands up in defense as well. "I was sent here by Deaton to come and rescue you. Everyone misses you." Stiles didn't look convinced, so I continued.

"Oh yeah?" Stiles asked relaxing a bit, still looking at me suspiciously. "Who is my best friend?" I paused at his question. Really? You have to test me Stiles to check if I'm not a demon? Actually now that I think about it, it makes sense.

"Scott." I breathed out casually with a soft smile. Stiles raised his eyebrow, still nit quite convinced.

"Where does my Dad work?"

"The police department, he's the sheriff." Stiles nodded while thinking of another question, I smiled knowing he was believing me. Stiles eyes glowered before he spoke.

"Who is the most important person in your life?" My eyes widened, stunned at the question. I thought he was going to ask another one about himself. But judging by the look on his face, he won't trust me unless I answer.

"Alec," I said softly. "He's my little brother. After both my parents died last year, he was all I had left. Everything that I lived for centered on him, and right now he's scared that I won't come back to him…and that's my biggest fear…that I leave him alone in this world."

"Why go into the most terrifying place to save a stranger?" I raised my head at Stiles, who was looking at me earnestly. I took a strong breath before meeting his gaze.

"To be honest I…I wasn't going to come here and save you. My life was about Alec and I, nothing else mattered. I had to move to Beacon Hills anyways since Deaton is my god father. This place, I knew if I went back, that would jeopardize being there for Alec." I said truthfully. Stiles expression didn't change and he waited for me to continue. I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath.

"But then at the hospital, I saw your Dad. Sitting there by your lifeless body with…this pained look on his face longing for you to wake up." Stiles face fell and he wore a sad expression that put a knot in my stomach. "I recognized the look he wore-it was the same look my Dad had when I was struggling with going back and forth from Bardow. It was then that I realized, that I am the only one who could save you. I have the power to bring you back, and refusing to do so…I'd be torturing you and killing everyone around you. I couldn't do that." Stiles mouth was barely open and his eyes were soft. I didn't know what he would think about what I had said.

"He stays at the hospital?" Stiles asked in a shaky breath. I nodded slowly as his eyes began to water.

"Yeah he does," I said quickly. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you." A weak smile formed on his lips, but his sad expression remained in his eyes.

"Well tell him I love him too." Stiles nodded. My jaw dropped and I let out a huff in disappointment.

"Did you not listen to me? I said I'm here to get you out!" I said raising my voice in disbelief. Stiles shook his head bewildered, eyes growing wide. "And what was with the twenty questions?"

"I was testing you, to see if you were really human and not a demon." Stiles proclaimed as we rose to our feet. "The questions were to see if you had any feelings. The difference between humans and demons is that demons don't have feelings." My jaw dropped as I processed Stiles words, Stiles wore a smug smile on his face.

"Wow. That is actually…really clever." I smirked. Stiles nodded, proud of himself before turning serious again. My smile remained proud of myself that I actually did it; I found Stiles. I shook off my triumph, reminding myself to celebrate later and motioned Stiles to follow me.

"So how do we leave?" Stiles asked after a few paces.

"There's a mirror." I said after turning a corner. "We go through it and walk through a door." I peaked over at Stiles who looked extremely confused. I rolled my eyes before turning another corner. "Just trust me."

"I trust you. It's just your explanation doesn't make sense."

"It will in a second. But we need to get to the forest area."

"Every time we jump into the water, we always end up in a new area." Stiles proclaimed. "Jump through a few puddles here and there and there we go, forest."

"Geez, I never would have guessed that." I spat sarcastically, earning a small laugh to escape Stiles. The ground beneath us disappeared again and we fell in this cold, desert like terrain. Our bodies crashed onto the smooth sand and we tumbled down a small dune. My body came to a stop and my ears rang at the sound of distant screeching. I quickly searched for a puddle, gasping in relief to see one in the distance. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Stiles, picking him up before we ran to the puddle. Our bodies slammed into the water, and my eyes burned at how murky it was.

I could see the light above me and I kicked to swim up, following Stiles who was almost to the top. Suddenly, I felt a vine wrap around my ankle and I panicked when I couldn't break free. I screamed under water, bubbles escaping my mouth. My throat burned at the loss of oxygen, and I forced myself to my ankle, trying desperately to release its grasp. I shouldn't have left my sword, I would have cut myself out by now. My stomach burned and I let out another gasp of air.

Then, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and give a hard pull. The vine eventually snapped and I began to kick while the two of us swam back to the surface. We broke through the top of the water, and I let out a huge gasp for air. I felt his arms pull me to the edge while I coughed out water. After collecting myself, I looked up to see Stiles had his eyes closed, leaning against a tree.

"Thanks," I said between breaths. Stiles nodded, eyes still closed.

"No problem." Stiles breathed before smiling. "Now we are even." I rolled my eyes, smiling at the sight of the forest. I quickly remembered that there could be demons lurking as I scrambled to my feet. I scanned the area, recognizing certain trees and twigs that were in place. Stiles caught this just as I recognized which way to go.

"This way." I said quickly, once again we were off. My legs felt like they were on fire and the cold air stung my scratch wound. I could tell Stiles was exhausted as well, but we pushed ourselves to go faster, fearful of the demons that could be lurking. In the distance ahead, I let out a cry for joy at the sight of the mirror; Stiles laughed too. I pushed myself even faster as I went through the mirror, relieved that it was finally over. I was ready to go through the door, ready to wake up and never come back ever again.

"Adriana!"

My feet skidded to a stop and I spun my body around looking back at the mirror. My eyes widened at the mirror witch was now see through to the other side- and Stiles, who couldn't pass through. I ran back, terrified that the mirror wouldn't ripple at my touch. Stiles frantically began to bang on the mirror, panic evident in his features as his breaths began to hitch.

"I don't understand! Why can't you pass through!"

"No no no no. I can't stand being here any longer!" Stiles cried, slamming his fists harder on the mirror. Suddenly, a dark, menacing laugh echoed loudly in the air. Stiles and I froze at the sound, and my heart pounded wildly in my chest.

"Nogitsune." Stiles whispered in shock.

"What! That makes no sense! You guys killed it!"

_One final trick._

A cold shiver went down my spine, and goosebumps formed on my arms. That was the nogitsune's voice, I'm sure of it. By the look on Stiles' horrified face, I was right.

"You let me out of here." Stiles muttered while spinning around, his back facing me. "LET ME OUT!"

"Stiles look out!" I screamed at the sight a demon running towards him. Stiles was breathing heavily, frozen out of fear. The demon raised its sharp claws and slashed at Stiles chest. Stiles screamed as he collapsed onto the forest floor. A scream escaped my lips as I ran forward, now able to go through the mirror. I tackled the thing, and it hissed in pain when I punched it in the face. I saw a long branch on the floor and picked it up, screaming as I stabbed it in the face.

My body shook as I backed away from it petrified, tears welling up in my eyes. I spun around and crawled to Stiles who was shakily rising to his knees, clutching his bloody chest. I helped him up as best I could before he just sat down out of breath.

"How am I not dead yet?" Stiles gasped between shaky breaths.

"It's a world between life and death." I panted. "You can't die here, but you're sure as hell not alive." I finally got a good look at Stiles, my heart breaking at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I have to get out of here." He stammered out. "I want to wake up!"

"You will! I promise you, we will figure something out!" The forest echoed at the sound of snarling demons. Both of our eyes widened in fear. Stiles rose to his feet as did I and he pushed me through the mirror against my will.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm stuck here and you're not!" Stiles cried. "It's not fair to make you suffer too!"

"But I can't just leave you here-"

"You said it yourself, we'll find a way!" Stiles exclaimed, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Just get out of here and talk to Deaton. Maybe you could figure something out!" The sounds of demons snarls sent waves of fear within me. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

"I'll be back." I promised. Stiles nodded before running away from the mirror. I gasped at the sight of demons chasing him. I choked out a sob before regretfully turning on my heel and walking through the door. My body shook and everything was spinning way to fast. I clenched my eyes shut as a wave of dizziness hit me. My eyes flew open and my body surged forward-inhaling loudly.

I was hunched over, shaking violently when Deaton came into view. His eyes looked fearful and his hands softly gripped my shoulders. I looked around the room, realizing I was awake, back at Deaton's. Derek, Lydia, and Deaton's eyes were wide, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Lydia ran and grabbed a bucket and put it in front of me right in time as I let my insides come out. Deaton shifted, rubbing my back in a soothing tone. I stopped, gasping for air, tears now flowing silently down my cheeks.

"I found him." I gasped, everyone held their breath. "I found him."

**Let me know what you all thought! More is to come and I will answer any questions you all have. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Have a lovely day!**

**Translation:**

_**Open the door in her mind**_

_**Allow her to travel through the world she knows**_

_**Between life and death, Bardow**_


	12. Chapter 12

** So I wanted it to be a struggle for Adriana to reach Stiles. I mean, has anything that they all had to solve been easy? I am so glad you all are liking my story. Please keep up your reviews, they really do help! Also, don't be shy on what you want to see or your opinions guys, I really do appreciate them guys (even if you think they are negative. They help me grow as a writer). Enjoy this next chapter cause things are about to get interesting!**

**Song: Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep by AFI**

**Chapter 12: **

"_What am I supposed to be feeling for?" Lydia asked when Adriana closed her eyes in the bardow world. Deaton kept a close eye on Addie, making sure her pulse stayed at a constant pace. All they can do now is wait, Deaton gave as much guidance as he could before Addie had to go through this on her own. Derek's eyes lingered, but never left the table where Adriana laid perfectly still._

"_Nothing." Deaton sighed. "There is no possible way you can die in Bardow."_

"_But how is that possible?" Lydia gasped._

"_Think of it this way," Deaton said after pausing for a moment. "You are close to death yes, but you are too close to life to as well. It's a balance-only dangerous because of the pain you face there. It feels real, but cannot kill you."_

"_Like when I was there last with Stiles," Lydia pondered to herself. "Scott and Kira got slashed to pieces. Cuts like that, they should have bleed out on the floor. But they didn't."_

"_Exactly," Deaton smiled briefly before disappearing, looking at his god daughter worriedly. "But the danger faced is still high."_

"_What danger exactly happens there?" Derek asked, finally looking up at Deaton. Deaton shrugged, not knowing exactly what Adriana or Stiles could be facing. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed in the room, stunning Derek, Lydia, and Deaton. Deaton and Derek reacted quickly, running to Adriana's side while Lydia remained frozen, staring at the ground shaking._

"_What's wrong with her!" Derek screamed at Deaton. Deaton shook his head, not knowing the answer. He knew she couldn't die, but he couldn't help but worry about her. He gripped onto Adriana's hand, squeezing it tightly. Adriana's screams stopped, and her head rolled to the side. Her face still looked pained and Derek could hear her heart pounding a million miles a minute. Deaton and Derek closed their eyes, trying to calm there selves-Lydia on the other hand snapped._

"_What the hell just happened!"_

"_You just saw what happened." Derek exclaimed through gritted teeth, eyes clenched shut. Derek brought his hand to Adriana's wrist and began to take away her pain-shocked by how much was there. Lydia shook her head bewildered. _

"_How did I not feel that?" Lydia gasped. "It's obvious she felt pain, but how come I didn't-"_

"_Maybe…because you can only sense their danger faced in the real world." Deaton said after giving it some thought. "You can't die in bardow-"_

"_But you can here." Lydia breathed, holding her body up with her arms on the back counter. Her eyes closed, frustrated at her banshee powers unable to help her. When she concentrated on Stiles, it gives her a slight head ache. There are nights that she wakes up with a jolt, not knowing that at the exact same moment, Stiles was unconsciously screaming out in pain._

"_Stiles," Adriana breathed softly in her sleep. "Stiles."_

"_She found him." Deaton gasped, relieved beyond belief. Lydia snapped back into reality, and called up Scott quickly-she was desperate to hear good news on the other line. Not even one ring later, Scott answered his phone._

"_Lydia what-"_

"_She found him." She exclaimed with a smile. "She found him!"_

"_What! How do you know!"_

"_We heard her say his name! Is Stiles-"Lydia was cut off by the sound of Adriana once again, screaming on the metal table. Scott's cries through the phone cut off as well, and Lydia panicked at the sound of Stiles screaming on the other line. Lydia stood frozen, listening to the two teens scream in pain. Derek proceeded to take away Adriana's pain as Scott did the same for Stiles. The screaming ceased and everyone was stunned at what was happening._

"_She has to be with Stiles," Lydia gasped. "She has to be. This isn't just coincidence. Scott is he awake?"_

"_No not yet." Scott cried from the other line. Deaton proceeded to check Adriana's vitals when her hand subconsciously reached for her stomach. Upon grasping it in pain, all three of them saw the reminiscence of scratch marks across Adriana's stomach._

"_Oh my god." Lydia whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. Derek and Deaton's eyes grew wide as Adriana continued to roll her head, mumbling words subconsciously that they could barely understand. Derek heard her heart beating faster and faster until a final scream escaped Adriana's lips. Tears streamed down Lydia's cheeks hearing Stiles do the same. No one knew what to do, all too frightened for the two teens trapped in bardow. Scott hung up on Lydia to tend to Stiles, but Lydia didn't notice-her hand lowered in shock. Then they all jumped back in surprise when Adriana's body surged forward…and she woke up._

…..

"I found him." I gasped, unable to process what the hell just happened. Against my better judgment, I looked up to see Lydia roughly tapping on her phone before bringing it to her ear. Deaton left real quickly and handed me a water to which I gulped down quickly. My throat burned and my entire body ached. I put down the glass and hunched over, grimacing in pain. My eyes shot to Deaton who was still wide eyed, not saying anything.

"What-"My words stopped short when I lifted the bottom of my shirt enough to see the scars on my body. Fear pulsated through my body and I covered my stomach up quickly, my body shaking at the realization that I was affected in the bardow. The scratches on my body from the demons…I couldn't even fathom that it actually had an effect on me in the real world.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to slow my breathing and calm down. I needed to remain composed in front of everybody, no need to freak them out. Although, throwing up in the bucket didn't quite help either. I looked back and forth between Deaton and Derek confused, unsure of what they were thinking. Derek's expression was still unreadable, and Deaton was filled with worry and fear.

"What do you mean he's not awake yet?" Lydia shrieked into the phone. "Adriana just woke up-"

"Lydia!" I choked out, wiping away the tears that fell earlier. Lydia looked up to me, took one good look at my face, and hung up the phone silently. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought a hand up to her face as she broke out into silent sobs. I lowered my head, ashamed of myself. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated at myself.

"I shouldn't have left him there." I spat at myself. Why did I even leave? Why did I leave Stiles by himself? I shouldn't have left, but what could I have done? Guilt consumed my mind and I forced myself not to shed any more frustrated tears.

"Addie, what happened?" Deaton asked, clutching my shoulders. I met his eyes and fought to remain composed. "You said you found Stiles."

"I did," I said quickly. Lydia's sobs stopped as she looked up and met my eyes. Derek shifted, moving closer towards me while I struggled to say what the hell I went through. "I found him, after some difficulty. There was a mirror…it led to the door you told me about. I was able to pass through it…but Stiles couldn't. It was like, something was holding him back from going through." Deaton brought a hand to his chin, and I could tell he was trying to come up with reasonable explanations for why Stiles couldn't go through.

"So he's…" But Lydia didn't finish. Lydia shook her head before storming out of Deaton's office hurriedly. Even as the door began to close, I could hear her pained cries echoing in the night. The guilt consumed my mind and I was about to lower my head in shame when Deaton spoke up quickly.

"Addie, I didn't expect it to work the first time. An achievement like this doesn't come easy." I looked up and met Deaton's assuring gaze. "Go home and get some rest. I'll get to work on some theories about that mirror." I could only nod as I pushed myself slowly off the table, standing on shaky feet. Deaton grabbed his keys and strode to my side. I was going to turn and follow him out when Derek stopped Deaton at the door.

"Scott would appreciate it if you got to work on those theories now." Derek said earnestly. Deaton shrugged, motioning towards me.

"Someone needs to take Addie back home."

"I'll take her." Derek nodded. "The sooner we find a solution for Stiles, the better." My head shot up and I struggled to process Derek's words. Was he really offering me a ride? I looked to Deaton who nodded after pausing for a moment. Deaton turned to me, pulling me into a hug. My body stiffened and I didn't know whether to push him off or hug him back. What happened while I was asleep? The image of Stiles' body thrashing when I first came to Beacon Hills entered my mind, and I grimaced realizing I did the same thing. I was going to hug Deaton back when he pulled away, giving me a sad smile to which I returned.

"Please get some rest Addie." Deaton pleaded. I nodded quickly before following Derek out to his car. I got in blankly, the images of what went on in that world replaying in my mind. Derek stepped on the gas, revving his engine loudly. I leaned my head back on his seat, closing my eyes trying to get the pained images out of my mind. I hear the click of buttons, and I peaked my eyes open to see Derek turning on the heater. I looked and realized that my body was shivering, and I closed my eyes again with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I breathed out, taking in the warmth.

"No problem." Derek said shortly. My eyes shot open and I became confused at Derek's unreadable expression. I shifted, turning more facing him causing Derek to glance my way. "What?"

"What happened?" I asked slowly. "While I was unconscious?" Derek put his eyes back on the road, and slumped back in my seat embarrassed. I did thrash around while I was in bardow.

"You kept on screaming."

I put my head in my hands, shaking it slowly. No wonder Deaton was acting so strangely, and then Lydia…even Derek was thrown back. I tried picturing myself screaming and thrashing on the metal table, thinking about what caused me to do so. My hand clutched my stomach, and I grimaced in pain, surprised that it stung. The image of the demons entered my mind and I shot my eyes open and I sat up straight with a jolt. My hands gripped the edges of the seat tightly as I tried pushing the image of the demons out of my mind, failing much to my dismay.

"Think about your little brother," I hear Derek whisper softly. "He's at home right now waiting for you. Think about how big his smile will be once he sees you."

I let out a shaky breath, doing as Derek instructed. I pictured how excited Alec will be, knowing now he won't freak out. I thought about his smile and how it always lights up my world. I small smile formed on my lips and I softened my grip on the seat, relaxing in place. My eyes fluttered open and I peaked over at Derek who was eyeing me.

"Thank you." I said softly. "That place was-"

"Terrifying?"

"Yeah. I can't imagine being trapped there like Stiles. It's just-"

"Hey," Derek said interrupting me. "Don't feel guilty. Deaton said it wasn't going to work the first time. At least we are closer than we were before. The fact that you are doing this for us…it means a lot." I took in Derek's words, and determination overtook my features. He's right, I'm that much closer to saving Stiles. It will happen, I know it. I looked to Derek who looked to me questioningly.

"How did you know I was feeling guilty?"

"I can smell it on you." Derek said simply. The statement startled me-I didn't know guilt had a smell. I shifted slowly, turning my head towards my hair, breathing in its shampooed scent. I scrunched my face, not knowing what the hell guilty is supposed to "smell" like. I peaked over to Derek who had a smug look on his face.

"It's a werewolf thing," He stated. "I can tell what others' emotions are."

"Oh that's…convenient." I said, unsure of myself.

"Don't you ever feel guilty. You should be happy-you figured out why Stiles can't wake up. Now we can solve the problem." Derek smirked. My cheeks went red, and I shook it off quickly and I pointed to where my house was. The lights were still on, and the sheriff was parked out front. I undid my seatbelt and stepped out of the car, eager to see Alecs' face. I stopped at the front porch, and turned to Derek who was right next to me.

"Thanks again for the ride." I said while pulling out my keys. Derek nodded as he turned to go back to his car. He stopped in his tracks before turning to me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked, startling me with his sincerity.

"Yeah," I said quickly, shrugging it off. "Yeah I'll be okay."

"You know our senses are heightened," Derek said furrowing his eye brows. "Taste, sight, smell, and hearing. I can hear your change in heart rate."

"In…in other words?" I stammered out, unsure of what he meant.

"I can tell when you are lying." Derek replied while crossing his arms. I lowered my head quickly, voiding his accusing stare. "It's okay to be afraid. After what I saw earlier…you have every right to be."

"That's the thing. I don't want to be afraid." I snapped, glaring at Derek. "Fear is what gets you killed." Derek was about to speak when we both heard the door open behind me. I whipped my body around in time to be tackled by my little brother. He squeezed my stomach tightly, but I didn't care that it hurt. I held him back tightly, lifting him off of the floor. Alec wrapped his arms around my neck then and I stroked his back soothingly.

"Told ya buddy." John said smiling as he stepped out on the porch. John was about to speak when Derek tapped his shoulder, whispering in his ear. The sheriff pulled away with a light smile. "Well that's…something." I gave a sad smile at the sheriff's attempt to remain optimistic. John shook it off and ruffled Alec's hair. "Next time, we will finish our game okay Alec?"

"Okay John!" Alec cried happily. "Then you can tell me all about the station right?"

"You bet." John smiled. "Goodnight Addie, get some rest."

"Will do." I smiled, grateful for Johns help. I turned to Derek and shrugged. "Goodnight Derek." I said quickly, making my way to the door. Derek hesitated before turning on his heel back to the door. I closed the front door locking it before setting Alec down. I took a good look at him, beaming at Alec's bright eyes filled with joy.

"You're okay!" Alec cheered. I smiled warmly before bringing myself to his height.

"See? It's no big deal. I told you everything would be fine." I lied. I faked a smile as Alec had happy tears form in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and tried not to grimace at the aches on my stomach.

"Not dangerous?"

"Not dangerous." I fake smiled. "I took care of it."

"I'm glad." Alec breathed softly. I smiled before pulling away. I looked, happy to see that John already got Alec ready for bed.

"Let's get some sleep." I said lightly. Alec nodded before rushing up the stairs. I turned off all of the lights and followed him up slowly-my legs still burned. I followed Alec in his room and tucked him underneath his sheets. Alec yawned, closing his eyes as I kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay Addie." I smiled as I turned out the light, softly closing the door behind me. I grimaced in pain, finally letting one tear stream down my cheek. I closed the door behind me in my room, slowly undressing myself, cringing in pain. After I took off my shirt, I walked over to the mirror, gasping at the red and purple scratches that covered my torso. My lips quivered as I quickly covered it with an oversized t-shirt. I slipped on some pajama shorts and collapsed onto my bed after turning out the light.

I lightly groaned as I laid on my back. The image of the demons popped in my head, so I did as Derek instructed and thought of Alec. Guilt consumed my mind; knowing I can't tell him how painful or terrified me was tonight. I closed my eyes reluctantly, knowing I could never tell Alec the truth about what happened in bardow.

**Let me know what you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW! Big plans ahead! Also, since my spring break is over for me, I am warning you guys that I might not update until the weekends, but not to worry, this story is running strong! Love you guys and have a happy Easter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so glad you all are liking my story! And thank you to royalpurple153 who pointed out that I put in the wrong chapter nine! I was going through and fixing some minor spelling mistakes and I must have put in chapter nine from a different story by accident. My bad :/ Well things are about to get interesting you guys! Here is chapter 13!**

**Song: Let it Burn by Red**

**Chapter 13: The Wheels Are Turning-Why Are They on the Hunt?**

_Lydia ran home, unable to withstand the truth. She was angry and upset at the fact that Adriana had to go through that much pain; she felt even sicker knowing Stiles was going through the same thing, except he was trapped. _

_Lydia remembers all too well what the sounds of Stiles' pained cries sound like, and just picturing it made her heart falter. Adriana was unconscious for only a few hours, and that in itself was hard to watch. An image of Stiles flashed in her mind, and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly remembering Stiles' cries through the cell phone; Scott hung up on her when Stiles started to scream again. _

_Her lips quivered in realization…Stiles was suffering. He could have scars and bruises on his body like Adriana does; unbeknownst to her, Lydia was right. She refused to go to the hospital since that night they first told her that Stiles was in a coma. If she would have gone, she would have seen the truth of just how much Stiles was suffering._

_She numbly pulled up to the hospital parking lot, slowly making her way past doctors, nurses, and patients, a blank expression on her face. She rode the elevator up alone, forcing the tears not to stream down her cheeks again. Her fingernails dug into her palms and she gritted her teeth as the elevator doors opened. She gasped at the sight of doctors slowly trickling out of the room she knew Stiles was in. Scott was forced to wait outside the room as doctors checked Stiles' vitals, not knowing the real reason why his heart rate was off the charts numerous times._

_Scott can hear everyone struggle to know what to do with these episodes that Stiles keeps having, saying over and over "that this is not normal." Still, the doctors did their job, and Scott waited impatiently for them to leave so he can continue to watch over Stiles and take away his pain. His head shot up at the familiar scent of Lydia. He rose to his knees quickly, jaw dropped at her surprise visit. Lydia stomped towards him, pure anger raging through her as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks._

"_Why didn't you tell me!" Lydia shrieked through gritted teeth, slamming her small fist at Scott's chest. Scott was astonished, but caught her by her wrists as she tried to keep punching. "Why didn't you tell me he was suffering! Why didn't you tell me about Stiles-"_

"_I thought you knew." Scott said softly with sad eyes. This made Lydia cry even more._

"_I didn't know! I used to feel what he felt, like that time when he got that MRI! But now I don't!" Lydia cried, her voice lowering into a sob. "At least when I felt it too, it was as if he wasn't alone. Now he's going through this pain." Scott's eyes softened and he pulled Lydia to him to which she fought at first. This was all news to Lydia, she didn't want to see Stiles in his coma state the last time she was at the hospital. He remembered Lydia storming out with Ethan in tow saying "I refuse to see him this way. I want to see the Stiles that I know; sarcastic, witty, and awake. Not him on a hospital bed withering." Scott inhaled deeply, remembering his first reaction when he found out just how much Stiles was suffering._

"_I saw what Adriana had to go through…and I felt so bad for her. I was scared for her. And…just picturing Stiles…I-I can't."_

"_Shhh." Scott soothed as Lydia stopped pushing against the true alpha, sobbing onto his chest. A loud scream pierced through the walls and Lydia and Scott spun looking towards Stiles' room. They watched in horror as Stiles screamed and thrashed his body, tears spilling down his cheeks while the doctors restrained him. One of the doctors gave him a sedative and thrashing died, but Scott and Lydia saw the tears that still streamed down Stiles cheeks. _

_Lydia choked out a sob and Scott held her. The two of them unable to take Stiles going through this any longer. _

…

The demons were chasing me; I can hear their loud growls behind me. If I slowed down the tiniest bit, I know I'll be dead. My pants echoed in the dark never ending hallway and I pushed myself to run faster. My legs burned and I saw the mirror ahead. I screamed as I thrusted my body through the mirror, crashing onto the hard ground. My body ached and I realized I wasn't looking through plexy glass; instead, my body was on the gravel.

A pained cry sounded behind me, and I rolled on my back to see the mirror disintegrating. My eyes widened at the sound of Stiles familiar wail, stopping abruptly when the mirror disappeared.

"Stiles!" I screamed, reaching out to the open air where the mirror once was. My body shook when I saw I wasn't in the main entrance to the bardow world. I was in the middle of the street, and the forest woods were on either side of the road, encasing it. Chills went up my spine remembering this place in newspaper ads and news channels.

"You left me Addie," I turned my head rapidly at the sound of Alec's voice. He stood there, body shaking and eyes blood red. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and his lips were quivering.

"What are you talking about Alec?" I said slowly rising to my feet. "I'm right here-"

"You didn't wake up." Alec croaked out, more tears streaming down his cheeks my heart broke at the sight of it. What did he mean I didn't wake up? I know I did.

"You didn't wake up." Alec stammered out, stepping backwards away from me. "You promised…you promised you wouldn't leave me alone. You said you wouldn't leave me alone when mommy and daddy died. You broke your promise…you broke it!"

"Alec no!" I cried out, tears spilling over my cheeks. "No no I'm still here!"

"You left me alone! Just like mommy and daddy, you left me alone!"

"Alec!" I screamed, burning my throat. I blinked away my tears and he was gone. I held my breath when I blinked again and saw two cars that were wrecked in the middle of the road. One was a brand new black Chevy prism…the other…it was an old battered red truck, four wheel drive…it was my Dad's truck. I pursed my lips and I forced myself not to cry at the sight. The blood was spread across the pavement and through the shattered glass, I choked out a sob at the sight of a pale white hand sticking out from the upside down red truck.

My hand rose to my lips and I forgot one minor detail that the police didn't even think twice about. The reports said that they were killed by a drunk driver that was the only reasonable explanation that they released. But no one thought to question the slash marks that were on the bodies and on the seats of the truck. But the big news only showed the drunk driver. This haunting image is one that I pushed away for a long time…and it terrified me that these nightmares that I had for a month after my parents died are returning again.

Back then, I would see a dark figure, looming in the shadows. I was always terrified of it and its bright green eyes…but unlike then, the figure stepped out from the shadows. It transformed into an actual person, replicating the large muscular shoulders and firm face.

"Derek." I gasped as he glowered his eyes at me. I held my breath as he began to step forward, unable to move my body.

"Derek!" I snapped more assertively, gritting my teeth. Derek growled as his face transformed into that wolf like state. I clenched my fists tightly as his fingertips stretched transforming into sharp claws. Derek's growl turned into a snarl as his teeth grew sharp.

"Derek!" I screamed at him. But Derek smiled a wicked smile that I didn't know he could make. Derek raised his hand ready to strike down. His hand aimed for my stomach and I sat up with a jolt. My breaths came out in large gasps as I realized I was back in my bedroom, awake. I reached for my stomach and cringed at the stinging sensation. I slowly pushed off the covers and walked over to the mirror. I lifted my shirt and frowned at the dark bruises that surrounded the red marks that replicated claw marks.

I know it wasn't Derek who did this, I know that was just a dream. What made my skin crawl was just how powerful and dangerous the bardow world is. That's why I have to go back. Who knows what the hell Stiles is going through right now; I promised him.

"Addie," Alec said banging on my door. His knock startled me and I dropped my shirt in response. "Aren't you supposed to be the one waking me up?" I smiled lightly as I cracked my door open.

"I'll be down in a second and pour us some cereal." I said before scrunching my face. "You can go put on something that matches." Alec groaned loudly as I closed the door on him, leaning against it with a sigh. I hated lying to him, but the truth would be much worse. I shook off my thoughts and went over to my closet. I changed out of my Pj's and threw on a light blue, loose flowy blouse thankful that it didn't cling to my stomach. I threw on some blue jeans and my dark brown boots with white boot cuffs. I went back to the mirror and rolled my eyes at my messy hair.

I walked out of the room and strode to the bathroom as Alec raced down the hall. He paused for a moment and I smiled at his red Spiderman shirt and black shorts with his converse. I went into the bathroom quickly and brushed my dirty blonde hair before braiding it to the side. I smiled satisfied as I made my way down the stairs. In the kitchen, I paused to see that Alec already set up two bowls of lucky charms-pouring the milk with a smug smile on his face.

"Sit down Addie." Alec said with a wide grin. I looked at him suspiciously as I sat on the stool, slowly taking bites of cereal. Alec just kept smiling at me, and I tried to shrug it off, but I knew he wanted to talk. But bout what, I have no clue.

"So who was the guy last night?" Alec smiled wide. His words made me almost choke on my breakfast, which made Alec smile more.

"Why are you so curious?" I retorted, taking another spoonful. Alec began to quickly devour his food.

"You never hang out with guys."

"That's because I liked it with just you and me."

"Yeah well, he seems nice!" Alec smiled. I rolled my eyes groaning.

"Yeah. Doesn't believe I can take care of myself, but seems nice." I snarked before taking a big spoonful of lucky charms. Alec frowned before leaning forward in his seat, I leaned back sensing he was getting serious.

"Addie, you are always taking care of me," Alec smiled sadly. "Let someone take care of you." I gave a sympathetic smile as I ruffled his messy brown hair. I decided to change the subject as I sat up in my seat.

"Speaking of taking care, how was your time with John?"

"It was awesome!" Alec beamed on the change of topic. "Did you know he is the sheriff?"

"I did." I said with a nod. I took our empty bowls and put them in the dishwasher. I turned back to Alec who had another frown on his face.

"Did you know that Stiles is his son?" My smile disappeared as Alec jumped off of his stool. "I can tell he was upset about it." I moved over to Alec and pulled him into a tight hug, not caring that my stomach ached.

"That's why I have to go back to bardow." I whispered. "I need to help Stiles, and bring him back to this world."

"You have to go back?"

"Hey," I said softly, lifting his chin so our eyes met. I forced a smile on my face. "It's no big deal. I just need to figure out how to help Stiles wake up. It's…like a puzzle. But it will be okay." I hated lying straight through my teeth; but Alec's smile made me happy. I can't tell him the truth, it will just hurt him.

"In the meantime, I have a favor to ask of you. When you are with John, just do your best to make him happy." I instructed with a smile. Alec nodded rapidly in understandment. John is depressed all the time, maybe spending time with Alec while I'm with the others going into bardow will get his mind off things-even if that small portion of happiness only lasts a couple of hours. Alec jumped up and down before giving a strong salute.

"You can count on me!"

….

I walked down the crowded halls of the school, still avoiding the stares of everyone in sight. Thankfully it's a Friday, and I'll have a weekend away from school. Honestly, how am I supposed to juggle school life in between my supernatural life? I hurried to my locker, gasping when I saw textbooks stacked neatly in alphabetical order. I didn't go to the book store yet. Who got my locker combination?

"Here." I spun to my left to see Lydia grinning wide, handing me a water bottle. "Drink up, you look pale."

"How did you get my locker combination?" I asked incredulously. Lydia rolled her eyes, lifting my lock up. My cheeks burned at the sight of the sticky note with my combination still on the back. I hurriedly ripped it off earning a small giggle from Lydia.

"Also, feel free to text me if you need any help with homework and what not." Lydia said smugly. I nodded, understanding what was really going on. "I'm practically a walking answer sheet. Trust me I know all of the-"

"Lydia," I said softly interrupting her small rant. "What do you really want to ask?" As if a weight lifted off of her chest, Lydia just spilled out her mind.

"Last night, I watched as you suffered in that world, and that terrified me. And then…knowing that's what is happening to Stiles-"

"Hey, that's why I am here." I said sternly. "I'll bring him back-"

"It's not just that." Lydia said shaking her head. "I couldn't _feel_ you suffering. I know Deaton said it's because you guys don't die there but…I…I used to be able to feel when Stiles was in pain. I was in the parking lot…and when he was getting his brain scanned…I felt it…I was with him in that sense…and now…"

"It will all be okay. You'll see."

"I know it will. It's just taking forever." Lydia sighed. "Plus the fact that this whole…banshee thing…it's all too difficult to understand." I smiled weakly at her comment.

"If it helps, I don't exactly know what I'm doing either." Lydia met my gaze and gave a weak smile herself. The bell rang and she and I headed off to chemistry together walking in a mutual silence. After Chem, I walked into history and gave a small smile to Kira who was sitting in the back. I made a decision to sit by her, making Kira's face light up.

"Hi Adriana." Kira said bubbly. I gave a warm smile back, pulling out my books. Kira pursed her lips, rocking back and forth in her seat. She finally sighed deeply and I looked at her concerned.

"I heard about what happened last night." Kira said in a hushed voice. I lowered my head, earning utters of I'm sorry's in response.

"You talked to Scott?"

"Not exactly." Kira shrugged with a frown. "I over heard him talking to Ethan this morning."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, he's the guy that's with Lydia all the time. Well not _with_ Lydia, cause he likes…well…boys. Anyways…Scott was telling Ethan because Ethan was worried about Lydia-"

"Why is he looking out for her?" I asked curious. Kira frowned and I held my breath.

"Aiden." Kira whispered as I my stomach twisted. "He is Ethan's twin brother. Aiden and Lydia…from what I heard…had a thing…but then he-"Kira didn't finish her sentence, but I nodded in understanding. Class started and I furrowed my brow, realizing that my history teacher was Mr. Yukimora, Kira's dad. I took my notes focusing when I heard footsteps in the front. I lifted my head and my eyes widened at Scott who was walking in late.

I was even more shocked when Mr. Yukimora didn't even scold him for being late. Then again, Kira did mention her mom is involved, so it should make sense that he would too. Is he a kitsune too? I kept glancing over to Scott who kept on checking his phone. At one point, his eyes widened and he began to tap his foot. My heart pounded wildly and I knew something was wrong. I peaked over to Kira and I can tell she knew too. The bell rang after an agonizing amount of time and I chased after Scott who practically sprinted out the door.

I followed him out, not knowing if Kira was following me or not, but I chased after Scott regardless. He bursted through the doors that led to the lacrosse field and I swung the double doors open wide.

"Scott!" I called out. Scott turned towards me as I hurried down the stairs. "What's wrong? Is it Stiles?" Scott shook his head quickly.

"It's Derek." He said quickly, racing to his motorcycle. I couldn't stop from pounding wildly against my chest. Scott grimaced before jogging quickly to his motorcycle, and I stayed closely behind.

"What happened?"

"It was those hunters again. They found him-"Scott stopped in his tracks at the beep of his cell phone. He pulled it out and his eyes widened. "Deaton texted. Derek is there." Scott said quickly before strapping on his helmet.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" I snapped at Scott. He thankfully didn't argue with me, handing me an extra helmet as I quickly sat on the back, holding onto the metal bars that were on the sides of his seat. Scott wasted no time revving his engine, leaving the parking lot. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the metal bars for dear life as I clenched my eyes shut, the wind blowing against me.

After five minutes of Scott speeding through the streets, the bike came to a halt. My eyes fluttered open and I was relieved at the veterinarian sign. I threw off my helmet and jumped off of the bike, following Scott in a sprint. We ran through the back door and I rounded the corner looking past Scott who paused momentarily.

In front of me, Derek sat on the metal table with Deaton to his left, applying medicine to his wounds. My heart stopped when I saw the bullet marks across his torso and the reminiscence of black blood seeping through his shirt.

"Wolfs bane bullets." Derek sighed, closing his eyes as Deaton continued to operate. "Traditional."

"I don't understand," Scott gasped moving closer. "Why are they even here?" Derek shook his head and stood up straight.

"They keep asking for the she wolf." Derek practically growled. "It's not Cora, they said as much. But I don't know anyone else. They keep insisting that I know whoever they are looking for."

"What about Peter? Have you talked to him?" Scott asked. Peter? The guy I met in the woods?

"I haven't seen Peter lately." Derek shrugged rolling his eyes. "He said he had important business to attend to."

"This makes no sense." Scott said leaning back against the wall opposite of Derek. "We don't know any she wolves…"

"What about Malia?" I chimed in after some thought. Derek just shook his head.

"They were very specific. She wolf. Malia is a were coyote."

"Sorry. I forgot there was a difference." I said rolling my eyes.

"They are very persistent," Scott said finally. "This is the third time they have attacked you. It might get worse unless we do something."

"You mean find out who the she wolf is?" Derek retorted. "I barely got a glimpse of it, not enough to catch a scent either. She's fast, whoever she is."

"And remember," Deaton said finally speaking up. "These hunters are lethal, and I must caution you. If this is their third time trying to get to you Derek, their methods are bound to get more harmful. Scott, let everyone know to lay low in case they try to go through others to get to Derek."

"That means you too." Scott said sternly pointing to Derek. "And I mean seriously lay low." Derek lowered his head with a nod. I stared at Derek's wounds, still wide eyed that the bullets didn't kill him. Derek met my gaze and sighed loudly.

"Werewolves heal." He said simply. I closed my eyes exhaling loudly, thankful that it was nothing to serious. Yet, the idea that getting shot at isn't that big of a deal to anyone else was startling. If being shot at is not a problem since they heal…then what else could happen to them?

"Addie?" Deaton said crossing his arms. "May I ask what you're doing here? And not at school." My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed. I couldn't find the words as Deaton shook his head. "Back to school, _now._" I nodded quickly looking to Scott who motioned to the back.

"Not on his motorcycle." Deaton scowled, glaring at Scott. Scott put his hands up in defense and I lowered my head.

"How…do you think I got here?" I whispered earning daggers from Deaton.

"I'll drive you." Derek said simply moving towards the door. My eyes widened and I pointed to Scott.

"Didn't he say lay low?"

"I will," Derek shrugged. "After I take you to back school." I followed Derek out quickly with Scott directly behind. His Camaro was in the back garage, and I strode to the passenger side. I peaked to Scott who frowned at his watch before putting back on his helmet.

"You going back to school?" Derek asked Scott. Scott nodded his head slowly with a frown.

"Fourth period is going to start soon, and I have an A in the class. Plus there is lunch after so…so I'm going to go to the hospital." A huge feeling of sympathy filled within me for Scott, and I cringed at the thought of Stiles suffering on the hospital bed. Derek nodded to Scott as Scott sped off into the distance. I sighed before getting into the car. Derek drove at the normal speed, and I looked out the window, remembering last night's talk and how it didn't go so well.

"I didn't mean for you to believe that I think you're weak." Derek said out of thin air. I snapped my head to him, scowling.

"I don't think that." I snapped. "I just don't think you believe I can take care of myself."

"This isn't Arizona," Derek said raising his voice slightly. "There are other things out there that are extremely dangerous-"

"You think I don't know that?"

"What I was trying to say last night was that you don't know how to protect yourself." Derek sighed. "And you need someone who can teach you." My eyes widened and my jaw opened slightly.

"You want me to teach me how to fight?" I asked in disbelief. "No offense but, your whole "I'm a werewolf" thing kind of makes it unfair."

"I don't expect you to beat me." Derek rolled his eyes. "Just learn enough so you can handle yourself in the bardow world. Deaton had an interesting thought; your abilities in the real world correspond to what you can do in the bardow world. Training could help."

"That's," I said slowly. "Actually not a bad idea." I warmed up to the thought of training. It could definitely help me when I go back to bardow. I need as much time as I can to figure out why Stiles can't pass through the mirror, so this should give me an advantage. We pulled up to the school and I paused before climbing out of the car.

"You are actually willing to train me?" I said unconvinced. Derek simply shrugged.

"Scott wants me on house arrest. Might as well do something productive." I rolled my eyes at his comment and I got out of the car. I didn't even turn around as I hurried back in the hall. I played with the idea of me training so I can take care of myself and hopefully bring Stiles out of his coma. The only downside is that it has to be with Derek.

** Stay tuned for the twist that I will be posting tomorrow! Also, my spring break is over so I am letting you all know that I won't be able to update until the weekends. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TWIST WITH A CLIFF HANGER THAT I KNOW WILL PISS YOU GUYS OFF! Soooooo excited! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Extra-long chapter! Alrighty guys! Here is chapter 14! It's the cliffhanger this chapter. Well at least one of many that I have planned ;) All I can say is I hope you like it, please review your opinions and what not…here we go! Also, I do have a plan of how Stiles is going to wake up, but just be patient! The teen wolf gang needs to figure it out!**

**Song: Hold Me Now by Red**

**Chapter 13: I'll Keep My Word- Why This Suffering?**

_In the hospital, a man is walking. Doing as he was instructed, he follows the Hale boy after the others finished attacking him. He watched using binoculars as the blue eyed beta sought refuge in a veterinarian office, scrunching his face in confusion. He was instructed to find a way to get the young Hale to talk, but he wasn't seeing any ties that will be easy to get a hold of._

_He waited patiently, occasionally pulling the hood over his head tighter. He needed to find something or someone as leverage. Time had passed and he saw how the Hale had finally walked out, with two other teenagers. The man smiled as the girl moved to the passenger side door. The smile disappeared as the Hale kept talking to the boy, the young alpha he thought to himself. He couldn't hear what they were saying, just bits and pieces. He heard school, and hospital, but that was it. I grunted in agitation watching as the younger alpha got on a motorcycle and sped off while the other two got in the car and drove away. _

_The man scratched his chin. Thankfully, he was informed that there was only one school in Beacon Hills, so there was no use going there-too open and obvious. The man hurried from his position and ran to his car, speeding down the road. He approached a red light, grinning at the sight of the teenager on his motorcycle. He hung back a little bit, remembering that she told him that they could pick up on scents. Thankfully, he never personally encountered the werewolves before so it was perfect. He followed the young alpha all the way to the hospital. _

_He walked out of the car and followed stealthily behind the alpha, occasionally turning asking nurse's useless questions trying not to get the alpha suspicious. He saw that he was alone in the elevator, noting he was going to the third floor. The man turned and slowly made my way up the stairs, not drawing any attention to himself. At the third floor, he paused a moment before opening the door. He slowly sat in a waiting chair and picked up a magazine, flipping through it lazily. The man gritted his teeth in agitation, knowing full well he just let the alpha get away._

_He didn't want to return to Severo and…Araya-especially Araya. He didn't want to think about pissing that woman off, but he cringed knowing he had no choice. He was about to stand up when he saw the door open to his right, a wide smile formed on his lips when he recognized the alpha leaving a room. He hid behind the magazine, listening as he was speaking to one of the nurses walking him out. He waited until the alpha got in the elevator, patiently waiting to close. _

_At the ding of the elevator, the man rose to his feet and sauntered over to the room that the young alpha was just in. The door was wide open still, and the Hispanic hunter peered inside, chuckling menacingly at the sight of a boy resting in the hospital. He looked down the hall quickly to check for nurses before grabbing the file that was in front of the room._

"_Stilinski." He whispered to himself, scanning over the words. He couldn't stop smiling as he kept rereading the word coma on the file. He chuckled, memorizing where the room was before putting the file back knowing what he was going to tell the others. He looked one last time and smiled sinisterly at the boy sleeping deeply on the bed._

…

"Tell me again why I agreed to this." I said tilting my head at Lydia. Lydia sat on the couch, shrugging her shoulders with a sympathetic expression on her face. I exhaled loudly, gripping the wrapped pole I has holding tighter. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"You said you wanted to train." Kira said walking back into the dojo, her feet lightly tapping against the wooden floor boards. "Then you complained on how it was with Derek, so I offered my help."

"Then you asked me to text Scott that you were going to be with us after school." Lydia smirked from her seat. "Told me to tell him it was training with Kira."

"And remind me why you are here too?" I asked politely. Lydia pursed her lips before shrugging her shoulders.

"Ethan said he needed to talk to Danny and…I'd much rather not be alone." A great wave of sympathy flowed through me and I gave a small smile towards Lydia. This girl has seriously gone through hell and back this past week, so I have to do this. I loosened up my body, adjusting to the black work out pants and tank top that Kira let me borrow. I looked around the room, smiling to myself at just how cultural Kira's dojo is, surprised that her house is big enough to have a dojo.

"Thanks for your help." I said truthfully as Kira grabbed a stick similar to mine. Smile spread wide across her lips and I gave a genuine smile.

"No problem at all!" Kira cheered gleefully. I pursed my lips and nodded as she continued. "I started training here when I found out what exactly I was and that my mom is 900 hundred years old."

"900 hundred is a bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" I chuckled at Kira's joke. Kira shrugged, gritting her teeth in a weak smile. I looked to Lydia who wore the same expression. My jaw dropped to the floor and I repeated the words in my mind. "Oh my god, you weren't joking."

"Let's get started shall we?" Kira said shaking her head as her cheeks flushed. I nodded quickly in agreement as Kira got in a fighting stance. She then began to spin her stick in a fluid motion that I just watched stunned. Her moves were flawless and she was suddenly beaming with confidence. She spun her stick in a graceful way before making a slash like motion bringing herself back into her original stance. I was pretty sure my jaw was touching the floor.

"Can we start from the beginning?" I asked slowly, my mind blown from what I just saw. "I never took karate."

"Neither did I!" Kira smiled. Lydia rolled her eyes with a smirk and I shook my head to focus. "Let's just see how you do your first time. Go with your instincts and I will do my best to guide you." I nodded as Kira gave me permission to attack first. I huffed before charging forward, swinging my stick at her. Kira blocked it easily before turning to her left, rotating her stick. I lunged forward, using the stick more as a sword to which Kira blocked again. This time though, she rotated her hands so her stick was now in a sword like position like mine. Kira swung her weapon to which I blocked, surprising myself. I spun my body to the right to try and strike again and Kira blocked me.

"You have really good instincts," Kira smiled. "Now you can try to actually hurt me. Don't worry, I'll heal." I nodded quickly before bringing up my foot to Kira's torso, pushing her away. Kira smiled at my move and our sticks clashed against each other, clanging in the air. Both of us kept blocking each other until Kira spun in a circle, her weapon hitting me square on my shoulder. Pain shot through me and I gritted my teeth.

"Ow! Mother of-"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kira repeated quickly putting her hands up in defense. I smiled that her guard was down and went to strike, swinging my stick down from above. Kira blocked it with her bare hands and pulled the front of my stick to the side. I didn't even have time to let go as my body followed. I let out a gasp of surprise as my back slammed against the wooden floor. My eyes widened as Kira pointed the end of her stick at me, smiling humbly.

"Shit, I have a long way to go." I muttered to myself embarrassed.

"I thought you did really well your first time." Kira said offering a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, groaning at the aches in my body. "Nice trick at the end too. Cunning like a fox." Lydia and I looked at Kira raising an eyebrow while Kira cringed at her own words. "Bad joke. Sorry."

"Well it is almost six." Lydia said rising to her feet, turning more so to me. "We should probably head on out to Deaton's." I nodded before turning to Kira, handing her the stick to which she smiled meekly.

"Thank you Kira," I said honestly. "I'll give you back your clothes tomorrow and…would you be willing to do this again?"

"Yeah! We can meet up again tomorrow if you want!" Kira smiled wide, talking a bit fast. I nodded, grateful for her help as Lydia and I walked out of the dojo, turning down the hallways to go to Lydia's car that was parked out front. I climbed in the passenger seat while Lydia silently strapped on her seatbelt before starting the car. I looked to Lydia as she tucked her long hair behind her ears, pursing her lips. I frowned before leaning forward slightly, trying to meet her blank gaze.

"Hey," I said softly. "We are that much closer." Lydia nodded quickly, looking at me briefly with a light smile on her face. She followed down the roads and I tried to think of something to say. "Do…do you want to tell him something? I mean give him a message?" Lydia's eyes widened as she turned to me in shock.

"You'd do that for me?" Lydia asked eyes wide. I gave a genuine smile and nodded in confirmation. Lydia shook her head and focused on the road, her expression going blank. Her eyes glowered at the road and her knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm moving on too fast." She whispered to herself. My eyes widened, and I just knew she was talking about Allison. I pursed my lips, hoping my next words wouldn't offend her.

"It's okay to be happy-"

"I was happy when she was here." Lydia snapped through gritted teeth. "This all this…it's too soon."

"Lydia," I said softly. She turned to me, her green eyes soft. "I don't mean forget. Never forget the good times. But…I'm sure she would want you to be happy." Lydia smiled weakly while shaking her head.

"I don't want anyone to replace her-"

"No one will," I said truthfully. A thought popped into my head and I leaned back in my seat, mouth hanging open. "Is that why you don't talk to Kira much?" I know Lydia is only growing to like me because of what I'm doing for Stiles, but what about Kira? I know she was dating Scott kind of, but then when Allison died things got complicated. What was Kira's relationship with Lydia?

"I don't hate Kira she seems…sweet." Lydia said after some thought. "It's just…I don't know." I didn't push Lydia anymore on the topic as we pulled up to Deaton's office. Lydia parked the car and unhooked her seat belt as I did. She sucked in a breath before speaking. "Thank you for doing this for us…and tell Stiles…we need him."

Lydia seemed to hesitate after, but shook it off as she got out of the car. I got out and the two of us went inside. Determination was written all over my features as we went to the back room where the table was set up again. Deaton was waiting with Scott and Derek, all waiting patiently for me to walk in.

"Where's Alec?" I asked Deaton. Deaton smiled before motioning to the front. I nodded walking up front to see Alec sitting in one of the waiting chairs, earphones in. I ruffled his hair with a smile and he looked up, beaming at me. He pulled the buds out of his ears and gave me a tight hug, and I did my best not to grunt in pain of my torso.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Alec asked wide eyed. I stammered out a breath, looking at the light purple bruise that was on my left shoulder.

"Gym class bud." I smiled with a shrug. Alec tilted his head, and I can tell he was going to press on. His thoughts vanished as the bell rang to my left. I grinned wide at the sight of John walking in through the front. Alec smiled as he strode to Johns side while Deaton, Scott, and Lydia entered the room. Alec turned back to me, pulling me into another hug. I kissed him on the forehead and lifted his face to look up at me.

"Be good okay?" I instructed. Alec nodded rapidly, and I was relieved to see that he wasn't worried about this anymore. John gave me a wave of the hand as everyone followed him and Alec outside. I turned on my heel and walked back into the room where Derek was waiting. I pursed my lips as he lifted his eyebrow, looking right at my shoulder.

"Gym class?" He said unconvinced. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No," I retorted. "I had a little training session with a fox." Derek nodded with a slight grin on his face.

"Couldn't wait to get started?"

"No," I shook my head. "Stiles being in this coma is destroying you guys. The sooner he wakes up, the better mindset everyone will be in." Derek nodded in agreement before shrugging his shoulders and I went to the metal table, propping myself up. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath.

"You scared?"

"Terrified." I said honestly. "That place is literally hell."

"It won't last long. This will all go away soon." Derek said earnestly. My eyes fluttered open, confirming that his expression matched his tone of voice. Derek pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning on and took a few steps towards me. "Tomorrow, you get to face a wolf."

"Actually, I wanted to train with Kira again. I need to actually do well against her."

"And you will eventually." Derek nodded, lowering his eyes. "You are way to determined not to succeed." My heart was pounding against my chest and I forced myself not to breath. I turned away quickly as my cheeks flushed…remembering that werewolves can hear my heart beating. Deaton entered the room again with Lydia and Scott behind him. I gave him a puzzled look.

"You aren't going to Stiles?" I asked. Scott shook his head sadly.

"My mom said that the doctors are testing him, trying to explain we he-"Scott didn't finish, but I knew he was referring to Stiles' thrashing episodes. I nodded as Deaton coughed, motioned for me to lay down. Chills went down my spine as my skin pressed against the cool metal. Deaton peered over me with his emissary book in hand.

"Also Addie, I did some research…and there is one theory I have come up with." My eyes widened at Deaton's words and I could hear Scott and Lydia gasp behind him. "It was in an older text, and I'm not sure if I even translated it correctly. But…essentially…Stiles has to let go in order to wake up." I furrowed my brows at Deaton, not understanding.

"Let go? Of what?" I asked, but Deaton shrugged not knowing the answer himself. Well that can mean a lot of things, but I'll figure it out. Deaton must have understood this as he opened his book.

"Ready?" He asked with worry evident in his features. I shook my head quickly, trying not to think of the hell that terrified me…knowing it was waiting for me in bardow. Deaton nodded as I closed my eyes after Scott and Lydia gave soft mumbles of good luck while Derek remained quiet, his expression unreadable. My eyes closed as Deaton slowly began to chant the eerie words, bringing my eyes reluctantly to a close.

_Asperiesque ostium in corde suo._

_Ire per mundum novit puellae._

_Inter vitam et mortem, bardow._

….

The falling sensation hit me again, and I kept my eyes closed until my back pressed against the plexy glass floor. My eyes fluttered open as I quickly sat up straight; I double checked to make sure that the wooden door was still open, relieved that it was. I rose to my feet and turned to the mirror gulping before walking through slowly. I walked through the mirror and held my breath as I was fully in the forest area. I scanned around on the alert for demons, thankful I didn't see any yet.

"Stiles?" I called out in the air. "Stiles it's me, Adriana! Stiles!" My heart pounded wildly when there was no response and I began to walk away from the mirror at a quick pace, looking everywhere for Stiles. The silence made my eyes grow wide, where in the world could he be? The ground beneath me began to disappear and I began to fall into the nothingness. I closed my eyes and held my breath, feeling the wind brush against my skin. My body slowly touched the ground and my eyes shot open wide. All around me were what seemed to look like film strips, millions of them floating in the air. A dark cackle echoed in the air and chills went up my spine. I clenched my eyes shut as the laughter got louder, my hands reached up to try and drown them out.

The laughing stopped and my eyes fluttered open at a strong buzzing sound. Bright lights turned on one by one, and I gasped recognizing the place…it was the lacrosse field at Beacon Hills. Now all the lights were on, blinding me. I looked down to avoid the lights, gasping at my clothes…they changed into a tight soft pink dress with a black sash on it and I had on a black necklace with heels. What the hell?

"Not this again please!" A voice cried out. I turned on my heel recognizing the tone coming from behind me. I gasped at the sight of Stiles, eyes shut with his hands to his head. He was still the same, but he was wearing a tuxedo without the black jacket. Then I realized, this place bardow, it was making Stiles relive his worst fears. But what fear was this? I shook off my thoughts and looked at him, heart breaking at how distraught he appeared.

"Stiles!" I called out loudly, my voice carrying across the field. Stiles' head snapped up and his eyes went wide. I let out a shaky breath relieved that he saw me.

"Adriana!" He said his voice trembling. "You-you're not Lydia?"

"Lydia?" I gasped out loud. Lydia is in his worst fear? A twig cracked behind me and my body whipped around quickly at the source. A man was walking towards me wearing a long black leather jacket. I froze, recognizing the face…it was the guy I ran into at the woods; Peter.

"Adriana! Get out of here now!" Stiles screamed from behind me. I tried to move, but it was as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't even get my fingers to move. My heart was beating fast against my chest and my eyes widened as Peter moved closer and closer. "Adriana!"

"I can't move!"

"RUN!" Stiles screamed as my body suddenly spun around. I gasped as Stiles started to run towards me. I wanted to move, but reluctantly began to turn back the other way.

"Stiles I can't-"But I didn't finish. In front of me was Peter only a foot away. His evil smile widened as his teeth grew sharp. Oh my god, he's a werewolf too. I wanted to run, fight, move, something! But I couldn't. My body turned around finally and I could feel my legs prepare to sprint, but my body for some reason fell forward and I crashed onto the grass. I clenched my eyes shut as I felt Peter breath on my neck, gripping the grass for dear life. Suddenly, I blinked and I was standing in a dim nothingness gasping for air. I looked down, relieved to see I was back in my normal clothes. In front of me, Stiles was doing the same thing and he was back in his flannel and jeans. He finally looked up and met my gaze, relief spreading across his features.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Stiles sighed in relief, bringing a hand to his chest. I took a few more gasps, stepping towards him.

"Was that your biggest fear?" I asked cautiously. Stiles frowned before nodding.

"Sadly one of them." Stiles said lowering his gaze. "One moment I am running through this damned place and the next thing I know, I'm reliving the night of the winter formal-"

"It's the demons," I said in realization. "They want you to suffer. If they cannot physically do that then what's to say they can't make you relive one of your memories?"

"Well that's a real pain in the ass."

"Stiles," I said sternly. "They need you. Everyone back there needs you. You have to be strong and fight whatever comes your way."

"I know." Stiles nodded. "It just pisses me off that these demons got a hold of that you know?"

"It will be over soon," I promised. "Now let's go." Stiles agreed and we began to walk as the nothingness turned into the forest again. I saw the mirror in the distance, and the two of us began to walk towards it. I thought about Stiles memory, and shivered at it. A wicked thought crossed my mind and I looked to Stiles.

"How do you know Peter?" I asked him quickly. Stiles shot me a confused look that made my suspicions rise.

"How do _you_ know Peter?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. I raised my hands up in exasperation before cringing.

"I ran into him briefly in the woods. He was curious about me and my power." I said in remembrance. I replayed Stiles' memory in my mind, realizing that Peter is a werewolf too. Stiles thought I was Lydia too; what the hell happened that night? "Why did he attack Lydia?"

"Peter was trying to build a strong pack." Stiles spat disgusted at the memory. "He was the alpha back then-"

"Wait!" I said turning to Stiles. "Peter was the one who bit Scott didn't he?" Stiles nodded in confirmation. Now I really didn't trust Peter, and I only ran into him once. How come no one thought to tell me the minor detail that Peter was the alpha that started it all?

"Hold on," I said pausing again. "Scott said Derek killed the alpha. If he killed Peter, then how the hell is Peter alive?"

"Derek was forced to bring his psycho uncle back to life since Peter was haunting Lydia to do so and-"

"Peter is Derek's uncle!" I shrieked cutting off Stiles, fuming with rage. "What other, so called minor detail did they all forget to inform me on?" Stiles surprisingly laughed catching me by surprise.

"Scott has a tendency to do that." Stiles mused. We got to the mirror I touched the glass, making it ripple beneath me. Stiles slowly lifted his hand to do the same, but the glass went solid beneath him. Stiles pounded the glass in agitation, grunting in response. I walked over and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. Stiles' anger subsided and my heart broke as his eyes began to water. "Why can't I go through?"

"Maybe you have your own mirror to pass through." I guessed, but Stiles shook his head.

"I've walked around this forest a lot," Stiles noted taking a few steps back. "This thing was never here until you started showing up. It's the only one I've seen."

"Then it has to be something mental," I guessed. "I mean, Deaton was telling me that he might have found an answer of how to wake you up. He said to let go, but of what I have no clue yet. Anyways, the nogitsune possessed your mind, so what if the way to get out is something purely mental?" Stiles thought about that, and he nodded as if a light switch went off in his head.

"Okay something mental like what? Face all of my worst fears?"

"I don't know-"I blinked and then all of a sudden, I was back in the pitch black darkness. My eyes grew wide and I realized I was alone again. My breaths were shaky and I clutched my hands together tightly. The buzzing sound echoed and I realized what was going on; I was back in the pink dress. I was facing forward and I realized we were reliving this again.

"Stiles you can do this!" I called out knowing he was behind me in the distance. I once again couldn't move and my heart was pounding erratically. I took a shaky breath and tried sounding as sternly as possible.

"You can do this Stiles!" I said turning on my heel, looking confidently at Stiles who just stood wide eyed at me. I gave a reassuring smile to him, nodding as Stiles started to tremble. "Take control. You can stop this."

"No you can't." I heard from behind me. My body whipped around and my lips quivered as the memory of Peter continued to saunter towards me. "You weren't able to save her Stiles. To save Lydia. You were always so weak."

"No you are not, don't listen to him Stiles!" I shouted over my shoulder, glaring at the memory of Peter. Peter continued to walk towards me and I scowled, hating both this version of Peter and the real one back home.

"Just admit it Stiles," Peter snapped ten feet away from me now. "You failed Lydia." It clicked suddenly. I know Stiles has to do. I felt my body turn towards Stiles who was on the verge of tears.

"Pathetic." Peter spat behind me.

"Stiles," I called out to him. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to get to Lydia in time. But you did save her." Stiles eyes widened and I gave him a warm smile, knowing he was listening close to my words.

"You did save her that night Stiles, and Lydia is okay. She's back at Deaton's praying that you will wake up. Let go of feeling like you could have done things differently, you can't change the past. And remember…you did save her life." The words felt right, and they flowed freely from my mouth. Stiles eyes widened as my body turned reluctantly towards Peter, facing his terrible jaws that were ready to pierce my skin. My body turned then and I was surprised to see Stiles right in front of me, pulling me into him. Stiles swung his fist at Peter and gasped realizing that he actually did it.

Peter snarled and morphed into a sick and twisted face of the demons we faced last time. I pictured the stick I used to train with Kira earlier, and gasped as it suddenly appeared in my hand. I lunged forward and swung at the demon, hitting it in the face. I looked to see Stiles had an aluminum bat in hand, swinging it at the demon. I smiled happily until the floor disintegrated and Stiles and I fell onto the forest floor. I crashed on the ground and my body rolled until I slammed into a tree. I pushed past my aches and sat up looking for Stiles. I peered around the corner of the tree, relieved to see Stiles stumbling to his feet.

"You did it!" I cheered happily, running to his side. Stiles had a wide grin on his face and I relaxed knowing it was over.

"I just had to let go like you said," Stiles said catching his breath. "I couldn't get to Lydia in time, but I did save her."

"And it's not just this Stiles," I said firmly. "I can tell that you think you are useless and weak, unable to do anything that werewolves and hunters can do but Stiles…you have done so much for everyone up there. I don't know exactly what but I know you know. They depend on you just as much as you depend on them. Let go of feeling like you can't do anything because Stiles…based on what I see from everyone waiting for you…you have done so much." Stiles' eyes were soft and his mouth was hung open. His lips trembled but his golden brown eyes were soft.

"They are _all_ waiting for me?" Stiles said shakily. I nodded in response as I pointed to the mirror ahead of us.

"It's time for you to wake up Stiles." I said softly. Stiles looked to the mirror and strode towards it slowly. I don't know what it was, but something told me in my gut was that in order for Stiles to wake up, he had to let go. It just felt right, Deaton was right. Stiles reached forward and I waited to see the mirror ripple. My heart fell when it didn't and I moved next to Stiles.

"I don't get it!" I shrieked as Stiles screamed, slamming his fist frustrated at a nearby tree. "Let go! But let go of what? There's so much to-"I stopped short when I heard Stiles sniffle behind me. I walked slowly to Stiles who was leaning his head against the bark of the tree, his fists tightly clenched. My hand slowly reached for Stiles shaking frame, and he shook his head.

"I just want to wake up." Stiles croaked as tears softly streamed down his cheeks, his bottom lip quivering. "This place is a living hell, I can't take it. My body aches so much and I…I just don't want to be trapped anymore."

"You won't," I said softly. "We will find a way. I know we will." Stiles turned to me fully with a nod, now thinking hard.

"Let go of what?" Stiles muttered to himself. Suddenly, Stiles collapsed to his knees shaking and he trembled to the ground. I reached forward and tried to help him to his feet, but couldn't since he was too heavy. His skin was ice cold and my eyes widened in fear.

"Stiles! What's wrong!" I cried trying to get him to focus on me. Stiles' eyes widened and helped lean him against the tree. Stiles continued to shake as he stammered out a breath.

"My body! My _real_ body! When I first came to this place, I was shaky and I couldn't move! My-my real body! Someone is moving my real body!" Stiles stammered out quickly, clutching his chest tightly with a pained groan. Panic surged through me and I looked to the mirror eyes wide with fear. I know he can't die here in bardow-torture yes, dying no…but his real body can still…

"I have to wake up!" I said quickly. "I have to wake up and tell the others before-"

"Go," Stiles said clutching his chest in pain, wincing. "Go!"

"Hang on Stiles!" I said voice cracking as I turned on my heel reluctantly running through the mirror. I sprinted through the wooden door and my body surged forward rapidly, making my head spin. My palms gripped the edges of the metal table I was on and tears streamed down my cheeks as I pushed myself off of the table quickly. My head was still spinning and I stumbled over my feet. A strong pair of arms held me up and I met Derek's eyes.

"Adriana what's wrong!" Derek said, fear in his features. I was going to respond but a loud gasp emitted to my left. I turned, clutching Derek's arms to hold myself up as Lydia's eyes began to tremble, her whole body shaking. Scott moved to Lydia wide eyed as did Deaton. Lydia met my gaze and I knew she felt it.

"Oh no he was right." My voice cracked, barely audible. Lydia choked down her breaths as she met Scott's eyes. She snapped out of her daze and she sprinted out the door. I pushed myself out of Derek's arms to follow her and Scott. I stumbled once again and felt Derek behind me, hoisting me up, supporting my body. We pushed through the doors, the cold air hitting us.

"Lydia what's wrong!" I heard Scott scream.

"Stiles!" Lydia shrieked as she got to her car. Scott's eyes grew wide and he took off into a werewolf sprint, disappearing instantly. Derek and I jumped into the backseat of Lydia's car, her wheel screeching before reaching high speeds. I clenched my fists as my head finally stopped spinning and I focused on the road.

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on!" Derek demanded. But by then, Lydia was already pulling into the hospital parking lot. The three of us jumped out of the car right as Scott came into our sight, running ahead of us inside. We didn't even wait for the elevator, the four of us hurrying up the stairs. We got to the third floor and bursted through the doors. Doctors and nurses were running around hectically and it made my body shake in fear. I recognize Melissa, her eyes wide and watery at the sight of Scott running ahead of us towards Stiles' room.

"Scott no!" Melissa cried out trying to prevent her son from seeing, but it was too late. The four of us sprinted into the hospital room. Derek and I stood frozen at the doorway at Melissa who finally let her tears fall. Lydia took two steps forward before crumbling to her knees sobbing loudly. Scott was next to the bed; he reached over and touched the spot where Stiles body should have been. Derek huffed next to me and all I could do was stand frozen, covering up my mouth to stop my tears from forming. Scott gripped the empty sheets before looking up eyes glowing red, screaming loudly in anger towards the air.

**Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW! (I know I am so evil.) Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Intense things shall be coming your way, there is no denying that. I am really excited for what is to come next. As for who to ship with Adriana, let me know what you think! Okay enough of me, here is chapter 15!**

**Song: Fire and Fury by Skillet**

**Chapter 15: A Pissed off Alpha-Where is Stiles?**

_ The weight on his chest was increasing, and Stiles couldn't breathe. He hasn't felt like this since he first fell into bardow, pain constricting on his chest. The pain didn't stop for a while, and he figured his real body was placed in the hospital. Now his real body is no longer there, and it's taking its toll on Stiles, he is almost certain of it. _

_ Adriana ran to tell the others what he knows; something is wrong with his real body. Now Stiles was laying in the forest area of bardow all by himself. His hand clutched his chest as he struggled against the tree to rise to his feet. Stiles' breaths were coming out shaky, and his lips quivered while his head continued to spin. Stiles knees began to buckle and he grasped the bark of the tree to stay balanced. Pain shot through his chest once again, and he couldn't help but let out a small yelp in response. _

_ Suddenly he heard it. The low emitting snarls of the demons closing in. Stiles' eyes grew wide when he saw three of them running towards him in the distance. Stiles turned shakily on his feet and broke off into a clumsy sprint, clutching his chest that ached in pain. His foot caught on a branch and he fell onto the forest floor. Stiles' breathing began to hitch as he tried to crawl away, arms shaking beneath him. He felt the claws of the demons grasp around his left ankle, dragging him across the floor as Stiles tried to grab anything that will help him. _

_ Stiles screamed as the demon threw him on his back, knocking the wind right out of him. Usually Stiles would put up a better fight as best he could, even succeeding in running away. But this time…somehow Stiles knew that because his real body's' physical state is weakened, it is directly affecting him in this world. The demon raised its claw and slashed against Stiles' chest to which he wailed in pain. In all his time that he encountered these demons, never once has the pain been this bad. The pain was always bad, but this was worse-every slash felt like a million knives were piercing his skin instead of the five claws that were doing so presently. _

_ The demon went to slice at Stiles' skin again, but Stiles barely dodged, falling into a puddle of thick, dark water, choking on it. His body thrashed around, aching with every move. Tears escaped his eyes and he screamed through the water, wailing in agonizing pain unlike any other he has ever felt in this world before. For Stiles, it was worse than dying because unlike with death, the pain never stopped as he continued to be tortured by the demons that followed him._

…..

I clutched the handle above me in the passenger seat of Derek's car tightly, eyes wide unable to process what the hell just happened. It was all a blur actually after we got to the hospital. I remember Scott practically roaring in pure anger while Lydia crumbled to her knees in tears. Scott stormed out of the room with Derek following closely behind. I ran to Lydia and helped her to her feet, holding her while she sobbed on my shoulder as I followed the two enraged werewolves. I remember Scott screaming in anger, giving some sort of orders, but I couldn't hear what exactly was being said over Lydia's sobs. Then I blinked and now I am with Derek, Lydia in the back seat eyes closed in concentration. Her eyes squinted and she shot her body forward with a frustrated scream.

"I can't I-I don't know how to do this-"

"Lydia focus," I said sympathetically, but sternly, turning to look at Lydia in the back seat. "Focus on Stiles, focus on him. Reach out to him and find him. Follow your instincts and what they tell you."

"It's frustrating! All I am getting is pain!"

"Push past that Lydia." I said quickly, shutting my eyes trying to think. "What else? Focus-"

"I can't!" Lydia shrieked, cheeks burning in anger. The car swerved and I gripped onto the car seat to keep myself upright. "I don't know what the hell I am doing!"

"How did you do it before? I mean what helped you figure it out?"

"I had Stiles back then to help me!" Lydia cried throwing her hands up in the air. I pursed my lips and looked to Derek who had his window rolled down as he drove. He poked his head out briefly, before placing himself back in the car with grunt, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. I turned back to Lydia who had her hands on her head, shaking rapidly.

"Lydia, what would Stiles tell you?" I tried desperately. "C'mon Lydia, what would Stiles tell you if he was here?" Lydia looked up and met my eyes, pursing her lips as tears finally fell. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. My eyes widened as I waited for Lydia to do something, anything. My hands clutched the leather seat tightly as Lydia went neutral. I didn't know what to expect, hell I have no idea how to help a banshee, let alone figure out my own powers and figure out all things supernatural that exist in this world. Suddenly, Lydia's eyes shot open and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's cold," Lydia whispered. "He's cold, he's trembling."

"What else?" I asked urgently. Lydia closed her eyes once more in deep concentration. I turned around to see Scott revving his motorcycle loudly before glancing at the speedometer on Derek's car, eyes wide that it was just past 100. A pained cry escaped Lydia's lips and I spun around in my seat. Lydia was leaning forward to Derek, eyes extremely wide with fear.

"The loft!" Lydia cried. "He's at the loft!"

"I know!" Derek spat just before slamming on the breaks. My body surged forward against the seatbelt and I let out a shaky gasp at the sight of a large building that looked a little bit bigger than an apartment complex. Ahead, Scott threw off his helmet and sprinted into the building. I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt before rushing out of the car with Derek and Lydia.

"What the hell is Stiles' body doing at your loft?" Lydia yelled in a sprint. Derek's loft? We are at Derek's' loft? I pushed the question out of mind as we crashed through the doors and we sprinted up the long flight of stairs, trying desperately to catch up to Scott.

"You really think I would put him there!" Derek spat as he pushed himself to go faster, getting closer to Scott. I pushed my legs past their burning point and followed with Lydia surprising me that she was close behind me despite her remaining in heels.

"What about Peter?" Lydia exclaimed quickly. Peter? The man who attacked Lydia at the formal? She still associates with him? No no that doesn't matter now. I shook off the useless questions and pushed myself faster. I looked up to see that Derek had caught up to Scott ahead of us while I struggled to keep up, my body exhausted.

"What would Peter want with Stiles?" Scott growled from above. Lydia and I caught up to the top of the stairs to see Scott and Derek roughly sliding open a large metal door. I sprinted behind them with Lydia clasping onto my shoulders tightly next to me. The four of us stood frozen at the sight of a woman standing in the back of the loft, looking out the large glass window, looking at the bright moon. She turned slowly facing the four of us with a wicked smile on her face. Through the glow of the dark night, I could see her short reddish hair and her black sweater and dress pants, even her wrinkled skin.

What made chills run up my spine however the fact that Derek and Scott seemed intimidated by her was. She already gave me a dark vibe, but the fact that the two werewolves hadn't already charged at her to attack put me on edge. Then I remembered Stiles and understood why. The woman chuckled, tilting her head back in amusement as men began to stride to her side. My heart skipped a beat recognizing one of the hunters when they attacked last time...

"Do I have your attention now, Derek?" The woman spat, scowling at Derek. I peaked over to see Derek huffing in anger, gripping his knuckles tightly. Scott shifted, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Where. Is. Stiles?" Scott snarled as his eyes glowed blood red. The woman smiled coldly as she motioned towards the corner where one of the rooms were. My eyes shifted to where she was looking, and I couldn't help but gasp as did Lydia. The growls from Scott and Derek grew louder as a hunter walked out confidently towards the woman. My eyes were wide, but not at the sight of the hunter, but at the sight of Stiles limp body that was thrown over his right shoulder. The woman huntress chuckled while anger fumed through my body as it did through Scott and Derek's. Lydia's grip on my shoulder tightened and I could faintly hear her whimpers of worry escape her lips. The male hunter faced us as he laughed loudly in response to the low growls.

"Severo," The woman sighed, looking at Stiles' unconscious body-his head on Severo's backside. She raised her hand slowly towards Stiles face causing Lydia's grip to tighten. "Such a fragile human." She chuckled as her hand gripped Stiles' cheeks.

"Let him go!" Scott snarled as he moved forward. Scott only took one step forward when a different hunter clicked his gun readily, pointing it at Stiles' head. A small gasp escaped Lydia and I gritted my teeth in pure anger. Scott halted in place, struggling to contain himself as the woman scowled.

"Take one more step forward true alpha and the bullet goes through his head." Her voice was raised only slightly, but her eyes were sinister. Her glare disappeared as a smile crossed her lips before turning to Severo.

"Do as the alpha says," The woman sighed in a dangerous tone. "Let him go." Severo chuckled as his left arm reached for the back of Stiles' clothes tightly. In one swift motion, Severo threw Stiles' body towards the floor with a large crash. A hand flew to my mouth and I couldn't remove my gaze from Stiles' body as it remained motionless. I thought about Stiles trapped in bardow, knowing he was feeling this, knowing his life was in great danger. My eyes couldn't help but water at the sight of Lydia bringing her hand to her lips as the two werewolf growls echoed loudly in the loft. The woman smiled darkly stepping next to Stiles' body.

"Now Derek, you will answer my question."

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED YET! But in all fairness, I did warn you all that I would only be able to update on the weekends. I apologize that this chapter wasn't as long as I would like, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'll see you guys soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Holy crud! I am so sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. Finals are finally here so it's taking its toll. When summer hits, it won't be as long of a break between chapters. Sorry for leaving you at a climactic part…but if I'm being honest…it's going to get worse…HERE'S CHAPTER 16!**

**Song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 16: Pain of the Heart-Where is the She Wolf?**

_ Deaton stepped out of Stiles' hospital room, grave features covering his face. The tears finally died down within the pack, but the werewolves could smell the hurt on Deaton that was apparent on his face. It has only been two hours since Stiles fell into his coma, and doctors could give no explanation as to why. The pack knew why, but it wasn't anything human unlike Stiles._

_ Deaton rushed over after he patched himself up at the sound of Melissa's wails through the voicemail. He went over to Stiles' side and instantly recognized the signs of Stiles' condition. Deaton knew almost instantly that he was in Bardow that was evident on the whimpers and pained expression that remained on his delicate face. But Deaton also knew that Stiles wasn't there because he was a Dream Walker. No, he knew it was the doing of the nogitsune; his final trick._

_ Now Deaton turned to everyone who all were still, waiting for his diagnostic. All of them eyes red and watery, waiting for Deaton to speak. The veterinarian sighed knowing he had to rip off the Band-Aid at some point. He slowly looked to Lydia whose lips were being pursed tightly as to not cry._

_ "Lydia," Deaton began slowly, causing everyone to tense up. "What do you feel?" The words drew everyone's eyes to the strawberry blonde, waiting for the banshee to respond. She shook her head, knowing what Deaton was referring to. She had a hunch on what was going on, but Deaton's gaze confirmed it causing a single tear to stream down her soft cheek._

_ "I," Lydia stuttered, trying to deny the truth. "I don't know-"_

_ "Lydia," Deaton said sternly, but with a broken heart. "I know you know what is going on. You know what I am about to say…You…your tether with Stiles and your banshee powers allows you to know what is going on with him. Don't try to deny what it's telling you, listen to it. You know what is going on with Stiles-"_

_ "But it can't be!" Lydia cried out bringing her hands to her face, burying her head. Ethan pulled her to him and stroked her hair. "I don't want it to be true!" Now Scott looked up from his spot next to the Sheriff and Stiles, confusion and anger in his posture._

_ "What's wrong with him!" Scott almost screamed. Deaton frowned, lowering his head and looked to Stiles who was still scrunching his face in agony, despite Scott still taking away his pain every now and then as best as he can._

_ "Stiles…is not dead…but…he's not exactly alive either." Deaton's words alerted everyone in the room and he continued. "The nogitsune is a thousand years old, very powerful…powerful enough to…trap Stiles in the world between life and death."_

_ "Bardow." Lydia whimpered, lifting her head looking to Stiles who in that moment arched his back, another whimper escaping his lips. The sheriff stroked his hand through Stiles' hair, tears in his eyes as Scott froze bewildered before quickly taking away his pain._

_ "Why is he in so much pain?" Scott gasped, wide eyed. Lydia shivered remembering her previous encounter in bardow…where Stiles almost stabbed himself with Kira's katana. Then, as Deaton predicted, she knew the answer to Scott's question; the bardow state is where demons and thousands of torturous things reside. Scott realized this as did everyone else at the sight of Deaton's defeated expression. Scott grunted in agitation and continued to make his veins black, taking away Stiles' never ending pain._

_ "Then I'll take it all away." Scott vowed at that moment, almost pleading. "I'll take his pain away!"_

_ "Scott. It doesn't work that way-"_

_ "It's the least I can do!" Scott wailed as the werewolves lowered their heads. Water formed in Scott's eyes as Melissa and John shifted closer to the unconscious Stiles. "I have to do this. I will take his pain away!"_

…PRESENT….

I never felt so angry towards anyone in my entire life. I just wanted to grab the gun that was currently being pointed at Stiles and shoot that woman in the face. But one, it was too risky and at least one of the hunters would shoot Stiles if we even tried. Now I regretted leaving my gun at the house. Dad always said in case of emergencies…I should carry it around permanently now.

But this didn't help as Derek, Scott, Lydia, and I stood wide eyed at the Spanish woman who smirked evilly at our expressions. She moved next to Stiles' body that was strewn across the concrete floor like a lifeless doll; it sent my stomach turning and my anger to increase. What's worse is that I know Stiles can feel this in the bardow world, making him weak in that world. I pictured him briefly, still in the forest area, crumpled on the floor, screaming in agony. The image sent shivers down my spine.

We had to do something! I hated this waiting game, Stiles could be attacked at any moment now. This time though, Scott won't be there to take away his pain…and the agony will be much worse than it already is. The woman chuckled, grabbing our attention before lowering herself to Stiles' level with a low cackle.

"Such a devoted friend you are, true alpha." The lady sneered. I peaked over to Scott whose shoulders were rising and falling in a slow, shaky rhythm. The woman chuckled before bringing her wrinkled hand close to Stiles' cheek. "So noble. Going to the hospital every chance you can to take away his pain." Now her hand squeezed Stiles' cheeks together tightly, and the four of us inched forward out of impulse, only pausing at the sound of one hunter loading his gun.

"Stop touching him!" Lydia spat, staring wide eyed at Stiles. The woman looked up with a sinister glare, silencing Lydia.

"Until you give me what I want, I shall do whatever is necessary to get _you_ to talk." The woman yelled pointing her finger at Derek. She then loosened her grip on Stiles before slapping her palm against his cheek. At the sound of the impact, Lydia shrieked as Scott and Derek growled. I gritted my teeth, grunting against my urge to run forward and slap that witch.

"Whatever is necessary." She smiled innocently, like a warm grandma smile. It made me want to throw up…on her.

"If you touch him again I'll-"

"You'll what… Scott McCall!" The woman screamed rising to her feet. "That is only a centimeter deep in the pain that he suffers in that world." The woman began to circle around Stiles' body as the werewolves' low emitting growls echoed in the room.

"Bardow…such a wicked place." She said before her eyes widened with joy. I looked down to Stiles who rolled his head subconsciously, fingernails slightly grazing the floor, face scrunching in the familiar look of pain. The woman turned back to us, a sinister smile across her lips. "Looks like we get to watch him suffer now. But this time you won't be able to take his pain Scott. He will feel…every…agonizing…second…of it."

At that moment, Stiles began to whimper as the acceleration of his breathing increased. My jaw dropped and my gut wrenched as the woman laughed. Stiles' whimpers grew louder fast, and I could see in the corner of my eye Scott devastated. Lydia's grip on my shoulder tightened, and I can practically hear her tears hit the floor. Stiles arched his back as the sweat on his forehead increased…a loud wail piercing the air. My heart broke and Lydia leaned into me, unable to withstand it.

"What do you want!" Derek finally screamed in pure rage.

"The She Wolf!" The woman screamed over Stiles' wails. She stepped forward, placing herself between the four of us and Stiles, gripping her knuckles tightly. "Tell us where you are keeping her, and Scott can take away his brothers' pain." As if on cue, Stiles began to scream louder, sending waves of fear down my spine. Who in the hell is the She Wolf?

"We don't know any She Wolf!" Scott screamed, feet unsteady, wanting to sprint to where Stiles lay. The woman's' face turned grey as she gritted her teeth.

"Stop lying! You know who _she_ is, and you _both_ are hiding her!" She scowled before turning back to Stiles. She motioned for the big guy, Severo. Severo stepped forward with a dark smile before stepping towards Stiles' body. He chuckled before throwing back his leg, slamming his foot into Stiles side causing Stiles body to roll on his side. Tears now spilled out of Stiles eyes as he continued to wail, face red from screaming.

"Stop it!" I finally screamed, unable to take it any longer. The woman laughed as Severo kicked Stiles again, this time in the face. "We don't know any She Wolf! Just let him go! He's just a human!"

"Who must pay the consequences for running with werewolves." The woman spat. Stiles continued to scream and my eyes wandered back to his shaking frame, my stomach about to explode.

"Shall I continue, Araya?" Severo asked with a smirk. So that's the bitches name; Araya. Araya nodded as Severo punched in Stiles in the gut. More tears and cries were released and I couldn't help but form some of my own.

"Stop it!" I screamed, burning my throat.

"Tell me where the La-Loba is!" Araya screamed back, growing impatient.

"We don't know any She wolf!" Scott roared. "At least none that you are looking for!"

"I have done my investigating, and the she wolf was associated to you! To the both of you! Now tell me where you are hiding her or I'll have Severo take more drastic matters!" Araya nodded to Severo who pulled out a long shiny knife, waving it over Stiles' face. Lydia's nails dug into my skin and I couldn't stop a fear filled gasp from escaping my fingers. I was beyond angry, but I was so terrified that the knife would pierce Stiles' body any second now if I moved an inch.

"Stop! We don't know anyone I swear!" Lydia shrieked now. But Araya seemed frustrated as she rolled her eyes with a scowl. My heart rate accelerated as she lazily began to count backwards.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

"There is Cora, but you said it wasn't her. If it is, then just kill me now, not him!" Derek roared at Araya. My knuckles clenched tightly as Araya kept on counting.

"Seven…six…five…"

"I turned a sixteen year old girl named Erica once, but she was killed by Deucalion's pack!" Derek said firmly with a growl. My eyes flashed to Stiles still wailing body and I just felt like running to him. If I did, he was as good as dead. One hunter a few feet away from Severo ready to fire his gun, and Severo himself raising the knife above his head.

"Four…three…two…"

"If you do this, I'll kill you!" Scott roared.

"One."

…..

It was all way too fast. One moment, I was forced to stare as Severo prepared to slam his knife into Stiles' unconscious body. The next thing I knew, there was tear gas everywhere. I remember seeing the hunters all reach up to protect their faces from the thick gas, including Araya and Severo. A thought echoed in my head. I came here to save Stiles for these people, and I was _not_ going to fail them. I pushed myself forward at a sprint, eyes trying to see through the thick smoke.

"Adriana!" I heard Lydia scream behind me. I crouched on my knees at the sound of gunfire echoing in the room. The sound of Stiles' screams, I crawled towards his voice until I found him through the fog. I cupped Stiles' cheeks with my hands as he continued to wail, my stomach still turned. A rough scream sounded above me and I looked up in time to see Severo realizing that I was with Stiles, bringing down his knife. My eyes widened at the sight of the blade coming down on me. If I move, it'll hit Stiles! Oh god! I held my breath as I braced myself for the impact of the knife. Instead, I blinked to see Severo be tackled to the ground, a hoarse werewolf growl inches away from his face.

"Derek!" I screamed at the sight of the knife piercing his right shoulder. Derek snarled before tossing Severo limply to the side. Derek then made it to my side and clutched my shoulders, with a look of concern and anger on his features. Another roar echoed in the room, and I tried looking everywhere for Scott and Lydia; the smoke was too thick. Suddenly, Lydia was right in front of me, checking Stiles' pulse.

"Oh god! He's not barely breathing!" Lydia gasped over the echoes of gunshots and growls. Derek snarled to my left and I gasped as he took off into the fog to attack. Lydia and I quickly moved until our backs were against a wall of the loft, dragging Stiles' body with us as best we could. Lydia then quickly checked Stiles pulse again and I scanned the room trying to look for a weapon. I saw a hunter unconscious on the floor, a few feet away from him close to me was a pistol. I hurriedly crawled to it and grabbed it before returning to Lydia and Stiles. I pointed the gun ready in all directions, still barely able to tell what was going on through the thick fog. I peaked over to Lydia, wide eyed at her panic.

"He's…breathing!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. I looked up to see Scott get thrown on the floor three feet away from me. Above him, I saw a hunter coming to attack. The anger that I felt earlier had built up deeply inside me and I pulled back on the trigger. The bullet hit his right shoulder, and he collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. Scott looked back to me wide eyed.

"What's going on?" I screamed trying to see well. But Lydia's panic set me off, and I turned back to her, eyes filled with worry.

"Adriana, he's not breathing!" Lydia screamed before pulling her hair behind her ears. She leaned over Stiles' face, inches away, tears freely falling. "Don't you leave me!" She cried before her lips crashed into his. I looked up at the sound of growls emitting in the air and gunshots being fired still. What the hell is going on! Who set of the tear gas! I looked back to Lydia, wide eyed as she continued to try CPR.

"Please Stiles please!" Lydia whispered between impacts of their lips. "Don't you leave me too!" Once again their lips met, and a huge wave of sorrow filled my heart for Lydia. Lydia tried once more until Stiles let out a shaky gasp. Lydia shrieked, but her happiness didn't last long.

"He's shaking! He's still being tortured there!"

Her words hit me like bricks, and I remembered what Deaton said. As the host…I could just say the words myself…I handed Lydia the gun who took it wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Lydia gasped, bewildered.

"Stiles is still suffering! I promised you I'd save him! That's what I intend to do!" I said firmly before closing my eyes.

"Adriana wait!" Lydia shrieked, but it was already too late. I already began to chant the words.

_Asperiesque ostium in corde suo._

_Ire per mundum novit puellae._

"ADRIANA!"

_Inter vitam et mortem, bardow._

**Have a great week everybody! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in a while again. And to my new followers, welcome! So I did a cover photo for this story, but I don't know if you guys can see the whole thing. If anyone is willing to help me out, that be great. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Happy…oh wow its midnight…Tuesday? **


	17. Chapter 17

** Thank you all so much for your support, it really does help a lot. I'm so relieved by the positive feedback! As for the cliffhangers…I'm sorry it's a force of habit that I get into, so I apologize. This chapter is technically supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but I got tired so I had to do a cliffhanger, otherwise my work would have been sloppy and make no sense. Alright well here is chapter 17! AKA PART TWO!**

**Song: The Drug in Me is you by Falling in Reverse**

**Chapter 17: Pain of the Heart-Where is the She Wolf? (Part Two)**

_ Lydia panicked as Adriana collapsed onto her shoulder like dead weight. Too much was happening, Adriana was back in bardow and Stiles wasn't holding up well against the pain. Fear surged through her body realizing that Stiles voice was too cracked for him to continue screaming in pain. Lydia struggled as Stiles rolled his head on her lap, trying to keep Adriana as steady as possible while pointing the gun nervously in all directions. _

_ A large growl echoed in the room, and Lydia was accustomed to hearing werewolf howls to know that wasn't the sound of one. She squinted her eyes through the fog right as Derek and Scott were thrown in her direction, crashing onto the floor. Lydia gasped as she saw a shadow began to make its way into the clearing. She hovered over Stiles' body, bringing Adriana close to her, trying to mentally prepare herself to shoot against her shaking nerves. _

_ Scott and Derek both looked up at the figure with wide eyes, mouths open unable to form words. Lydia saw the thing and her eyes grew wide in the realization as well. Derek stammered out a breath, coughing up blood at the bullet wound in his stomach. Scott and Lydia began to tremble at the sight of the she wolf…knowing full well that the woman should be dead._

_ "You're real." Derek finally gasped while Lydia and Scott remained voiceless. Now full in the clearing in front of them, stood the she wolf…Kate Argent._

_ "That's right Derek," Kate smiled with a wide grin. "If you think that's something, watch this." The once pale and clear complexion of Kate's asking turned dark as her eyes began to glow a bright green. Fangs started to bear from Kate's' teeth while Scott clumsily rose to his feet while Derek remained still in shock. Kate roared and lunged forward causing Lydia to clutch Adriana's and Stiles' body, letting out a loud scream._

….PRESENT…..

I sprinted through the mirror at a full sprint. As soon as I was through and in bardow, I imagined a long sword that thankfully appeared ready in my hand. I gripped it tightly as my legs carried me faster through the forest terrain. I have to find Stiles, and I need to get to him now. Scott can't take away his pain that he feels here, so I have to. I promised everyone I would save Stiles, so that's exactly what I intend to do.

There was a puddle in the distance, and I jumped in without hesitation. Wherever Stiles is, it can't be good. I jumped into the water, not knowing what type of hell he was facing at the moment. Through the water, I thought of Stiles, hoping that wherever place I end up next, it would be where Stiles is. I swam to the surface and took a huge gulp of air before quickly pulling myself to the edge. I pulled myself up and immediately, the wild wind kept throwing my body around as if I weighed nothing. The chill of the snow burned my skin, and my cheeks stung at the snow that hit me at astounding speeds.

A scream echoed ahead of me, and I had to squint to see Stiles in the distance, clumsily running towards me, constantly crashing to the ground, barely able to keep his body on his two feet. My heart snapped and my eyes watered at the amount of blood that covered his hands and stained his shirt. My gut wrenched at the sight as the harsh winds kept making my body shift from side to side as did Stiles. Behind him, a demon was chasing him with a large growl, sharp teeth bared.

A soft whimper escaped my lips when Stiles tripped and fell forward, crashing onto the ground with a pained cry. My legs moved forward, and my feet ached. I stumbled over my feet and fell on my hands and knees, my whole body trembling. My hands were sliced up and I realized that the floor of this area is shattered glass. My eyes watered up as I realized that my feet were bare, the stinging sensation still present on the bottoms of my feet. A sound of a crack caused me to look up in terror at the sight of the demon slashing his whip at Stiles' arm. Stiles voice was hoarse as he screamed in agony.

I pushed myself up and grunted past the pain that continued to shoot up my legs, pushing myself to run to Stiles quickly, struggling against the harsh wind that kept trying to knock me off of my feet. I could feel the blood trickle down my feet, water already pouring out of my eyes. Another slash on Stiles arm, and I could see the tears spilling down his eyes. Anger flooded through me as I gripped the sword that was still in hand. The demon raised the whip ready to strike again when I lunged forward with a blood curling scream, pressing the sword through its neck.

Blood oozed out of the demon rapidly, and the foul smell burned my nose. Both the demon and I collapsed to the ground, and I grunted at the shards of glass on my palms, my voice shaking. I choked back on my breath and slowly turned to Stiles who was whimpering on the floor, clutching his arm that was oozing blood. I slowly crawled to him, trying not to injure myself more with the glass. I just made it to Stiles' side when left arm fell through a puddle. My body followed and I quickly reached for Stiles, pulling him with me. We fell through the dim nothingness until my side slammed onto a soft, sand like terrain.

My body began to tumble down a hill, and my body ached. I could hear Stiles groan in response to his own tumbling as I did. The steepness began to disappear, but then my face slammed into a rough surface, like a boulder, sending my body surging to the side before finally ending my tumble. My vision was spinning, but I focused my eyes ahead of me as Stiles' back slammed into a boulder ahead of me before crashing to the sand with a thud. I panicked seeing Stiles not moving, so I hurried to my hands before a pained cry escaped my lips at the ache in my hands. I looked down and noticed the glass was gone, but the pain was still there. This isn't like the other times I came to bardow. Dangerous things always happened here, but I never felt them, why can't I feel them now?

I pushed past those thoughts and clumsily made my way to Stiles, placing my hands on his shoulders, struggling to pull him onto my lap. My hair fell in front of my face as I leaned over him, my stomach turning at his pained expression.

"Stiles!" I said in a hushed urgency. "Stiles look at me, open your eyes!" I finally got Stiles situated as soft whimpers escaped his lips.

"I-It hurts." Stiles said before raising his voice. "It hurts!"

"I know Stiles I know!" I said, my voice getting louder to speak over his. "It'll be over soon!"

"Th-this is worse! I couldn't move my body, it hurts so badly. Then those demons came and—AAAAHHH WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!"

My eyes watered as Stiles' hand clutched mine, squeezing it until I no longer felt anything. Stiles' wails echoed in this sinister area, and I didn't know what to do. I don't get it, why does he feel this much pain? In bardow he's not supposed to…wait…But I did feel pain the first time I got here, when I was first attacked by the demons. It only lasted a little while, but then it ended and everything else wasn't that bad. But like Stiles, I can feel it right now too. That must mean…

"It was Scott!" I cried out in realization. "Scott! He was taking away your pain all this time, that's why it doesn't feel as bad as it does now! Scott minimized it by taking away your pain!" As if on cue, Stiles' cries went softer, and his breathing slowed, but still hitched every now and then. Even my headache and the little aches on my hands and feet from the glass was disappearing. Stiles' pain is disappearing, that must be Scott's doing. But is Scott taking away my pain too? Or is someone else? Stiles let out a shaky breath before finally releasing his tight hold. I let out a shaky breath of relief; whatever is happening out in the real world, it's over.

"Adriana," Stiles whispered shakily, catching his breath. I looked down to Stiles whose eyes were finally open instead of being clenched shut in response to the pain. "You said…Scott was taking away my pain?" A weak smile formed on my lips as I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "He is at the hospital every chance he has, always by your side." Stiles' eyes widened and his lips parted a little bit in shock. His eyes were sad, but a crooked smile formed at the corners of his lips as one tear spilled down his cheek.

"He is?" Stiles asked in disbelief. I nodded in response, pursing my lips trying to hold back tears of my own. Stiles exhaled loudly, though his voice was still extremely shaky, and raised his eyebrow. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," I smiled leaning back. "If it was the other way around, I know you would do the same." Stiles let out a soft grin in response before cringing slightly.

"You don't think I'm pathetic do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean I can't protect myself at all, despite my numerous attempts, and I seem to cry a lot in front of you."

"You are a human trapped in the bardow world, you have every right to act the way you do." I said with a frown. Stiles thought about my words for a minute before groaning in agreement. "And if it helps, this places scares the hell out of me too."

"Yeah no kidding," Stiles said before slowly rising to a sitting position with a pained grunt. I rose to my feet with him, making sure he was really okay. Stiles got to his feet before hissing in pain, stumbling backwards. My arms looped under his, catching him as I fell to my knees as Stiles fell down with me, my body supporting him. Stiles grimaced in embarrassment while I let out a sympathetic smile as he tried again. He stood up, though his legs were still wobbly and his face looked pale. Stiles threw his left arm over my shoulder while we walked through the seemingly endless desert, looking for another puddle to fall through.

"Why can't I still walk on my own?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"Your real body isn't in a good spot right now." I noted. "Once we get your body back in the hospital, you should be fine."

"Makes sense. If my real body isn't strong, then my…well my body isn't strong."

"That just sounds confusing." I said lightly teasing. I found a puddle in the distance, and the two of us stepped into it falling into the water. Immediately, my body ached as I struggled to pull Stiles' body up to the surface despite Stiles' attempt to help. After some time of effort, we broke through surface gasping for air, my arm still looped under Stiles. I pulled the two of us to the edge quickly; Stiles clutched the edge while I hoisted my soaking body up first. I quickly turned around to pull Stiles up; Stiles' arms shook rapidly barely able to hold his upper body up. I pulled Stiles towards me as we crashed on the ground. I groaned realizing we weren't back in the forest, but instead, we were in some sort of meadow. The dim light barely showed all of the dead plants that snapped beneath my feet. It smelt like ash, like something was burned down. I sighed as we walked blindly through, trying to find another puddle. Since I'm here, I could maybe narrow down how to wake Stiles up.

"Have you thought of any theories?" I asked in the cold. I felt Stiles shrug before he scoffed with a sarcastic laugh.

"I haven't really had a chance to think of anything since…well you know…since I was being tortured for the past couple hours. Both in here and in the real world. Did I forget to mention it was painful?"

"You mentioned it once or twice," I said, surprising myself with a soft laugh. "How are you so cheery?"

"It's in my nature I guess," Stiles shrugged before his smile dropped. "Makes me forget about all the real bull crap that's going on." Now my smile disappeared, and I felt bad for Stiles' situation. I want all of this to just be over. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Stiles' weight on my shoulder grew heavier, and I struggled to hold him up. Against my attempt, I couldn't stop Stiles from stumbling over his feet. I tightened my hold around his torso, my arms aching even more. Stiles grimaced as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"You're not feeling any more pain anymore," I said quickly trying to boost his spirits. "That means the others must be taking your body to the hospital." Stiles nodded as he groaned, trying to use as much strength as he could. I shook my head and thought right back to theories.

"So since I'm here, you have anything you need to let go of?"

"Well, I already let go of feeling completely useless-"

"Cause you're not!" I snapped at Stiles. Stiles' eyes softened, remembering what I told him last time. Everyone is desperate for Stiles to wake up, and all of the stories I heard of Stiles, a normal human being, doing extraordinary things in a world full of werewolves. Stiles must have thought this too, and nodded with a heavy sigh. His face turned sad and he pursed his lips.

"You said they all were waiting for me?" Stiles asked. I nodded earnestly as Stiles tilted his head.

"Stiles," I sighed as I sat him down gently to the ground. He placed himself on a sitting position and I did the same before speaking. "Ever since you fell into bardow, the pack has been devastated. Scott always rushes to you in the hospital every chance he can get to see you, and take your pain away. That's probably why the last couple of hours were excruciatingly painful, he was there the whole time making sure the pain was a minimal as possible. Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Malia, Kira, Deaton, and Melissa even…they all need you. And don't forget you Dad he…he stays at that hospital with you between every shift, and he is miserable when he's not by your side. You mean the world to them Stiles, don't ever think otherwise." Stiles had a soft smile form at the corners of his lips at my words, and I was glad he heard the truth in my words.

"Let's get to work then shall we?" Stiles said with a determined smile. His voice was thick and raspy, but he was ready. With a nod, I rushed to his side, quickly noticing that Stiles' arms that he was leaning on were shaking, barely able to hold himself up. After some time, we were both on our feet and walking through the rubble covered meadow that seemed almost endless.

"Okay, so letting go," I said with a heavy sigh. "But of what?"

"Well it's not that I can't help anyone-"

"Cause you can-"

"Well noted thank you," Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Something mental."

"Well what if-"My words got cut off when my foot caught on a twig and Stiles and I fell forward, crashing onto the ground that disintegrated as soon as we made contact. My throat burned as I choked on the substance that I was submerged in, recognizing the foul taste from the first time I came into bardow. The taste of blood made me gag as I scrambled to find the surface where we fell. My arms and legs were thrashing all around until my face broke through the air, a hoarse gasp escaping my lips. The blood drenched my hair and trickled down my face, and I began to hyperventilate realizing I wasn't becoming instantly dry like all of the other times.

A loud wail sounded from behind me and I spun around in the pool of blood as Stiles kept thrashing around violently, screams escaping him. I screamed as well when his body disappeared into the thick blood.

"Stiles!" I screamed as I sucked in a breath, following him. My eyes burned under the surface, and I had to stop myself from vomiting at the smell of the blood. I could barely see ahead of me, and the worst fears of the situation entered my mind. Suddenly, I heard a gurgling cry to my left and I swam forward until I caught sight of Stiles, struggling against two demons that were slicing him. I swam forward, picturing a long sword in hand before shoving it through one of the demons' chest. The other snarled through the underwater as Stiles kicked it in the face. The unstabbed demon bared its razor sharp teeth before clenching its jaw around Stiles' ankle. Stiles couldn't hold his breath any longer as a cry escaped him. I quickly reacted and kicked the demon off of him with as much force as I could. I turned to join Stiles ready to help him swim up when the demon slashed its claws at my stomach, reopening a previous wound from before. The demon finally sank to the bottom with the other one as I wailed in pure pain, clutching my stomach, gagging at the taste of the blood. My head felt dizzy and I had no idea which way was up. I just kicked aimlessly in a panic until I felt arms wrap around my body pulling me to the surface as the two of us began to kick. We broke through the blood water with a gasp and my eyes clenched shut at the harsh water the poured above us like a rainstorm.

Stiles coughed from behind me and I turned in time to see his head go back under because of exhaustion. I quickly twisted and pulled him next to me, the two of us coughing up blood swimming endlessly until we found solid land. My stomach ached and Stiles was struggling to keep his head up, and I did my best to keep him above the blood. I didn't know when we were going to find solid ground until my hand connected with a rough surface. I pulled Stiles to the surface and the two of us clumsily pulled ourselves onto solid land despite the harsh rain. Stiles with shaky arms managed to get up first before crawling over to me, pulling the rest of my body out of the thick blood. I couldn't contain it anymore. I crawled on hands and knees a few feet away from Stiles who called after me and puked my guts out. The smell of the blood made me extremely sick, and I couldn't stop my bodily reaction. After a few moments, I crawled away from that spot and collapsed on my side, clutching me stomach that was still soaked in blood, despite the rain that continued to wash the blood off of the rest of my body.

"Adriana-"Stiles croaked until his voice was cut off. I rolled around at the sound of a thud only to see Stiles' body roll down a hill.

"No!" I screamed as I shakily rose to my feet after Stiles who finally came to a halt, pushing past the pain that was heightened on my stomach. I slid to Stiles' soaked body, clutching his trembling frame. I pulled him to a sitting position and I froze at the sight of the fear that was evident in Stiles' eyes.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Stiles asked looking in all directions, trembling. I was filled with confusion and I began to look for the threat everywhere, but I saw none.

"Stiles who?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Stiles looked in all directions until he stopped eyes wide, looking directly in front of me. His lips quivered as he raised a shaking finger past me.

"You." Stiles croaked out. I spun around immediately looking where he was pointing. Even more confusion filled me when I saw that nothing was there. I snapped my head back to Stiles who started to back away clumsily in fear. "You are supposed to be _dead_."

_You think you can kill me Stiles?_

That voice. I know that voice. Stiles told me what it was last time, and chills ran down my spine recognizing the sound of that sinister voice.

The nogitsune.

I looked everywhere where Stiles was pointing, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I didn't see anything at all. But he has to be here, I heard him! And Stiles wouldn't be trembling if he wasn't here. Then what the hell is going on?

_I am unstoppable!_

Stiles yelped and I turned to see Stiles crash onto the ground, a dark purple bruise forming on his cheek bone. Stiles tried scrambling away, and I rose to my feet not knowing what to do to help him.

_I'll kill you Stiles. I'll kill you._

Once again, Stiles was thrown to the side by some sort of invisible force. My eyes widened as I rushed to his side, hovering over his body, forcing him to meet my eyes. Stiles cringed and tried pushing me away, but I held his wrists firmly catching his attention.

"Stiles, the nogitsune isn't here!" I screamed. "You guys defeated him! He's not here! It's all in your head! It's not real!" Stiles' eyes widened and he turned as if to point at where the nogitsune was supposed to be. I relaxed instantly seeing Stiles muscles loosen, searching everywhere. I reached then for Stiles' cheeks, forcing him to meet my gaze once more. I didn't like seeing Stiles so frightened, so I kept a firm hold and spoke in a soothing voice.

"How did you all defeat him? Tell me where the nogitsune is now."

"H-he's in the tri-trisclade b-box," Stiles stammered out as his eyes welled up. "He's a f-fly trapped in th-the box. Isaac se-sealed it th-there."

"It's still there Stiles. It was all in your head." I said relaxing. Stiles nodded and I released my hold on him leaning away. I have no clue what Stiles meant by the nogitsune being a fly and the triscalade box. When I wake up, I have to find Isaac and make sure the box it still there. Demons can't walk between life and death can they? Is the nogitsune able to be here, or is Stiles really seeing him? For now, I just focused on Stiles as he fixed his breathing. Stiles let out a weak smile, lowering his head.

"Thanks," he whispered. I nodded my head before pulling Stiles up on his feet. "I just don't understand why he was in my head."

"Well there has to be a reason these demons are making you think he's here. I mean, the demons that are here are with us because they aren't in the real world right?" It sounded logical yet it made no sense at the same time. Stiles seemed to agree with my logic, and that's all that mattered right now; I'll get my real answers later.

"Maybe…it's my subconscious trying to tell me something…trying to send me a message." Stiles thought to himself.

"Send you a message?"

"Yeah it did that once before, trying to tell me to close the door in my mind once. Before I got…possessed. The thing was, it told me this in a riddle."

"So is your subconscious trying to send another message through a riddle?"

"Well it's the only thing that makes sense. You didn't even see the nogitsune."

"But I heard it. What does that mean?"

"That might have something more to do with your powers Adriana." Stiles said with a soft shrug. The wheels seemed to be turning in Stiles' head and I listened intensively. "You should ask Deaton about it. And while you're at it, you should ask him why the nogitsune popped in my head. Maybe it could be a clue how to get me out of here."

I nodded in agreement as we jumped through a puddle, holding our breath as we went through. We burst through the surface and quickly swam to the edge, thankful we came up with our clothes dry; more relief flooded through me at the sight of the forest area. I looped my arm around Stiles torso once more ready to hold him when Stiles stumbled out of my arms. Stiles faltered before standing straight on his own, and a smile spread wide across my face.

"Your body," I gasped. "It must be back at the hospital." Stiles chuckled in relief and I couldn't help but be filled with joy. It disappeared as quickly as it came when I saw the mirror dead ahead of me. Guilt filled my features, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to leave just yet. It just felt so wrong leaving Stiles here by himself. Regardless of the circumstances, he is still suffering in bardow, just not as much but still. Stiles placed his hand on my shoulder and I met his golden honey eyes that were filled with concern. Still, Stiles wore a sincere smile and nudged me to go through the mirror.

"You need to wake up Adriana." Stiles motioned. I lowered my head, shaking it rapidly.

"And what, leave you here to suffer by yourself?"

"You need to regain your strength in the real world if you want to help me. Plus you need to ask Deaton those questions that can get me that much closer to waking up." Stiles said with an earnest shrug. "Besides, it's not fair to make you suffer with me."

All I can do was nod at Stiles' wishes. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I couldn't help it. But this is to help him, to help everyone. I reluctantly stepped through the mirror that rippled as I passed through. The wooden door was dead ahead, but I looked one last time to Stiles who pressed his forehead against the mirror that didn't ripple when he touched it.

"How come this feels wrong?" I said honestly. Stiles surprisingly smiled wide.

"It feels like the right thing to me. I'm that much closer to waking up thanks to you." Now that made small smile form on the corner of my lips. "Besides, you said Scott was always watching out for me."

"He is." I said with a nod. "Along with your Dad." Stiles lowered his head before speaking with a shaky breath.

"Can you just…tell Scott thank you for me? And tell him I am grateful to have a brother like him watch over me." I nodded at the sincerity in Stiles tone, touched by how close those two really were. Stiles hesitated before continuing. "And…t-tell my Dad I love him and I'll be home soon. And no curly fries for dinner. H-his cholesterol he…he needs to watch that."

"I'll tell them." I vowed. Stiles smiled and said thank you as I turned on my heel towards the door. My body surged forward and a huge gasp escaped me. I blinked at the darkness trying to recover, failing at slowing down my breaths. I looked around and I realized I was in the back of some ones car. Outside the window, I sighed at the sight of the beacon hills memorial sign. Oh thank god.

"Adriana."

"Holy crap!" I screamed spinning around in the leather seat. My heart was accelerating really fast, but I threw a hand to my chest recognizing him in the darkness of the car. My muscles relaxed and I leaned against the seat to catch my breath.

"Thanks for the scare Derek." I sarcastically said with my eyes closed.

"I could say the same to you." Derek snapped forcing my eyes open. I realized that I made Derek angry, but why? I stayed silent, not wanting to see the werewolf pissed off twice in one night. "What the hell did you do earlier? Do you realize how stupid that was?"

"Stupid?" I spat facing Derek. "I went and saved Stiles from eternal torment. You have no idea what kind of pain you face there, I had to do something!" Derek huffed, but calmed down while I stayed fumed.

"You left yourself completely defenseless-"

"I gave Lydia the gun-"

"You trusted Lydia with a gun?"

"I trusted Lydia with my _life._" I snapped raising my voice, putting Derek in place. "She gave Stiles CPR to save his life, doing anything to keep him alive. I knew she would do the same for me. I had to go to bardow for Stiles. She wouldn't let me get hurt-"

"In the real world yes." Derek said with a nod. "But what about that place? Where Stiles is at, Bardow? You said it yourself, it's torture." Derek continued to ramble on, and the realization struck me, tuning out his words. I couldn't believe it. That's why when I went to bardow, I didn't feel as much pain just like Stiles. Because like Stiles, someone was there to take away my pain.

"It was you," I gasped cutting off Derek's words. Derek furrowed his brow and my jaw dropped. "You took away my pain while I was in bardow." Derek was about to speak when his eyes looked past me widening. I turned in my seat and saw the sheriff's car pulling into the parking lot. Oh god, John. Alec. I hastily got out of the car stumbling over my feet a little until I felt Derek hold me up. John quickly got out of the car, opening the backseat for Alec whose eyes widened at me. Alec came running towards me full sprint and I lowered my body to my knees in time for Alec to come rushing towards me.

Alec wrapped his arms around me tightly and I had to remind myself not to cringe in pain or even show it. I ran my fingers through Alec's messy hair, holding him close just as John came running up realizing Alec was only running to me and not some stranger, sighing in relief.

"We got him." Derek informed John, and judging by his tone, I knew he was talking about Stiles. Someone must have called the sheriff and told him Stiles' body went missing. I sighed in relief as the Sheriff finally relaxed his muscles. Alec pulled away, the look of worry evident in his features.

"What happened Addie? There was a call on the radio! They said Stiles' body was kidnapped-"

"It's alright Alec, it's over now." I said cupping his soft cheeks. Alec simply nodded and held me tightly; he's not convinced, but knowing I'm alright will hold him over until tomorrow. I looked up to John and whispered a thank you before rising to my feet while Alec latched onto my right thigh.

"He's inside now." Derek informed John. With that, the four of us headed in the hospital quickly, none of us really speaking. Up the stairs, Derek and John ran ahead while I slowed down because of my stomach injury, knowing full well that more scars will be on my body. Thankfully, Alec going slow up the stairs covered that. I stopped Alec in his tracks and waited for John and Derek to be through the third floor doors, leaving Alec and I alone in the stairwell.

"Addie, when I heard on the police scanner that Stiles' body was taken, I got worried because what if your body got taken while you were in bardow-"

"Alec I promise I am fine." I assured my little brother. "Stiles warned me and I helped him. Now his body is back and everything is okay." I didn't feel like explaining the details, but the less Alec knew about my trips to bardow, the better. Thankfully, Alec wasn't pressing me on it, so we went through the doors to the third floor. Ahead, I saw Melissa talking to John while Derek stood next at the doorway to Stiles' room. Two cops were on patrolling the hallway and I caught a glimpse of Isaac, Ethan, Kira, and Lydia who sat impatiently in chairs. Lydia looked up and she sprang to her feet, her heels clicking towards me with wide eyes. Alec clutched my right thigh behind me and I held his head, letting him know it was okay. Lydia halted near me, eyes almost bursting with tears.

"Stiles," She said in a hushed tone. "Is he-"

"He's fine. Perfectly fine." I said with a nod. Lydia exhaled loudly before finally letting a single tear fall. She threw her arms over my shoulders and I froze before returning her grateful hug.

"Thank you." Lydia croaked, her tears staining my shirt. I looked past Lydia to Ethan, Isaac, and Kira who all relaxed, probably overhearing my words. The fact that Lydia can't tell what kind of pain Stiles is going through in bardow hurt her…and she felt like there was nothing she could do for her, tether I think is what she called it…I can't imagine what kind of pain she could be feeling. Lydia released her hold on me, wiping away her tears before meeting a glance at Alec who stared wide eyed. "You have an amazing sister young man." Lydia smiled before going back to her seat with the others. Alec looked up to me and I was blushing at the comment. Thankfully, Alec smiled.

"You really are like a hero Addie." Alec whispered with a smile. I nodded at Alec's interpretation at the situation, even though I was far from that. I looked up and walked over to the room while Alec waited by Mrs. McCall in the hallway. I approached the room and slowly peaked inside. John stood at the foot of the bed while Scott assumed his position, taking Stiles' pain away who laid there on the bed as he should be. I strode next to John and gave a slight smile, remembering Stiles' wishes.

"Stiles said that he loves you." I whispered to John. The sheriff snapped his head towards me with wide eyes that were already red. Johns jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between me and his son. His eyes locked onto Stiles whose chest rose and fell at a steady pace; even Scott snapped his head up at me. John walked over to the opposite side of Scott, running a tired hand through Stiles' ruffled hair. I stood next to Scott who was still looking to me.

"He said you're the best brother…for watching over him." I repeated. Scott pursed his lips before focusing back on Stiles, taking away his pain with a determined smile.

"You just got to wake up now buddy." I heard Scott whisper.

"And John?" I said, bringing the sheriff to meet my eyes. I gave a sympathetic smile before resaying Stiles' message. "He said no curly fries. You need to watch your cholesterol." Those words got the sheriff sobbing now, even Scott and I had tears welling up in our eyes. John leaned over the bed, cupping Stiles' cheeks, pressing his forehead against Stiles'.

"My boy," John sobbed holding Stiles now. "My sweet sweet boy." John kissed Stiles unconscious forehead as John smiled weakly, repeating for Stiles to wake up soon. And I was ready to help Stiles do just that.

**My treat for you guys since I haven't updated in a long time: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! I am so happy you all are following my story! Please leave a review you guys, big big plans coming up. And next chapter, you get a SPECIAL SURPRISE! IT ISN'T REALLY A BAD CLIFF HANGER, BUT A CLIFF HANGER NONE OF THE LESS! I advise you all too please prepare for it because it is huge! Let me know your thoughts and what you hope to see. Hey, persuade me enough, you might just convince me ;) goodnight ya'll!**


End file.
